Long Long Long
by goldsworthys
Summary: When Clare Edwards, an innocent, aspiring journalist, is dragged to a college party hosted by the Torres' to lose her virginity, she meets a man that gives her an offer. "Let's not, and say we did." What could be so bad about that, faking the loss of your virginity?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay hi everyone first off I'd like to say woohoo, starting my first multi-chapter fic! I'm really very actually super duper excited for this fic, and so far I'm really really proud of the first two chapters I've written! woohoo yeah everyone excited? Um, as always - reviews are very very appreciated! And before I get questions about it or anything I think I'll just clarify some stuff yeahhh~**

**Clare, Alli, and Jenna all live together in a college home (I don't know if you know what I'm talking about, I watch too much CampusPD, it's mostly just a home for students like nearby the campus not like a sorority or anything just like they rent it yeah.) and they are all 20.**

**Drew, Adam and Jake all live in their own college home and they're all 22.**

**If there's any more questions please ****ask me! OKAY without further ado I present you with my pride and joy squeals I'm sorry I'm just really excited. And trust me, it get's better after the first chapter oh god I'm trying too hard just read it okay.**

* * *

A squeal came from the girl as she burst through the front door, holding a piece of paper in her hands. "You will absolutely never guess where the three of us are going tonight!"

"Where?" The girl with the long, blonde hair asked, looking up from her sheet music on the coffee table. The other girl stayed silent, her eyes scanning over the book in her hands and ignoring her friend's voice.

"Well, I was walking out of the dressing hall and _guess_ who I bumped into," she started, taking a moment to pause for some dramatic effect. "_Drew Torres_!" Once again, the blonde one pays attention to the first girl, and the second doesn't seem to care. "And he gave me this!" she waved the small white piece of paper in the air.

"Is it his number?"

"No, even better."

"Let me see it!" The blonde one said, moving the guitar out of her lap and reaching for the piece of paper in the air. Her eyes scanned over the paper, and a gasp fell from her lips. "You got invited to The Torres and Martin party? Oh my God, you are _so _lucky." She squealed.

"Jenna," the first girl said sternly, walking over to the blonde one and taking her hands. "_We _are so lucky. All three of us are going!" Instant squeals came from both girls' lips, and the third one only glanced up from her novel. It wasn't as if the third girl really cared so much for parties, or boys, or any of those things. To be honest, all she really cared about was reading a good book, listening to The Beatles, and graduating from university with a degree in journalism. And after that, she'd be off with her own newspaper firm, writing about whatever she wanted, and no one could tell her whether she needed to go to parties or hang out with boys. She'd be the boss and no one could tell her anything.

"What are we going to wear?" Jenna cried, looking over her own attire and shaking her head. "I cannot go in jeans and a t-shirt."

"Let's go shopping! All three of us! We'll get the cutest dresses ever... all in pink! And we can match!"

The third girl put a bookmark in her novel and glanced up at the two of them, confused. "Wait, what?" she muttered. "I'm not going to this party. You two are insane."

"Clare, you are coming with us to this party." The first girl said sternly, as Jenna crossed her arms and nodded in agreement.

"Alli is definitely right. You're coming. You need to get out more! I mean, _come on_, you haven't even lost your virginity yet." Jenna argued, as both of them nodded at that. Yes, it was true. Clare hadn't come close to losing her virginity yet. She wasn't upset over that or anything, in fact – she was quite proud of herself to keep her virginity to herself all through high school. When she was a little girl, she had slipped a promise ring on her finger and said that she wouldn't have sex until marriage. And, _honestly_? She was going to stick to that.

"Yes! Yes you need to swipe your v-card - _ASAP_." Alli said in a serious tone.

"You two are vile," Clare scoffed, standing to her feet and holding her book against her chest. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I _like _being a virgin?" she muttered, and both girls raised their eyebrows. "I mean, boys and their… their drama? It's none of my business. I have more important things to worry about."

"But you're… a _child." _Alli said.

"And you two also have more important things to worry about besides my virginity. Let it go." The curly haired girl rolled her eyes, and began to walk away from the two of them, putting her hand on the railing to the staircase and shooting them both looks. "You two have fun with your party tonight. I'm going to take a bath, watch _Let It Be_,and enjoy my solitude." She said sardonically, walking up the staircase and into the bathroom. Yes, she enjoyed the quietness of her and a good book, and yes, she also didn't want to be anywhere near that party, but there was something off about her. She was _always_ alone. No one really ever wanted to be around Clare Edwards because all she ever spoke about was George Harrison and Sylvia Plath. Not that she really cared what anyone thought about her anyway. She'd be a millionaire, soon enough, and they could think what they wanted. They could realize that maybe they should have befriended her in university and maybe they would be just as wealthy as her. Or at least that was her plan.

"We cannot let Clare stay home tonight." The two girls muttered to themselves from downstairs. "She needs to lose her virginity. She needs to lighten up. She needs to… be _normal._"

"If you two were practicing your whisper voices you should work on it more!" Clare yelled from the top of the stairs, sighing softly to herself. Conversations like these actually arose quite often. About how she 'had a stick up her ass' and how she needed to 'loosen up' more, not that she honestly gave a damn. She sighed, turning on the hot water of the tub and untangling a hair tie from around her wrist. She pulled her curls back into a bun, and began to tie up her hair in a few loose wraps of the tie. She began to slip off her baggy checkered sweat pants, and dipped one foot into the water as it rose to test its heat_. Perfection_. Not scorching, and yet not lukewarm. That's how Clare Edwards viewed herself as a person. She wasn't a gorgeous, supermodel material, and she was not yet nerd-world ugly. She was right there in between, wearing thrift store floral dresses and carrying around a novel from way before her time.

She pulled off her shirt and let it rest on the ground beside the pants she had been wearing. She grasped her phone that she had set down on the counter of the sink and plugged it into the docking station, flipping through the music. People that had looked through her phone had often called her a hipster for listening to the most unknown bands, and being obsessed with Paul McCartney, but she brushed their thoughts aside. She couldn't care less for their unimportant opinions about her. How she viewed herself was _much _more important than how they viewed her.

As old sixties music filled the bathroom, bouncing off the walls and into her ears, a smile appeared on her face. Finally, something she could enjoy. An evening alone with a bubble bath and herself. She finished undressing momentarily and stepped into the warm tub. Clare let a soft sigh fall from her lips as she slid in completely, letting the water consume her and her thoughts drift away. She left the shower curtain opened ever so slightly and closed her eyes. This was what a college student needed. A nice hot bath to let all the thoughts of assignments and grades that needed to be met melt away in the warm water. It would be impossible to forget about all of her shit, of course, but she'd do her best to put it all off for the night and leave it for the weekend approaching her. Friday nights were always the best to relax, and then weekends she could get all the cluttered work that needed to be finished, done.

"_Eleanor Rigby died in the church and was buried along with her name. Nobody came."_ Clare hummed along with the music. Suddenly, the door to the bathroom swung open, and Clare shrieked, reaching for the curtain of the shower to cover herself. "What are you _doing_?"

"We've come to a group decision," Jenna began, and gestured between Alli and her, "that we _cannot_ let you stay home on this Friday night. We let you stay home too much. You _need_ a social life and we're going to give you one!" Alli squealed at the idea, and Clare stared blankly at them.

"We'll go to the party, find you a hot guy – the two of you can have sex! But it can't be Drew of course. He's obviously mine." Alli said in a slightly defensive tone, earning a confused look from Clare. "Are you in?"

"Uh," Clare looked at them in utter shock. "No? No. I'm not 'in'! Are you two out of your minds?"

"No way, _you're_ the one out of your mind. You're keeping your virginity locked up in that little silver band of yours. It's time to let loose - _be you_! Be… fun and exciting! Don't you remember? You were fun in grade nine!" Jenna said a trying smile on her face.

"Is that a joke? I lost my only boyfriend to _you _because I was the complete opposite of fun." Clare said, trying to stand to her feet and keep herself covered at the same time. "Hand me that towel." Clare ordered, pointing at the towel sitting on the toilet seat.

"Not unless you promise to come tonight." Alli said sternly.

"That's not true, Clare. KC and I just… clicked better? No matter though, that's all in the past – we're all friends now!" Jenna argued, and Clare scoffed.

"Sure we are, because friends force friends to have sex and drag each other to parties." Clare said, throwing a glare at Alli. "The towel?"

"No! You're going out tonight, and you're going to have really hot sex with some really hot guy. It can even be a girl if you want; we just want to see you come out without that damn purity ring on!" Alli said, getting almost upset with Clare now.

"Okay, wow." Clare said, giving them a fake laugh. "This has _got_ to be a joke, right? I'm not having sex, not with a guy, or a girl – or an anything. I'm not having sex. Period."

"Yes, you _are_!" Both girls said in unison, almost as if this entire conversation had been planned in the past.

Clare pursed her lips, muttering something under her breath. "Can't you just give me the towel, Alli? Please?" Alli sighed, and picked up the towel, stepping up in front of Clare and looking sadly at her.

"We're just trying to look out for you, Clare. You're always cooped up in here all alone listening to… The Crickets, and –"

"Alli, it's The Beatles." Clare corrected, disgusted at the fact she would make such a mistake.

"I don't care. All you ever do is stay at home and do classwork and listen to old music and watch old movies. We feel bad for you, okay? We just want you to have fun. To have an evening out with us at a party and get drunk and pop your cherry and just be one of the girls. Is that too much to ask for? Because I guess with you it is. We've been friends since grade nine, and when have I ever asked you do to something for me?"

"A million times."

"And now I want to repay you! Just let Jenna and I dress you up in some high heels and lip stick and take you to this party. Just this once. _Please_." Alli begged, staring desperately at an annoyed Clare Edwards in front of her.

Clare bit her lip, staring back at the girl who wasn't going to let up. She knew that if she told Alli no now, she would never get out of it. Every time there would be a party of some sort, she would try and drag Clare to it. It was inevitable. It was just going to happen – and Clare knew it. "Just this once?" she questioned, and Alli responded with a grin and a nod. Clare groaned, reaching for the towel from Alli's hands and pulling it into the shower. "Fine. I'll go." She said with an angry undertone. Jenna and Alli responded with girly screams, both jumping up and down in the bathroom.

"Oh goodie, Clare-Bear! I'll go get the high heels!" Jenna squealed.

"And I'll go get the pink!"

"And I'll sit here miserably waiting for my demise." Clare sighed, stepping out of the bathtub and sitting down on the toilet seat. She knew deep down that no matter what happened tonight, she'd be regretting it in the morning.

** (…..)**

"I _cannot_ wait to see Drew." Alli said anxiously as they pulled up the street a little ways.

"Yes, Alli. You've mentioned that fifteen or sixteen times on the way here." Clare said sardonically, rolling her eyes as she looked into the rear-view-mirror. "Can we just set some rules before we go in there?" Clare muttered, turning off the car and pulling the keys into her hands. She turned around in the front seat of the car to look back at the two girls glossing up their lips excitedly. "Hello?"

"Mhmm, go ahead and set your rules, darling." Alli puckered her lips up in a small makeup mirror and applying probably a third coat of gloss to her lips.

"We've got to be back home by one, okay? And considering I'm the designated driver –"

"Sure thing, baby. We'll see you inside." Jenna muttered, both girls giggling as they got out of the car and began to walk down the street. Clare stared at both of them in shock as they left her alone in her beat up old car.

"Um, excuse me!" Clare yelled after them, getting out of her car and locking it up manually. "I wasn't finished talking!"

"Walk and talk, Clare!" Alli yelled from several feet away, as Clare longed to catch up, walking fast. Though Jenna had shown her shoes after shoes to wear, Clare couldn't help but just wear her regular black flats. And no matter how many low cut hot-pink shirts Alli had shown her, Clare had to wear a dark purple vintage blouse. Everything the girls showed her was just_ not _her style - not her style at all. In fact, the clothes that both girls were wearing tonight almost disgusted her. The way Jenna's hips moved back and forth in a leopard print pencil skirt made her look like she belonged on Jersey Shore. And Alli looked as if she was drowning in pink. Was this how everyone dressed at parties? If so, Clare was glad she didn't go every Friday night like these two.

"If you're going to have sex, just please be protected." Clare said, catching up to the two of them who were both moving remarkably fast for two girls in high heels.

"_We_ should be saying that to _you_, Clare-Bear." Jenna laughed, rolling her eyes. "We'll find you the perfect guy. Do you want to go for a bad boy type? Or sweet and innocent?"

"I'm not having sex." Clare said defensively, as both girls snorted. "I'm not!"

"You are. You came to this party, therefore you're having sex. Bad boy or sweetheart?"

"I'm not talking about this." Clare said, putting off the subject completely as they approached the front door. You could tell definitely that there was a party going on, just because the front door was left completely open and there was loud music emanating from inside. Clare already scoffed at the taste in music. Of course she had heard the songs a few times in her life because she lived with pop music addicts; but she never really realized how annoying they were playing at a party.

"Drew!" Alli squealed as the boy of her dreams approached the three of them.

"Alli, Jenna… and?" Drew muttered, holding a cliché red cup in his hand and smiling deviously at all three of them.

"This is Clare. She doesn't go out much." Jenna said, earning a punch in the arm from Clare. "You act like I'm lying." Jenna laughed, looking around the room, as if she was looking for someone specifically. "Where's Jake?" Jenna asked.

"Manning the food station until the party gets a little livelier." Drew answered, pointing his thumb backwards towards the kitchen. "You girls want something to drink?"

"No than-"

"Yes!" Jenna and Alli screeched, walking towards the middle of the room, their high heels clicking against the wood floor of the house. Clare and Drew stood awkwardly in the doorway, and a cough fell from Clare's lips.

"I guess I should go after them…" Clare whispered, and Drew stepped out of her way. There was something weird about him, and even though Alli spoke such amazing things about him, like how hot he was, and how he was such a fantastic kisser, in front of Clare he just gave her a weird vibe. Clare walked into the middle of the house, into the living room, as she scanned the house with her eyes. It was about the same layout of their college campus home. Stairs to the second floor visible from the front door, kitchen to the left, and the living space to the right. The kitchen even looked exactly the same with barstools and island in the middle of the room. "Zero points for originality." She muttered, thinking about who could have designed these houses for the students.

"Clare, Clare!" Alli said loudly, waving her over to the kitchen where there were tons of little appetizers for them to eat. Pigs in a blanket. Imitation sushi. Almost everything there was inedible to a vegetarian such as Clare Edwards. She sighed, walking towards her friends and smiling softly at Jake manning the food. She had met him once or twice. One time he was working on the back window for her sociology class, and for some reason Clare didn't think he knew what he was doing with all the ruckus he was making. "This is Jake." Alli gestured to the man who merely shrugged at Clare's presence.

"We've met." Clare said, as Jake raised his eyebrows.

"Anyway, once we find Adam –" Alli began, as a tall, fit looking guy approached the four of them standing around the island. "Speak of the devil! Adam, we need your help."

"How can I help you lovely ladies?" Adam asked, a sly grin across his face as he tried to lean against the island – only resulting in him tripping slightly over his own feet. Jenna giggled.

"This is our friend Clare, and we need to help her swipe her v-card tonight." Alli said, as Clare pinned her eyebrows together in almost an angry manor. Alli ignored it. "You know, like, everyone on campus. Can you help us out?" Adam nodded and snapped his fingers.

"Can I help? Miss Bhandari, I know just the man for your friend! He's quite the charmer; you'll love him, Miss Clare." Adam told her, as Clare stared nervously at everyone in front of her. She honestly didn't think they would make her go through with this, anyway. Clare had come to the party, and wasn't that all that they wanted? She blushed slightly and shook her head.

"Wait," Clare said, holding up her hands in protest while Jake poured drinks for everyone. "Don't I even get a say in this? I don't want to sleep with a total stranger." Everyone ignored her. Alli took a sip of her beer, and Jenna leaned against Jake in an attempt to get him to like her. It wasn't working. "What, has everyone here lost their virginity to a stranger?" Jenna shrugged, and Alli only blushed. "Well, _great_." Clare groaned. "What if I get an STI or something?"

"You won't, believe me." Adam reassured, flashing Clare a generous smile. "He'll probably even take pretty good care of you considering you're a virgin."

"See, Clare? It's not that big of a deal!" Jenna said, taking the cup from Jake's hands and taking a long sip. "We'll find you a hot guy - probably whoever Adam is talking about – force you two into a room, and presto! You come out de-virginified. Plan is simple. Plan is easy. Plan is go."

"Plan is _a _go." Clare corrected, suddenly covering her mouth.

"Goodie!" Both girls screamed, as Adam hid a laugh. "None the matter though, let's go dance!" Jenna squealed, grabbing Clare by the hand and dragging her out to the dance floor – which was just the living space of the house along with a sheet spread out on the floor. The environment was completely new to Clare. It was an understatement to say she had absolutely no idea what was going on, or how to react to the sudden people dancing against her backside all the time. Especially considering all Clare could do was stand there and take it while they did so. She was at a party. If she was going to turn around and slap the person for being so inappropriate she might as well just leave – which wouldn't float well for Jenna or Alli. Her heard was still racing nervously waiting for said mystery guy to appear out of nowhere, drag her into a bedroom, strip her of her innocence and let her go back into the crowd feeling cold and alone. She was dreading this. She was honestly dreading this.

Without warning, Alli had dragged her across the room to Adam and a darker looking fellow standing in the corner. His skin wasn't dark or anything, only his demeanor. The way he stood, the way he dressed – the way he looked at everyone there was this dark undertone that made Clare shudder with fear. It was obvious; this was going to be the guy.

"Hey!" Alli said over the loud music, dragging a nervous Clare behind her. "This is Clare, and –" Her voice was muffled by the loudness of everyone else, and Clare honestly didn't bother trying to listen to anything they were saying. She knew what was happening. Alli was trying to set her up with this guy, and it was about to happen – for sure it was about to happen. "What's your name?"

"Uh-" the guy stuttered, earning a squeal from Alli.

"Good enough! You two have fun!" Alli yelled, waving Clare off as she grabbed onto Drew's arm and disappeared somewhere into the crowd. Clare eyed the man in front of her and her heart practically stopped. She really didn't know how she felt about this. About this confrontation, about what Alli had prepared for her – about all of it. It all seemed like it was going to be a big mistake that she was going to regret the next morning. No, she knew it would be a big mistake she would regret in the morning, no matter what happened between her and this nameless fellow. Clare wondered why Alli hadn't asked for his name, anyway. She found it incredibly rude, and now Clare would be giving herself over to a total stranger!

She suddenly noticed that Adam, who had been standing beside the man, had completely disappeared, leaving the two of them alone.

"So?" the guy tried to make conversation over the loud music, and Clare almost went into somewhat of a panic. She smiled awkwardly at him and looked around the crowded room full of party goers.

"S-So." She said in response, noticing a room to one of the bedrooms off to the side. Her heart began to beat fast in her chest, though she had absolutely no reason to be. She couldn't… she wasn't really going to have sex with this total stranger, was she? Well, it sure seemed that way by the way she touched his arm and swallowed. "I think there's a bedroom over there. Let's just… let's just go." She said quietly, starting to walk backwards towards the room she had seen. Clare was so nervous that her feet seemed to trip over themselves, and she bumped into someone behind her, and almost fell down onto the floor – except the tall dark stranger had reached for her arm just in time, saving her before she had hit the floor completely.

"You okay?" he asked, a smirk curling onto his lips. "Be careful."

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." Clare blushed, her hand reaching for the doorknob, as they were only several feet away from the room. "Let's just… let's just… come on."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so I wasn't going to upload this until 2 or 3 more days but somebody (I don't know who it was lol, anonymous people okay.) was like begging me to upload chapter two and like my girlfriend I'm whipped so I'm just going to upload it now for the sake of making everyone happy. There may be a few mistakes because I didn't have anyone read over it, but I'm hoping it's still good enough for all of you! I haven't gotten any questions or anything about it so I'm hoping everything's going great for... everyone. Okay, I'm not finished with chapter three yet, so please don't ask me to upload chapter three like tomorrow or something - it'll be posted when it's posted! **

**Okay, that's about it. This chapter is dedicated to that pesky anon ;)**

* * *

She stumbled inside, almost as if she had a bit of tipsiness to her – when on the contrary; she had absolutely nothing to drink at all. Drinking any form of alcohol was completely out of the question for Clare Edwards… yet why was she standing in the bedroom of the home that belonged to a total stranger, with a man she had only met moments before? He closed the door behind him, and she stared nervously at him. In the crowded room of people she could barely even notice any of his features – but now, in the light, in the room alone she could take in his full appearance. He had perfect posture, and emerald green eyes that were hidden behind dark black bangs. The way he stood even made her feel stupid about her own. He had this stature about him. He stood completely straight, without one flaw upon him. He cleared his throat, and took a step forward.

"Wait." Clare whispered, shaking her hair lightly, trying not to make eye contact with the man in front of her. His green eyes were almost intoxicating, and if she continued to stare – she wondered if she might have even gone along with this crazy plan. "I don't… I wasn't listening… I don't even know your name."

"Eli." He said, raising a hand to run through his shaggy black hair.

"Eli what?" Clare pestered.

He laughed softly. "Does it matter?"

"Yes it matters." She blushed, looking down at her shoes. "I think I should know the last name of the guy I'm losing my virginity too."

"So that's what this is about."

"Yes." Clare's voice got quieter. She crossed her arms over her chest out of defense and let out a shaky breath. "They think that me being in college and being a virgin is pathetic. So that's why –"

"- That's why they set you up to come to this party… to lose your virginity." Eli said, finishing her sentence. Clare sighed, biting down on her lip. Eli nodded, sucking in a breath and stepping forward again, coming closer towards her. Clare stared up at the man in front of her and laughed slightly to herself. "I guess we better get this over with." He muttered, licking his lips slightly, and leaning forward – pressing a soft kiss to her cheek.

"I…" Clare began, as Eli's lips moved from the place on her cheek to her lips, sending chills down her spine. Only one boy had ever kissed her in the past, and she had known him for a while before the two of them had ever… _started something. _Now here she was, innocent Clare Diana Edwards kissing the man on the mouth, and about to give him her virginity. "I um…" she swallowed, their eyes making contact for a brief moment. Blue clashed with green, and her breath hitched slightly. "I don't think I should do this." Her voice was quiet – careful. "No, I honestly don't think that I _can _do this."

Eli took a step back, away from her, and nodded slowly to himself. "That's all right." He muttered. "I don't think I should, anyway. Losing your virginity is important – special. You should save it for someone you're in love with." Clare cocked her head to the side, immediately interested in what he had to say. It surprised her greatly that a… a guy in college, at a college party believed something like this. In fact, she honestly believed that once she had told him no, he wouldn't listen. That he might pounce upon her and, as much as she was afraid to think it – rape her.

"You really think that?" she asked, and Eli raised his eyebrows, a smirk curling onto his lips.

"Is it so crazy that I do?" he asked, and Clare smiled a little. She stepped backwards a little, and sat down on the bed that was only a few steps behind her.

"I don't know." She muttered, as he walked towards her and sat beside her on the old vintage style bedspread.

"Wow, didn't know the Torres' had such a tacky house." Eli commented, and Clare turned to look towards him.

"Is that whose house this is? The Torres? I must have not been paying attention… Alli's obsessed with Drew."

"You really don't know where you are, do you?" Eli asked, giving her a sympathetic grin. Clare shook her head.

"I have psychotic friends, Mr.…." Clare nudged him lightly, rolling her eyes. "You still didn't tell me your last name!"

Eli laughed, clicking his tongue. "Maybe I don't want you to know. Maybe I don't want you finding me around campus!" he exclaimed, a cheap grin plastered to his face.

"Do you go to DU?" Clare questioned, and Eli nodded slowly in response. "I've never seen you around before."

"I lurk in the shadows." Eli said in mock mystery. "No, but in reality we probably have nothing in common. No classes together." Eli shrugged.

"Well what do you like?" she asked, suddenly interested in the boy that… that seemed to care about her, though they had never even spoken in the past. Eli had never even noticed her in the past, and now here they were – and he wouldn't do it. He wouldn't take her virginity because she had asked him not too. There was something different about this boy than others, and she was interested in figuring it out.

"Reading. Writing. Listening."

Clare laughed slightly. "Are you kidding? You're describing my entire life in front of me." She smiled, a red blush appearing on her cheeks and she didn't even know why. They didn't have chemistry… they didn't even know each other! "Who's your favourite author?"

"Chuck Palahniuk."

"You're kidding!" Clare exclaimed, an excited, interested grin on her face. "I love his work!" Eli pressed his lips into a line in surprise.

"Hmm." He shrugged. "Maybe we do have a lot in common, Clare." He said. Clare furrowed her eyebrows.

"How'd you know my name?"

"Your friends. They said your name when they introduced you." Eli said, but there was a hint of a lie in his eyes… but she didn't question it. She nodded, sighing softly.

"My friends." She groaned, looking towards the door. "I can't go back out there and tell them I didn't do it. They'll… they'll hate me?" Eli snickered. "Stop it." she nudged him. They had known each other five minutes, and they were teasing each other like they had known each other for years.

"They're your friends. They won't hate you knowing you came out of here a virgin." Eli told her straight, and Clare looked down, trying to smile but it seemed absolutely impossible. Eli's eyes scanned her over and he breathed deeply. "You really don't want to let them down, do you?" Clare shook her head, and Eli looked around the room to see what he could do. "Okay. What's in your bag?" he asked, and Clare stared at him, confused. "You got lip stick, eye shadow? Anything?"

Clare opened up the small handbag she had brought with her and looked through it. There were tampons, a small comb, and other various supplies a girl in college might carry around in her purse. "I have lip gloss?" Clare said, holding up the small red container filled with sparkly red lip gloss. Eli rolled his eyes.

"It'll do. Put it on." He demanded, as he stood to his feet and looked around the room to see what other damage he could do. Eli moved over towards the bed, and ruffled the sheets, and threw a couple pillows on the floor.

"Okay. It's on." Clare said, as Eli walked around the room back to Clare, and bit his lip.

"Kiss my face." He told her, and Clare scoffed.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, come on, Clare. Just do it. Do you want this to be convincing or not?"

Clare raised her eyebrows. "W-What to be convincing?" she asked, and Eli sighed.

"Don't you want them to think we actually had sex?"

"You mean lie." Clare corrected.

"If you want to get official. It's more of a… _let's not, and say we did._"

The words hung in the air for some time. It was actually quite the brilliant idea. Tell everyone that the two had slept with each other, when in actuality they hadn't even touched each other. Except for a kiss or two. If the two of them had made it seem as if they had, and told everyone that they did… it would be the most perfect scheme. And then while everyone was thinking that they had, Clare could be left alone when it came to Alli or Jenna bugging her twenty-four seven. Clare sighed softly, and stood to her feet. "You're lucky that I think this is such a good idea, you know. Otherwise… otherwise I'd be totally against doing this. I mean, we've just met, Eli."

"You're the one that told me to follow you in here." He snickered. Clare stood to her feet, and punched his arm playfully.

"Oh, shut up." She rolled her eyes, and stood on her tip toes to reach his face. Her lips placed sticky, watermelon kisses against his cheeks, trying her hardest to leave behind traces of her glossy lips. "There." She stepped to the side, and away from him. "You're covered in kisses." She said, feeling quite proud of herself.

"Great. Now, come here." He motioned his finger, and stepped closer, messing up her perfect curls.

"Eli!" she shouted, batting his hands away.

"Perfect!" Eli grinned slyly, looking at what he had done in front of her. "Sex hair. _Faaabulous."_ Clare blushed.

"Is that all? Nothing else?" Clare whispered, and Eli nodded.

"One more thing. I'm going to need that." He said, pointing to her hand, as Clare raised it up. "The ring, it's a purity ring, isn't it?" She nodded slowly, knowing that it was. A purity ring that she had gotten when she was seven or eight years old, and had always planned on keeping it on her until she had truly lost her virginity. But here Eli was, trying to take it from her. And she was a little bit apprehensive.

"What are you going to do with it?" she whispered, looking up at him with fearful blue eyes.

"Wear it. So everyone thinks that I did it."

Clare nodded, looking down at her ring finger and the small silver band with words engraved on it. As she slipped the ring off of her finger, she reluctantly placed it into Eli's palm, and bit her lip. "Take care of it, okay?" she mumbled, swallowing hard. "Don't ever lose it or… give it to someone. It's important to me."

"I would never." Eli responded. Clare watched as he unclasped the silver necklace he had on, and pulled it off. She was slightly confused as to what he was doing – but it soon hit her. He was going to attach her purity ring to it so all could see. So that everyone and anyone would see that Eli had her virginity. Or at least, that's what everyone would believe. "True love waits." He read off of the ring before he slid it beside the small silver guitar pick. "Wait, okay?" Eli told her. Clare raised her eyebrows.

"Wait for what?" she asked.

"For this. For whatever it says. True love waits, you know? Stay true to that."

Clare stared at him in awe. This was the first boy she had met, that wasn't someone from her strictly Christian church that actually believed in this mumbo jumbo. She had honestly been waiting for someone to come along that she would really fall hard for, so she'd be able to give it up. But here this man was, telling her to wait. She'd never met him before. She'd never even seen him before – and here he was… He honestly didn't look like the type to believe in this sort of stuff, either. In fact by the way he began; capturing her lips in a kiss he seemed to know what he was doing. "O-Okay." She whispered, staring nervously into those green orbs.

"You should probably get out of breath." Eli suggested, and pulled lightly on the purple blouse she was wearing, making it slightly messy. "I hope you can act." Clare smiled.

"I can't. But I can try my best, how does that sound?" she offered, and Eli nodded. Clare began to back up towards the door of the bedroom – taking in several breaths to hyperventilate. "You still didn't tell me your last name."

Eli smirked. "Goldsworthy. Eli Goldsworthy."

"Wow." Clare laughed, "That's really Jewish."

"Shut up, I know." He rolled his eyes, and looked around the bedroom. "Well. It was nice meeting you."

"It was nice letting you take my virginity." Clare said with a wink, her hand on the doorknob. "Maybe I'll see you around…" Eli shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets as he watched Clare leaving the bedroom. "Bye." She whispered, a small red blush appearing on her cheeks. She had been in there maybe all fifteen minutes, and as she walked out – the loud music of the party began to overwhelm her. Everyone around her seemed to be completely wasted, and deep down she hoped that Alli might be a little tipsy to not notice the fact that Clare didn't really look as if she'd gotten her cherry popped five minutes before.

"Clare!" A voice called from around her, shoving others out of the way. "Did you do it!" Jenna squealed, and Clare nodded slowly, earning a loud ecstatic cheer from Jenna in response. "She did it! Clare Edwards swiped her V-Card!" Jenna yelled, as Alli accompanied them.

"Holy shit!" Alli yelled, stumbling up beside them, her typical red cup in her hands as she bumped into Jenna. "You really did it, Clare-Bear? You let him take your virginity?" Clare held up her hand in response, showing the bare spot on her ring finger. Alli gasped. "You did! We've got to celebrate! Someone get Clare a beer!"

"Woah, Alli." Clare shook her head in response, as the door behind them opened. Eli walked out, only glancing slightly at the three girls. Their eyes met for only seconds, and a smirk curled onto his lips.

"He is _so _looking at you!" Jenna exclaimed, and Clare rolled her eyes, turning back to the two girls in front of her.

"Really, Jenna? I didn't even notice!" Clare scoffed, as someone tried to hand her a drink. "No thank you." She said, pushing the drink away.

"Clare! Just have a sip; you deserve it after the cherry popping that just went on in there! Don't you want to sit down? Aren't you like… majorly sore?" Alli questioned, and Clare shrugged.

"I'm okay? Besides, we all know who the designated driver here is." Clare said, and both girls laughed at her. "Stop it. If it wasn't for me you two would probably end up in a car accident."

"Can't you at least come and dance with us, Clare?" Jenna suggested, tugging on Clare's shirt, suddenly noticed how it was pulled slightly on her left side. "Sweetheart, you could have at least cleaned up a bit before you joined the party again." Clare batted Jenna's hands away and began to fix it up herself, playing slightly with her skirt as well. "We really do need to celebrate! Now that you're not a virgin anymore, you can get your sexy on with us on the dance floor." Jenna winked slightly, earning a groan from Clare in disgust.

"That is _not _what it means, Jenna. It means you two can leave me alone from now on? I did it. I had sex. Now I don't have to hear you two constantly bickering about my 'well-being'." Clare said, rolling her eyes. Another couple pushed past them and began to make their way into the bedroom Clare had just exited – and a sigh fell from her lips. "Can't we just go home?" Clare begged, and Alli raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Go home? The party is just getting started, Clare-Bear!" Alli exclaimed, and almost as if on cue – people began to scramble for the exits. Clare furrowed her eyebrows as everyone began to leave, and suddenly Clare heard it.

Sirens.

Of course, Clare Edwards' first college party would be ruined by the police, though it seemed as if the sudden ending of the party was due to rowdy and irresponsible young adults. Alli dropped her cup, and it seemed as if she was about to start sprinting for the door. Clare followed after her slowly, catching her by the arm and pulling her to the side.

"Unless you're missing your ID, I don't see why you're running." Clare said sternly as Jenna followed after them. "You're of age; you're only… slightly drunk? Let's just go back to the car. I'll drive us back to the house." Clare said, dragging a plastered Alli by the arm to her car parked halfway up the street.

"But _Claaare." _Alli whined, tugging on her arm. "I left my bag in Drew's bedroom." Clare stopped in her tracks and looked Alli over – hoping to find some trace of her hot pink handbag.

"Can't we come pick it up tomorrow? Or is it ideal we get it."

"Does she have her cell phone?" Jenna chimed in, and Clare reached for Alli's pockets, looking for it. There wasn't a trace of it. They'd have to go back. They'd have to go back to the home that was now occupied by Drew Torres, Adam Torres, and the police. This was not how Clare had planned to spend her evening. Faking the loss of her virginity, and now running into the police? Not her style.

Clare groaned, and shoved Alli towards Jenna. "I'll go back and get her bag. I'm the only sober one here anyway. You two go back to the car and _stay put._" Clare demanded, shoving her bag into Jenna's hands. Jenna raised her eyebrows.

"For someone who isn't a virgin anymore, you sure aren't in the best mood." She said, laughing slightly to herself as she walked Alli back to the car. Clare just had to be in one of the worst moods ever at this point. All it seemed her friends cared about were partying, getting drunk, and having sex with strangers. Did she really go to this party and almost let someone take her most precious gift? At least the man had been considerate and let her do what she wanted – and even helped her cover it up a bit and pretend that she _had. _At least someone was daring enough to help her. At least –

"Are you serious, Clare?" A slightly familiar voice said. She stopped in her tracks. "You're going back to a party that's been busted by the po-po?" Her eyes scanned around the dark street, unable to see who was speaking to her. "Roaming around in the dark alone without your bag, too? Someone might take advantage of you."

Out of the shadows, stepped Eli Goldsworthy, and Clare let out a relieved sigh. "Thanks, you almost scared me to death." She rolled her eyes, continuing to walk back towards the house, with Eli following after her. "My friend left her bag – and she's wasted. I have to go back and get it." she explained, shrugging lightly.

"The friend that put you up to having sex with me? Yeah. Seems like you should help her out." Eli said, stepping beside her.

"That's what friends are for, Eli."

"Well then I'll go in and get the bag for you." Eli said, taking hold of her arm and stopping her.

"Why?"

"That's what friends are for, you just said so yourself."

Clare laughed lightly and shook her head. "Eli, we're not friends. We only met thirty minutes ago." She corrected him. There was a streetlight only several feet away from the two of them, and because of it – she could see the saddened expression on his face. Had telling him that they weren't friends really hurt his feelings? "Wait, are you seriously upset by that?"

"No." Eli shrugged, stepping aside. There was an awkward silence between the two of them, and Clare's eyes wandered to the purity ring hanging on his necklace chain. "Look, I just didn't want you walking into there and getting questioned by Officer Turner."

"Oh, you know the Blue Meanies personally?" Clare questioned, crossing her arms.

"Blue… meanies?"

"Sorry." Clare corrected herself, feeling slightly stupid. "I'm a Beatles fan. I mean the police. You know them personally?" Eli cleared his throat and looked away from her. The answer was obviously yes. "I'm going to take that as a yes. I think I can fend for myself, Eli. It's all right." She told him, reaching forward and placing a hand on his arm gently for a few seconds. "But if you'd like to do your thing and _lurk in the shadows,_" she teased, "then be my guest. I'll be right inside getting Alli's bag."

Eli let go of her arm, and she smiled, letting her own fall back to her side. Clare turned on her heels towards the house again and bit her lip. Why was he taking such an interest in her well-being now, anyway? Only earlier had he been okay with sleeping with her and now he had completely flipped switches to an awkward, caring kind of person. She shrugged it off and stepped up to the building, where several cops stood at attention.

"Can we help you, young lady?" An African-American man asked her, giving her a serious look.

"My friend left her bag in there. Is it all right if I step inside to get it?"

"What's it look like?" The man asked, stepping out of the way to show several misplaced handbags and other accessories. "One of these?" Clare took another step forward and searched through the forgotten bags, hairbands, and even shoes. But absolutely none of them seemed to be Alli's.

"No." Clare shook her head. "None of these. She said she left it in one of the bedrooms."

The officer rolled his eyes. "If you think you're going into this house right now, you must be insane. Miss, you can get your friends bag tomorrow, or the next day. Not today." Clare pursed her lips.

"Sir you don't understand. It has everything in it. Her ID, her cell phone, her-"

"You're still not going into this house. Unless you live here, or are related to the Torres or Martin's, you're not entering this building." He said sternly. Clare sighed, walking off the porch and down the front steps. Not only was Alli going to be majorly drunk when she returned, but angry too without her hot pink Prada handbag. Clare almost groaned to herself walking around in the darkness to find her way back to her car. But then there he was again - the green eyes piercing through the darkness and coming up in front of her. She stopped, and sighed.

"Couldn't get in?" Eli asked, approaching her again, as Clare shook her head, defeated. "I've got it." he clicked his tongue and looked away from her at the house in front of them. "Go around the back. Whose room is it?"

"Drew's."

"Upstairs, first door on the left." Eli told her, turning her body around and directing her to the house. "I'll go distract Officer Turner. You go around the back, and whatever you do… just get the bag." Eli told her, and Clare bit her lip, nodding slightly. She had never disobeyed the law before – but Eli seemed to know what he was doing, so she casually began to make her way around the house for the back door. It was, of course, left open from the amount of college students practically running for their lives. As she stepped inside, she tried to follow Eli's instructions. Don't talk to anything – don't do anything but get the bag and get out. Clare walked up the stairs to the bedroom, and found the door. First door on the… left, was it? Clare turned the handle, and looked inside. It seemed quiet, and she hoped nobody was in there. Just the thought of walking into a room where… she didn't want to think about it. Clare stepped inside and glanced around for the hot pink hand bag. There it was, lying in the middle of the bed, completely vulnerable to be stolen from.

"Dammit." A voice muttered from around her, and Clare jumped, immediately shocked from hearing a voice. Her hands quickly reached for the bag as she took it in her procession and started to walk out the room, until a crash came from behind her. Clare quickly turned to look – seeing two people tumble from the closet behind her.

"Drew?" Clare said, startled. "Bianca?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow okay I'm super sorry I meant to have this up on thursday but it's sunday now and wow I suck. But here it is! Chapter three! I'm writing chapter four at the moment so hopefully it'll be finished before next sunday lol. I'm super cramped with volunteer work this week so if I don't have it up like within the next few days I'm sorry! :) **

**But I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's totally dedicated to Carmen and Rose because they helped me edit it and ummm, M&M's because I'm eating them right now.**

* * *

"What do you mean 'Drew and Bianca were having sex in a closet'!?" Alli yelled the next morning, pressing a hand to the side of her head out of pain. Her hangover was setting in, and good ole' Clare was taking care of her while Jenna was at work. "I thought… we had… Clare!" Alli pursed her lips and it looked as if she was about to break down into tears.

"You what? You had sex with him?" Clare questioned, taking a sip from her steaming cup of tea. "Alli what happened to 'it doesn't matter who you bang, just as long as you're banging someone'?" Clare argued, bringing up a statement she had heard Alli say sometimes in the past.

"I said that for you. I didn't mean it for me too." Alli mumbled, a sigh escaping her lips. She swiveled slightly on her bar chair at the kitchen island and slumped downwards; her hair covering most of her face as she put her head on her arms. "I liked him _so _much." She said in an inaudible tone. "No way, I totally _loved _him!"

Clare laughed lightly. "Alli, you barely knew him. How did you love him?"

"God, Clare. You don't understand anything." Alli spat, picking herself up from her slump and getting off the chair.

"Where are you going?" Clare asked, cocking her head to the side, blinking at her.

"Somewhere where _you_ aren't going to judge me, obviously." Alli rolled her eyes, walking several feet away into the living room and falling down on the couch. Seconds later the TV had flipped on, and _Jerry Springer _had appeared on the screen. Clare sighed, standing up to her feet and walking towards the living room. She stood besides the couch, looking after Alli as she lied there miserably.

"_So Don, what you're telling me is that only about an hour after you had had sex with your girlfriend, Amy, you went upstairs and slept with Beatrice? Is Beatrice your girlfriend? Amy, are you going to take Don back?" _Jerry questioned, earning a loud groan from Alli.

"Don't do it, Amy. He is _so _totally not worth it!" she whined. Clare reached for the remote and turned off the television. "What the _hell_, Clare? I was watching that!" Clare shook her head and sighed.

"This is so not the environment for you to be in." Clare said sternly, crossing her arms while a sigh slipped from her lips. "Let's go shopping - _swimming_; anything but being here." She suggested, sitting down on the couch next to her hurting friend. Alli shook her head, grabbing a pillow and putting it over her face.

"I don't want to go anywhere where I might be able to see Drew Torres…or any Torres!" Alli groaned.

"Alli, come on. You can't let a boy get you down so much. You just said so yourself, he's not worth it!"

Alli scoffed. "That was about Amy. This is about _me._" Clare raised her eyebrows. "Okay, so maybe it might be the same situation but I _don't _want to leave the house. Can't we just sit around and eat ice cream?"

"No way. Go put on a bikini. We're going to the pool." Clare said, storming off up the stairs. She may have been a hermit sometimes, staying alone at home with a good book – but when it came to her friends in pain, she just felt as if she really, truly needed to help. "And if you're not ready to go when I come back with my things, you are _so _in trouble, missy!"

…

Alli slumped in the front seat of Clare's beat up car, letting out a deep sigh. "Clare I didn't want to go swimming. I don't want to go to the pool. Can't we just go home?" Clare ignored the whines she had been hearing for the past fifteen minutes on the way to the campus pool. It was mid fall on a Saturday afternoon, and the Canadian weather hadn't begun to set in yet, so everyone on campus had to take advantage of the perfect sunny weather. "Clare, please." Alli begged.

"For the last time, Alli, we're going to the pool! If Drew's there, you can strut around in your bikini and flirt with other boys. Make him jealous! This isn't the first time a boy has gotten you down. Just don't beat yourself up over this, you're better than that." Clare said, glancing over at Alli only a few times as she pulled into the campus pool parking lot. Alli sighed, nodding her head a few times in agreement.

"Wow, maybe losing your virginity was a good thing. You've lightened up, and are… giving me advice?" Alli said, as a blush appeared on Clare's cheeks.

"Maybe." Clare said quietly, grabbing her towel from the back seat of the car, along with her MP3 player and some sunblock. Alli grabbed together her own stuff and the two of them got out of the car, Clare manually locking it like her habit. Even during the entire summer break, Clare had only been to this pool once or twice. Most of the summer everyone had gone to Niagara Falls for a summer bash for about three weeks, but Clare stayed behind, getting extra credit for her studies and becoming a 'better journalist' as her teacher had suggested. As they approached the main gate, Alli swiped her ID card through the reader and the two were allowed access inside.

The pool was buzzing with students. It wasn't crowded per say, but there were certainly enough students to fill almost an entire classroom. And in actuality only about a third of the people were really in the pool. Some were on the tennis courts; others lying out in the grass; and many on the old, white, lawn chairs.

"Goodie! Two for us!" Alli said, pointing to two of the chairs that were empty. The two girls walked over towards the chairs and set up camp, unfolding their towels and lying out in the sun. While Alli was wearing a full-blown, hot pink, polka dot bikini, Clare had stayed a little more conservative. A one piece was definitely more her style. A light blue one that for some reason, really complimented her curves drastically. She never needed it to impress anyone, but when she wore it and looked in the mirror – she honestly impressed herself. "Ew." Alli groaned, pointing over to the other side of the pool. "I guess we have company."

Clare's eyes scanned over to the other side of the pool, and a gasp fell from her lips. There he was. Was he following her? Eli Goldsworthy. He was here, lying on a lawn chair with Drew and Adam on either side of him. And even worse; he was shirtless. Though Clare had the opportunity to see him naked yesterday and completely passed it up, she had to act as if today wasn't a big deal. She had to act as if she had seen this yesterday and it was all familiar to her. Clare squinted, trying to get a better view to see if he was wearing his necklace with her ring on it. She could see the silver around his collar bones, but she couldn't see completely if it was there.

"Should we go talk to them?" Clare suggested, and Alli groaned in approval.

"Probably. I should get out what I want to say to Drew before I go insane." Alli said, swinging her legs off the side of the lawn chair and standing to attention. "Come with me, please?" Alli said with puppy dog eyes. Clare nodded as she stood up from the lawn chair and followed Alli to the boys across the pool. There was something different about seeing Eli now than he seemed the last time she had seen him. Then again she had pretty much seen him at _the _worst time possible. He seemed happy at the moment, laughing along with his buddies who were laughing along with him. As the girls approached them, all three became silent. "Drew." Alli said sternly, and he stiffened up a bit. "Can we go somewhere and talk?" Alli put her hands on her hips, exposing her entire body in front of the three of them. Her hot pink bikini was so thin and small that it might as well not have been there. "I know what happened. I may have been drunk, but I'm not _stupid._"

"Okay, okay." Drew said, standing to his feet and following Alli off to the side. And then there were three.

Adam looked back and forth between Eli and Clare and almost started to laugh. There was an awkward silence now. Probably because Adam thought the two had slept together, and the both of them had to act as if they did. Eli picked up a can of Dr. Pepper and started to sip at it after opening it. "So, uh." Adam said, clicking his tongue and trying to get someone's attention. "Clare!" he exclaimed, grinning at her. "You come here often?" Eli almost choked on his drink.

"Well, sure." She said softly, looking down at her feet. "Everyone goes to the campus pool, don't they?"

"Not necessarily." Adam said, shrugging slightly as he leaned back in the chair. "This is Eli's first time here." Adam paused, starting to chuckle to himself lightly. "Seems like a lot of first times going on this weekend, huh, Goldy?"

"Adam!" Eli yelled, turning and growling at his friend. But Adam wouldn't stop laughing. "Adam, fucking quit it."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Adam laughed, clutching his stomach. "I couldn't help myself!"

Clare could feel her cheeks burning up. So now it had begun, the people making cracks at her losing her virginity – which she hadn't even lost. But Eli seemed to be defending her, which… was good. But Adam just wouldn't stop laughing, which made her incredibly uncomfortable. Eli stood to his feet and walked up to Clare, placing a hand on her arm and walking her in another direction away from a hysterical Adam.

"Sorry about him. He's an idiot." Eli murmured, letting go of her arm once they were a little ways off. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting Alli out in the fresh air." Clare said, as Eli raised his eyebrows. "I found Drew and Bianca, um…" she paused, and searched for the right word. "_Doing the deed,_" Eli smirked, "in the closet when I went to go pick up her bag. She's kind of miserable. It was just bad luck that you three ended up being here the same moment we were…"

"Bad luck?" Eli mused, placing a hand over his heart as he feigned hurt. "Seeing me is bad luck?"

"Well, I did just get made fun of…" she whispered, unable to look at him. There was something odd about Eli Goldsworthy. How he kept popping up out of absolutely nowhere and bumping into her again. Not only today at the pool, but the night prior when she was desperate for Alli's handbag. Sure, those were both public places but it almost felt as if the entire moment was planned. "It doesn't really matter, though." Clare said softly, lifting her head from looking at her bare feet against the concrete to look at him.

"It doesn't bother you that he was cracking jokes about you losing your virginity?" Eli asked.

"Before I used to get made fun of for having still being a virgin, Eli." Clare commented with a shrug. "Now they're making fun of me for losing it. Either way I'm in the doghouse, I guess."

"I'll beat him up later for sure, though. He could have kept to himself." Eli said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly for a second. He looked over at Clare in an almost admiring way, as if he was just picturing her in her blouse and skirt from the night before.

"What?" Clare asked, smiling a little.

"Nothing. Hey, uh," Eli bit his lip, "I was about to go in the pool. You want to swim with me?" He offered, and Clare stared at him for a moment. The two of them, swimming in a pool together? Sure there were others around, but what if news had spread so fast that everyone knew about her and Eli 'sleeping together'?

"Well, I, um, sure." Clare said softly.

"Unless you're one of those types who don't swim – you just hang around outside the pool and tan and try to look sexy doing so. Then off with you." Eli said, slightly teasing as Clare rolled her eyes.

"Do I look like one of those types?" she asked, trying to suppress a grin.

"More like the type to be reading a book in the sun than trying to look sexy, honestly." Eli said, waving her to follow him as he walked towards the steps of the pool. Clare followed silently, trying to comprehend the moment at hand. They were… friends, right? Friends swimming together. Friends that everyone thought were 'fuck buddies' or 'friends with benefits' or something. Which they weren't, they were honestly barely even friends to begin with and Clare would vouch for that if people wouldn't call her a whore for sleeping with someone she wasn't even friends with.

"Is the water cold?" Clare asked, as Eli stepped in the first few steps.

Eli shrugged lightly and reached out towards her. "You tell me." He said, grabbing onto her arm and pulling her in. Clare's body hit the water with quite the loud splash, all the water rising up around her as she tried to keep her head from going under. She gasped slightly, and held back a scream so people wouldn't be eyeing her for attention. The Adam situation was already enough attention for the day.

"Wow, thanks a lot, Eli!" Clare scoffed, splashing some water his way. She then bit her lip and rolled her eyes, trying to act all high and mighty towards him. "You almost got my precious curls wet!"

"Oh, no!" Eli yelled, putting a hand over his mouth. "Are they okay? I hope they don't lose form."

Clare laughed, longing to roll her eyes at him but held back, not wanting to seem rude at the same time. "You're silly." She said softly, looking off out of the pool at Alli and Drew having an argument a little ways off. It was quite obvious Alli was winning by the way Drew was cowering in her presence. "So you're friends with Drew?" Clare asked, turning her attention back to Eli in front of her.

"Nah, more with Adam. Drew just wanted to tag along today. I'm not a big fan of the jock types myself, and I mean he's at DU for college football." Eli shrugged, moving the water a bit around the both of them. "He's told me and Adam probably a thousand times that he's going to be a major football player one day and I'm doubtful."

"What are you studying?" Clare asked, curious.

"Psychology."

"So you want to be a psychologist," Clare commented, nodding slowly, "that's nice. It sounds like –"

"No, I just said I was _studying _psychology. Doesn't mean that I want to be a psychologist. Do you really want to be what you're studying?"

"Most people do." Clare laughed slightly, shrugging at his words. She was majoring in journalism so she could be a journalist. Why on earth would he study psychology and not want to be a psychologist? "Well then what do you want to do in life?"

"Write. All the time. Plays, novels, biographies. All of it. If I could spend every waking moment in front of a computer screen writing down every little detail that pops into my head, I would. But that's not what my parents want – so I chose psychology. It only really requires one skill." Eli told her.

"What's that?"

"Listening."

Clare's mind rolled back like a tape to try to figure out what it was that he liked about listening. There had to be something significant. Had he told her anything the night before? He said that he liked it. Was that just it, the fact that he enjoyed listening? That wouldn't be a healthy career choice, just listening to people because he liked to do it.

"I like to hear their stories. Shit that happens to them and, you know, try and figure out what kind of mental issues they've got up in there." Eli said, swirling the water around like a mini tornado around his fingers in the water. "We've all got something, you know."

"We do?"

"Sure we do. You do, too."

"Well what's my _mental issue, _Eli?" She said in almost a teasing voice.

"I've barely known you twenty-four hours. I can't answer that. I'd have to study you, watch you. Be around you on a daily basis to figure out something like that."

"Oh." Clare whispered. She should have thought of that initially. And she was mentally kicking herself in the ass for asking such a stupid question. Yes, he was majoring in psychology but he couldn't know everything about her just yet.

"But I do know one thing." Eli nodded, earning a confused cock of the head from Clare. "You're self-conscious. You're wearing a one piece bathing suit while your best friend's boobs are hanging out of her bikini top. You don't want to show your body off, do you?" he mused, and Clare scoffed, splashing him with some water.

"Not true. I just don't want to look… to look… _dirty._"

"Well, Clare. You've already lost your virgin, pure, status. You might as well give it a try."

Clare sighed, shrugging a little as she looked at him. Deep down Clare wished that this really hadn't happened to her. That she didn't have to pretend that she wasn't a virgin anymore and that she could just have the purity ring on his necklace back. It was almost haunting her. Just sitting there attached to the silver chains begging for her to reach for it and grab it back. Her eyes lingered upon it, biting down on her lip as she tried to shake her head. "No. No, you're right." She said, agreeing with Eli's assumption of her. Maybe she was just self-conscious. "I'm self-conscious. I doubt I could pull off any of Alli's clothes."

"If it makes you feel any better," Eli said, giving her a light smile in return. "Your wardrobe is impeccable to me. Vintage. It looks good on you." Clare laughed a little at his answer.

"Thanks." Her cheeks were burning up with a deep crimson color, and she knew she needed to hide it desperately. She couldn't let herself blush in front of him. He wasn't someone that deserved to see her blush. He was just someone she had met. Nobody important. Clare looked away for a moment and sucked in a deep breath, and brought her hands to her face to try to calm down the burning sensation in them.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Eli offered, looking around to hear the noise. Clare listened closely for a second and heard it. It sounded like bells. Not church bells, but bells clinking against each other in a song. Her eyes scanned the pool around them to try to figure out what it was. It was loud, to be honest. And when her eyes finally found it, she smiled.

"I didn't know why they still have ice cream trucks in this century." Clare laughed, watching as people began to line up in front of the truck to buy a tasty treat.

"You want one? My treat." Eli offered, and Clare pinned her eyebrows together in confusion. There was something weird about this man and she couldn't seem to put her finger on what it was. He was so into doing things for her. And now, buying things for her? Clare shook her head.

"No, it's all right, I can buy my own." She said, as the two started to get out of the pool, and over to where Eli's party had been. Clare stood there, shivering like an idiot while Eli picked up his towel.

"Adam, give me your towel." Eli commanded when they approached him. Adam laughed, shaking his head.

"No way, this is mine. What if I want to go in?" Adam said in defense, holding up his hands. Eli rolled his eyes.

"Right. Now give me your towel. I know you're not going in, and I know why. So give me the towel."

The younger boy's expression immediately changed, and he threw the towel towards Eli, almost uncomfortable about it. "Well, fuck you too." Adam muttered, slouching back on his seat and fiddling with his hands. Eli handed the towel over to Clare who stood completely confused about the situation. Why wasn't Adam going in the pool? Could he not get in the water or something? Clare noticed that apart from Eli and Drew, Adam still had his shirt on… but there wasn't anything suspicious about that. Maybe he was self-conscious? Just like Clare.

"What was that about?" Clare whispered as she wrapped the towel around her waist. Eli swallowed.

"Nothing, it's not important." Eli said sternly, beginning to walk towards the entrance of the community pool where the ice cream truck was. As they approached, Clare noticed Eli had his wallet in his hand – and Clare didn't have anything. She forgot that she was supposed to go back and get money with all the commotion that was happening with Adam.

"Wait, I forgot to get money." She whispered, starting to turn around – but Eli grabbed her arm.

"I said it's my treat."

A sigh fell from the girl's lips as she gave in and followed him to the truck. There were tons of options, but she settled on a single ice cream cone, while Eli got a Popsicle Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle. It had gumballs as the eyes and to Clare, it looked rather childish. "I didn't exactly pin you as the ice cream type." Clare said softly as she took a lick of her vanilla cone.

"Well, Clare, there's just so much you don't know about me!" Eli said, quite amused at her comment. The two seemed to stare at each other in awe. Awe of something – she couldn't completely tell what it was. Their eyes just continued to look at each other, holding each other's glances. He was looking at her. Why was he looking at her? There wasn't much to look at. It was just Clare Edwards. Just self-conscious Clare Edwards who had never really had a boy look at her like this before. "You have really pretty -" Began Eli, but it really wasn't long before the moment had completely ended – and a big splash came from the pool, and all eyes turned to see Alli Bhandari yelling at the top of her lungs.

"You know what, Drew? Go fuck yourself! Asshole!" Alli yelled, wiping tears from her eyes. Clare's mouth fell open out of sympathy, and she turned to Eli in distress.

"I have to go." She said, swallowing. "Thanks for this and uh, yeah. H-Here's your towel." Clare unwrapped the snug towel from around her body and handed it back to Eli reluctantly. He was confused about the entire situation but suddenly understood what was going on. Clare was going after her friend – and leaving him to go back to his own. He nodded, giving her a light smile and clicking his tongue.

"See you around, okay?"

"Of… of course," she said with a smile, turning her head as she went after her best friend who was breaking down on the side of the pool. "I'll see you around!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So maybe I should just make late sunday night my official time for updating this fic? Because it seems like that's when it wants me to post it. So, unless I for some reason get the next chapters finished super early - expect an update every sunday night c:**

* * *

Clare glanced down at her toes as the young Japanese woman painted a light shade of purple on her toenails to match the pastel shade of blue on her fingers. Eventually there would be white polka-dots on top of the purple, adding texture to the design.

"I love it so far." Clare complimented, and the woman only nodded – she didn't speak any English.

"Okay, Clare. We can't put this conversation off any longer. I saw what you were doing yesterday, miss flirty-flirt. Splashing Eli Goldsworthy at the pool – letting him buy you ice cream, are you insane?" Alli said, only slightly raising her voice at all of this. She dipped her long nails into a bowl of water and rolled her eyes. "I couldn't believe my eyes."

"First of all, how did you know his name? I've never even seen him before and… Alli, we were not flirting. I don't flirt. You know that." Clare argued. So… her splashing may have come off as slightly flirty, and him buying her ice cream could have been a little bit of a thankful flirt, but in all honesty none of it was intentional. Some girly monster must have taken over her body because she never had the courage to talk to boys before. Why was it arising now? She didn't even want it there. She would have rather stayed in her solitude away from boys – away from Eli freaking Goldsworthy.

"You lost your virginity. You're going to flirt now! Next thing I know you'll be flirting with Drew!"

"I thought you were done with Drew?"

Alli laughed slightly and shook her head. "We're only having a minor disagreement. We'll patch things up, like, tomorrow. I told you, Clare, I _love _him. We're meant to be! Nothing can separate true love." Alli swooned momentarily, before coming back to reality. "But back to you and Eli –"

"His name! How do you know his _name_?" Clare demanded, and Alli groaned in response.

"God, Clare. Everyone knows Eli Goldsworthy. You're just such a shut in and _you _didn't know him. I'm surprised you even knew who Bianca was when you saw her being –" Alli paused, and took in a deep breath. "When you saw her."

"Bianca's in my sociology class. That's how I know her."

"Why do you even take sociology? That's so droll." Alli rolled her eyes and held out her hand to the woman in front of her, pointing to the pink shirt she was wearing with her free hand. "Pink please. Lots and _lots_ of pink." Alli almost had to contain herself at the thought of the color pink being on her body. Alli was what Jenna called a 'pink-aholic'. Jenna and Clare often found themselves shielding their eyes in awe of so much pink. Light pink. Dark pink. Hot pink. Pastel pink. While Clare worshipped the Beatles and Jenna worshipped Carrie Underwood, Alli Bhandari worshipped pink. "Forget that though, you can't talk to Eli Goldsworthy."

Clare pinned her eyebrows together in confusion. "What? Why not?"

"You fucked him! It's called a 'one-night stand' for a reason! Not a 'hey, we had sex, now let's be BFF's!" Alli said, raising her voice slightly to get the point across. "It's _so _not right."

"Alli – shhh!" Clare batted her hands at her best friend.

"Oh, come on Clare. Half of the women in here don't even speak English. Calm. Down." Alli laughed slightly, looking at her fingernails. "More pink." She told the woman, pointing directly at the hot pink nail polish to show her what she wanted. "Besides, half the school knows you slept with him already. It's hot gossip."

"W-What?" Clare stuttered. And Alli nodded. Oh. It was all setting in now. Clare was going to be considered a slut for this now, wasn't she? _No, no, no! _That wasn't the plan! The plan was for her to get out of being pestered by her roommates – now the plan was backfiring. Had they told everyone? Surely Eli hadn't spread the word. Maybe Adam had done so. Possibly Jenna when she was drunk. Jake? _Drew_? She couldn't make it that big of a deal though.

"Yeah, everyone at the party knew, especially when they saw you come out of that bedroom all flustered. I sure wish I had seen the initial look on your face, Clare-Bear!" Alli squealed slightly, as her hand slipped and pink ended up all over her fingers. "Ah!" she shrieked, as the woman desperately tried to clean up the polish.

"But Alli. Eli and I… we're not friends… we just… we talk. And we've only talked twice anyway since the night. I'm not going to flirt with him or… try anything else. We just talked. We're not even going to be friends or anything." Clare said in defense. She had only spoken to him that night to help her retrieve Alli's handbag, and the day prior at the swimming pool. Nothing more. It wasn't as if the two of them had some sort of secret they were hiding… oh wait, they did.

"So what was he like?" Alli asked, still slightly peeved at the pink smeared on her skin. It would take a while for that to get out.

"Huh?"

"'Huh?' Uh, what was he like to fuck, huh! Was he good? Did he treat you well like Adam said he would?" she pestered, and Clare blushed.

"Well… I, um…" she began, before her phone began to vibrate against her legs – as it had been sitting in her lap. She picked it up carefully, keeping notice of her drying fingernails.

**UNKNOWN**  
Hey.

Clare's eyes scanned over the number. She had never seen the likes of it before, but somewhere deep down she had her guesses. There was really only one random number that could have been texting her. And she honestly didn't want to believe it.

"Who is it, your boss?" Alli asked, a groan following suit. "Don't tell me, you have another shift again – ugh. With you and Jenna working all the time, life is _majorly _boring as shit. Don't go, please! We're having a girl's day!"

"It's nobody." Clare said, placing the phone back into her lap. She really wanted to believe that it was nobody. "If it bothers you so much, get a job. I can't believe your parents pay for… well, your everything."

"I'm just majorly blessed!" Alli let out a girlish sigh and closed her eyes. "Just don't talk to Eli Goldsworthy. I can smell it. This is just a bad idea waiting to happen."

…..

It had been hours later. _Hours. _And she was still staring deeply at the text message from the anonymous sender. If it was really him, why did he want to talk to her so much? And what was it the day before that he was trying to call pretty? There were so many random things running through her mind and she just wanted answers. He had taken up this big interest in her life now. He had never before. _Why now?_

**CLARE  
**Sorry. Who's this?

She sent the message back in response, her heart pounding in her chest. Why was she getting such nerves about this? She had initially wanted to sound sweet – but she knew that through a text message it would probably come off to him like a pretentious bitch. That is – if it was him.

**UNKNOWN  
**The holder of your virginity, of course. Eli Goldsworthy. This is Clare, is it not?

Her heart practically stopped. It was him. It was really him. He had gotten her number from someone – and was now trying to text her. Butterflies were swarming in her stomach as she reread the text over and over. The snarky, sarcastic attitude was so him, and it made her stomach churn with utmost excitement.

**CLARE  
**Yes, this is Clare…how did you get my number?

On the contrary though, Clare didn't want to know how Eli had gotten her number. It must have been Adam, or something, considering Adam seemed to know everyone on campus. The fact that since yesterday Eli was now making an effort to try to talk to her was incredibly intriguing. Did that mean something? Was there some sort of spark between the two of them that Clare just hadn't noticed when the two had kissed in Jake Martin's bedroom that night? There were… chills, for sure. But that meant nothing. The chills were from not kissing anyone in six years. Not because her and Eli had a spark.

**ELI  
**People. How are you?

Oh, _now _he was taking on an interest in her mental state. _How sweet. _That was a lot of leeway between possible infatuation and then – well, maybe just friendliness.

**CLARE**_  
_Okay. Alli is being odd. She says I can't talk to you because of some 'one-night-stand' rule. What crap.

**ELI**  
Yeesh. Kind of surprised you just said crap. Well, she's the one that pinned us together. Shoulda' known I'd take a likeness to ya'

A… A _likeness_? Clare's heart fluttered. Eli… liked her? No, no. They had only known each other for practically forty-eight hours. There wouldn't already be feelings there. If there were, he seriously needed to take a step back and reconsider that. You couldn't just fall for someone after meeting them for the first time, unless he believed in love at first sight… _No way. _Clare didn't know how to respond to the message, what would she say? It wasn't like she could just text back, 'oh yes, Eli, I like you too' because she didn't understand a word he was saying, in all honesty.

**ELI**  
I mean you're a cool girl. I'd want to be your friend.

_Ohhh. _Clare thought. That made sense. That made a _lot_ more sense than the thought that she had been mustering up in her head. The thought that Eli Goldsworthy might like her.

**CLARE  
**Thanks. Are we friends?

**ELI  
**I'd like to consider us so

**CLARE**  
Okay. We're friends.

The door swung open quickly, and Clare dropped the cell phone from her hands. Jenna stood in the doorway, hands upon her hips and a confused expression on her face. "You're flirting with Eli Goldsworthy? This better be a joke." Jenna said, rolling her eyes. Clare groaned, slumping back, her head hitting against the wall.

"Tell Clare to come downstairs, we need to have a group discussion!" Alli chirped, tip toeing past Clare's bedroom door and down the stairs to the living room. Jenna let out a breath, and pointed her thumb over her shoulder. Clare's phone vibrated in her lap, and her eyes glanced down at it – suddenly intrigued by what the next text might read.

"Alli wants you to come downstairs; we need to have a group discussion." She repeated, and Clare groaned.

"I can hear, Jenna, sheesh." Clare mumbled, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing to her feet.

"How can we tell? You blast Paul McCartney so much how are we supposed to know you can hear anything anymore?" Jenna teased, and Clare rolled her eyes – following the two girls out while her phone lay patiently waiting for her in the middle of the bed.

"Alli and I already talked about this earlier, why are we talking about this again?" Clare asked, walking down the staircase behind Jenna, whose blonde hair flipped about.

"You talked about this without me?" Jenna screeched, and Alli shook her head. "How could you! I was so excited!"

"We did not!" Alli said in a sing song voice, as she reached into the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of champagne. Clare's face fell. Alli had just gotten plastered a few days before but just couldn't contain herself. "Sit down at the island, we can talk about this over drinks." She said, pouring all three girls a drink.

"Well, we all know Clare's not going to drink that, so wasting our champagne on a girl that's not going to drink is pointless." Jenna said as she sat down. Clare followed suit, taking the next chair beside her, and looking away. Initially, she hadn't exactly wanted to drink at all – and found it all quite pointless for her to take a sip of something she found to be… tarnished. But now she had to act differently, didn't she? Jenna and Alli had considered saying that she should have 'loosened up' by now. Maybe now was the time to start playing those cards and show them who had _actually _loosened up.

"I'll drink it." Clare said, earning shocked glances from both girls. "What? Is that really that big of a surprise?"

"Kind of."

"Just a little."

Clare pursed her lips, grabbing the glass and bringing it up to her lips. Her throat was suddenly stained with the harsh, acidic taste of the champagne. Both girls giggled in response, throwing their hands into the air. Clare choked slightly, placing the glass down. The only times she had ever tasted alcohol in her life was in church, and one glass on her eighteenth birthday – per her sisters request that she 'live a little' – and this drinking to impress her friends kind of thing didn't seem to have any perks coming her way. From what Clare knew, being a small girl who rarely tasted alcohol would mean she'd be quite the lightweight, and if she were a lightweight… really only a few glasses of this stuff would send her into frenzy – and she had to watch herself carefully. "There. I drank some; can we get this conversation over with? I have homework I need to finish, considering I was dragged away from my chamber of silence Friday night."

"Yeah, yeah, we're going to talk about it." Jenna said, sipping her drink lightly. The room was in complete silence for a few seconds. Clare was itching to hear whatever they were planning to talk about. Though, in all honesty, she wished she wouldn't have to know what it was. It was probably something embarrassing. Probably something that would make her feel or look stupid. It was probably something like - "So what was he like?"

"Excuse me?" Clare's eyes went wide, and Jenna really only rolled her eyes at her friend. "Alli, we did too talk about this today! You asked me while we were getting our nails done!"

"You guys got manicures without me!" Jenna interrupted.

"No we didn't, Clare!" Alli said, completely ignoring Jenna. "You were about to answer – and then you looked at your phone. Subject was changed, and you never told me!"

Clare thought about it for a few moments, trying to recollect what Alli was saying to her – and she realized… she was right. Only Clare had hoped that Alli wouldn't remember or not have the effort enough to care about how good Eli Goldsworthy was in bed. She had Drew, anyway. Neither girls should have cared.

But both of them stared over at her with puppy dog faces. Both of them were incredibly eager to hear about this. At least they wanted to be a part of Clare's life, for once – even if it was a fake life she was holding up.

"Well, um…" Clare whispered, almost wanting to run away. But she had to do this – impress her friends. Besides, she was a writer, a soon-to-be journalist at that. She could conjure up a story in her head in minutes. Talk about Eli Goldsworthy's biceps and how he kissed her with aggression but rolled his hips against her in a gentle manner. She could lie right through her teeth about that, as if she was just writing something new and sharing with them her ideas. "Is it that big of a deal?" Clare whispered, still trying to get out of this.

"_Yes_!"

A sigh fell from the curly haired girls lips as she nodded, looking down at her hands in her lap. Her brain was suddenly racking through ideas like a jukebox would search through songs to pick. There were many ways she could describe the way Eli Goldsworthy had 'treated her' the few days before, but she was going blank. The writer mind of hers seemed to be falling under pressure, and the only words she could seem to come up with were: "It was magical."

"Magical?" Jenna raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, magical." Clare repeated, "It was something I've never felt before… he was gentle. It hurt but it was like… he was trying to take care of me when he did so. Like he knew I was insanely innocent before." Both girls stared at their friend, eyes filled with intrigue. Alli had both elbows on the counter, and her head rested in her palms. While Jenna on the other hand was rocking the one arm leaning look, her head resting in her palm while her free hand brought her drink to her lips. "It felt good, I guess."

"Was he ripped?" Jenna asked.

"How big was his… you know?"

"Do you wish you guys had had more time for like, a round two?"

"How comfy was Jake's bed? I hear he has like – Tempurpedic!"

Clare was in shock at the questions thrown her way one by one. Were these things really important factors in having sex with a person? The setting, the amount of time they'd have – how good his body was? In all honesty, Clare wouldn't be looking for any of this when she was actually losing her virginity one day. All she'd care about was if she was truly in love with the man or something. These things were just unneeded factors in a relationship, and it baffled her how her friends only cared about that. "He's… he's good looking. And I mean, I guess it was kind of big…"

"How big?" Alli pestered, "Like, as big as your hand big? Or like big in width, Clare, because that doesn't count. Girls don't care about that." Clare scoffed, shrugging to herself.

"God, Alli; I wasn't looking or anything."

"But didn't you touch it? Clare don't you know you're supposed to do foreplay before you have sex? Or did you two just kick right into it?" Alli was suddenly butting into Clare's 'sex life', and as much as Clare was annoyed by it, she knew she'd have to play along, and she sucked in a breath.

"Yes, yes okay, we did. We did like ten minutes of foreplay and then like… ten minutes of sex and… it was great and I had a wonderful time and can we be done here?" Clare spoke quickly, standing to her feet – and was suddenly pulled back into the chair by Jenna's forceful hand.

"No, no! Stay! We still have questions to ask!" Jenna whined, and Clare groaned – taking the seat again.

"Okay, three more questions – and then I am going upstairs to do my homework and listen to music and read novels and you two can't say anything else to me, okay?"

Both girls smiled and nodded at Clare, as they both thought of things to ask. "Did he go down on you?"

"Yeah." Clare shrugged.

"Well, what was that like?" Jenna chirped.

"Oh, I don't know!" Clare said in a sardonic tone. "Like how when every other boy goes down on you? Good? I don't know. It's not like I can rank him on a scale or something."

"Clare you have to give us details, you know."

"Why?"

"Because we're your friends!" Alli said, her face suddenly looking unhappy.

"Also there are people around school that want to know how Eli Goldsworthy is in bed." Jenna said, shrugging it off as if it was nothing. So Jenna told everyone. It suddenly was hitting her that everything she was saying was about to be plastered around the school. It might as well have been on a billboard on the highway. _Eli Goldsworthy – great at sex, makes you feel MAGICAL! Also is great at going down on you. Don't forget about the awesome foreplay! _Clare's heart stopped. She was giving reviews to a guy she had never even slept with. She could have been tarnishing his reputation or something.

Completely irritated, Clare stood to her feet and started to walk away. "I'm not answering anything else." She said sternly, walking towards the stairs. "You two are disgusting, and… and I don't want to talk about this ever again. Case closed. If either of you bring up me sleeping with Eli Goldsworthy again – I'm moving out." She said. Deep down she knew she'd never pull anything that harsh, and if Alli brought it up by mistake one day she'd surely be sympathetic. Clare stormed up the stairs, the door slamming behind her.

"What the hell, Jenna?" Alli yelled from downstairs – her voice echoing up the staircase and it was easy for Clare to hear the argument. "You weren't supposed to tell Clare that! Are you like, mental or something?"

Their arguments were drowned out by Clare's music at this point. She had turned up the instrumental of _Flying_ so loud she was sure that the two houses beside her could hear the beautiful sounds. Clare sighed, her head hitting the pillow and a headache coming on. She was just wishing now that all of this hadn't happened. That the two of them didn't have to pretend they had sex with each other. That Clare Edwards had never been dragged to a college party on a Friday night. She was kicking herself in the ass for not taking a stand that night and saying no. None of this would have happened if she could have just had a night in her solitude not doing anything at all.

Everything in her mind seemed to be going a million miles an hour. She had to pretend so many things. Hide behind so many faces. Her parents thought she was a happy aspiring journalist, living with her two innocent friends in an apartment near the city. Her best friends thought she was no longer a virgin and now perusing Eli Goldsworthy – which was preposterous. And now – as much as she'd like to deny it. It seemed that Eli Goldsworthy was the only person that seemed to know anything truthful about her. And that freaked her out a bit. A stranger. A total stranger knew more about her and her university life than her family or her best friends. Was that even relatively normal? But then she remembered. This man wasn't exactly a stranger anymore. This man was her friend.

Her hands reached for her phone lying underneath her on the bed and her heart rate was speeding up immediately. Had it been the glass of alcohol, or was she actually excited to read a text from him?

**ELI  
**I know I come off as a sarcastic, witty, asshole – but I want you to know that I'm really glad to be your friend, Clare. So… thanks for being my friend.

So maybe he wasn't such a stranger anymore. Maybe Eli Goldsworthy could become her best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: la la la i'm updating a night early because I can? I'm going camping this week, and I'll have my computer and the great outdoors SO, that means plenty of writing time! So maybe you'll even get _two chapters _next week? Lol, okay, I'm not that sure but if I get a substantial amount of reviews or people reading it the I'****ll do it because I really love you guys yOU ARE SO NICE TO ME. My favourite chapter might be coming up soon perhaps? So I hope you also enjoy this one - just saying. Okay. enough of reading my authors note and get to reading.**

**This goes out to carmen for like the ninty-eth time for helping me with the ending holla at her shes the best~**

* * *

The weekend was over now. Too many events had occurred in such a long, drawn out weekend. Clare had spent her Sunday night and Monday morning mentally preparing herself for what might happen when she showed up to her classes that week. Would people be calling her a slut? Most likely. People may have just needed an excuse to make fun of someone, and hearing about what had gone down with Clare – that would be the most perfect opportunity to do so. The day had barely even begun and her head was a mess. So many thoughts were being jumbled around and no matter how much she tried to think about one straight thing, it was impossible. Friday night she had 'lost her virginity'. Saturday she had 'flirted' with Eli at the pool. Sunday she was bombarded with sex questions and here now was Monday and she was dreading everything.

She only had one class today, anyway. She could go to her class, straight to work, pick up her roommates and head back to their house and hide away until Tuesday. It sounded like a pretty easy plan, didn't it? But on the contrary, it wouldn't be so easy. There would be stares all day, she was sure of it. If it was as true what Alli had said, and everyone on campus knew about it, then there would be no reason why people wouldn't have their eyes on her. People didn't really know Clare all that well, but they knew Alli and Jenna had a roommate. So if Jenna was telling everyone 'my roommate finally lost her V-Card' it would be inevitable that people would have heard. People would know. And people would be staring.

"Clare! Hurry up! I'm going to be late to chemistry!" Alli yelled up the stairs in an annoyed tone. Clare sighed, looking into the mirror in her bedroom. Since the night before those were the first words she had heard from Alli – and nothing from Jenna yet. Since Clare was the only girl out of the three who had a car, she was the one to drive everyone to their classes, and to work – well, Jenna to work. Clare messed with her curls a little bit, deciding to put a bobby pin in her hair and pull back one side. "I'm serious, don't you _care_?"

"I'm coming." Clare said with no emotion in her voice, walking down the staircase into the kitchen where she picked up her book bag and slugged it over her shoulder. She took the keys off of the small hanger beside the door and walked out without another word. They could follow on their own if they wanted too.

"Don't forget to pick me up at four! If I'm late, they'll cancel my performance!" Jenna called from inside the house as she closed the door behind Alli. As much as Clare hated being such a chauffeur, she knew that it was worth it. Both girls – or, Jenna, and Alli's parents – paid for gas to get them to and from places and Clare just relied on the cash flow. So she never complained – ever. Starting up the engine, Clare let out a long breath, watching momentarily as Alli got into the passenger seat and buckled her seatbelt. The two were mostly silent on the way to the campus. It was about a five-minute drive to get there but for some reason it just felt as if time was moving slower to make things more awkward between the two friends. Alli had reached forward to put on some music, but Clare just batted her hand away. She wasn't taking any of Alli's bullshit today – or probably the rest of the week. Alli sighed.

"Look, Clare, I'm sorry about last night."

No response.

"Jenna was just… being an idiot, we won't be like that again – I promise!"

The silence was almost overwhelming. Like a blanket covering the two of them. A heavy blanket of Clare's resentment.

"Come on, Clare, please! Talk to me! I'm your best friend!"

"Oh yeah? I'm your best friend? Then why are you making rules about whom I can and can't talk to? Making me answer questions so you two can go around campus and make me look stupid. _Why_ am I letting you two be… be all _bitchy _to me? If you're my best friend you should start treating me like one before I get all my stuff and just leave." Clare spat, and Alli stared at her in shock. She knew that Clare wasn't exactly thrilled with how she had acted the night before but… this was weird for her. She never cursed. _Ever. _Alli had probably only heard her say 'hell' once and it was in the term of speaking about the place. "Just drop it. I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm going to have to deal with it for the rest of my life, but I'd prefer not to deal with it from you, _best friend_."

Clare was slightly surprised of herself of how she had lashed out like that. Everyone knew Clare as the quiet girl. Clare was the one who indulged her life in novels and music and writing. She was never one to say something out of line or even yell at someone. As a child she may have thrown a temper-tantrum or two, and yelled at her parents but that was when she was young and naïve. She didn't really know how to act properly as a child, but now as a young adult she did. And this was such a weird feeling for her; in fact she didn't even like it very much.

Clare parked the car in their student parking spot and got out of the car, slamming the door and locking it manually with the key as she waited for Alli to join her. "Be back at twelve thirty or I'm leaving without you." Clare said sternly as she shoved the car keys into her bag and walked away – leaving Alli alone by the car.

At this point, Clare was practically steaming with fury. She wasn't completely sure what had come over her but it wasn't the best thing. All her anger was let out at Alli in the car, and now she was sure if anyone came across her she might just lash out irrationally. As Clare walked into her creative writing class, she sat in an open chair in the back and slumped, her head falling into her elbows on the desk. She was usually one to sit at the front of the class, so she knew that her sitting at the back would be quite the surprise for her teacher, Mrs. Dawes.

"Aw, look who's sad." A familiar voice said teasingly, as Clare picked her head up from her desk to see who was in front of her. Black jeans. White t-shirt. Leather jacket. It could be none other than – "Upset you haven't seen me in twenty-four hours? Don't fret, I'm right here." He spoke, taking the seat directly in front of her and turning his chair around to face her.

"Wait a minute," Clare paused, flashing him a confused look. What was Eli Goldsworthy doing in her creative writing class? "What are you doing here? You're not in this class." Eli laughed softly and shook his head.

"On the contrary. I've been in this class for two years. Mrs. Dawes loves me." Eli said; his voice slightly sarcastic as he gestured to his chest. Clare cocked her head to the side in utter confusion. "In fact, now that I think about it, I've peer edited your papers probably a thousand times. Maybe you just never noticed me."

But that wasn't like Clare. She was a people watcher. She seemed to notice everyone, and maybe not speak to them. How could she have missed Eli Goldsworthy? Especially now that when she looked at him, he was very good looking. He had these green eyes that were impossible to look away from. What was it about them that held her gaze and seemed to put her in a trance? Her mouth fell open slightly and she shook her head.

"No, no… I would have noticed you – I'm sure…" she began, but was soon cut off by Mrs. Dawes calling the room to attention.

"Everyone, everyone, listen up!" she called, as Eli turned back around with a light shrug. He didn't really care if she noticed him or not. It wasn't his business. "As summer has moved into fall, and fall is soon going to be changing into winter, I've decided that we're going to be doing a partner project!" She clapped her hands momentarily in excitement before collecting herself. "You and a partner will get together and choose a song. Just one song and I want you to analyze each and every line. After that, you will take your song and write about it. A short story, a novel – whatever you'd like to call it. No less than fifty-thousand words." Mrs. Dawes spoke, writing it down on the board in the front of the room. Clare squinted, trying to take in what she was saying. Partner work was not exactly in Clare's vocabulary. In high school, whenever she'd be in a group they'd put all the work on her and she'd oblige, doing everything herself. She was fine with that, honestly, and she knew that she would probably be with a partner today who would feel the same way – want her to do everything. And she would.

"Mrs. Dawes?" Clare said, raising her hand from the back of the room. The older woman had to put the glasses that were hanging from a silver chain up onto her nose. With Clare sitting so far back, she couldn't even tell who was speaking to her. "I'm not much for partner assignments… could I work alone? I'm sure whatever I do with someone else I could do just as well –"

"No, no, Miss Edwards. As I said this is a _partner _assignment. If you cannot find someone to work with, I can pair you up with someone else in the class."

"It's not that, Mrs. Dawes – I just prefer working alone, I could –"

"Mr. Goldsworthy!" The woman called, pointing at Eli as he sat in front of her. "Because Miss Edwards doesn't want to cooperate I would like to ask you to work on this assignment with her."

Clare's heart practically stopped. Not him. Anyone but him. That would mean he'd be over at their home all the time, seeing all their items – reading all her work. He'd be getting to know her well and that's not… it wasn't… _no_!

"Mrs. Dawes, I insist – please, can I work on my own?" Clare begged, practically about to get down onto her knees and beg the woman to spare her from working with the snarky boy who acted like a teenager.

"Clare, if you do not do as I say I'm going to have to ask you to leave my classroom. You'll be given a zero on this assignment and you'll fail the course. Now, you work with Eli Goldsworthy or it's the alternative, is that clear?" The curly haired girl slumped in her seat and sighed.

"Crystal." She muttered, as the rest of the room broke out in conversation. Everyone was finding his or her partner, and when Eli turned around with a disappointed look on his face, Clare suddenly felt guilty for the argument she had had with her teacher.

"Wow, didn't know you disliked me so much." Eli said, trying to come off as sarcastic but in all honesty he just sounded hurt. Clare leaned forward towards him, putting her elbows on the desk and her chin delicately in her palms.

"It's not that, I… it's my friends, that's all." Clare muttered; an apologetic look in her eyes.

"Your friends? It's always your friends, isn't it? Clare, you need to stop caring so much about what other people think."

"I don't." she replied simply.

"Yeah, you do. It's obvious that you do. You just want your friends to like you and you care all about their opinions."

"It's not like that, Eli! It's…" she stopped speaking for a moment, going over everything he was saying, and her expression changed immediately. Maybe Eli was right. He knew a lot about the mind and such, and maybe he knew how she was feeling. How she just wanted them to leave her alone so she would do practically everything they said just to get their approval. Maybe that was why she let them push her around so much. "It's… maybe you're right."

"You said we were friends last night." Eli said, his voice low.

"We are."

"Well you're not treating me very much like a friend, you know."

Clare sighed; somewhere deep down she knew he was completely and totally right. So, what if Alli said she wasn't 'supposed' to talk to Eli because of some one-night-stand rule? Clare ran her own life, and if she wanted to talk to Eli, she could. It wasn't up to Alli, or Jenna, or anyone else. It was up to her. "I'm sorry, Eli." Clare said softly, leaning back into her chair and linking her hands together at the middle of her desk. "Maybe we can… start over, or something. I'm being a real –"

"Bitch? Yeah, I know. But –" a smirk curled onto his lips and he shrugged. "I'm willing to forgive you for your flaws. So, partner, what are you thinking we should do?" Eli asked, turning his body completely to face her, and laying one of his arms down on the desk. It brushed slightly against Clare's, and she bit her lip. Just the slightest touch from him seemed to set her off and she wasn't quite sure why.

"Oh, right, our project." Clare whispered. Thinking about it momentarily, she was already totally prepared for something like this. This was Clare Edwards, and what did Clare Edwards like to listen to? The Beatles. "Well, how about The Beatles?" Eli snickered.

"Are you obsessed with The Beatles?" Eli asked, "What's so great about them anyway? It's just a band."

Clare's mouth fell open, almost in shock that he had said something of this sort. Was he for real? "_Just a band_?"Clare said back in response, shaking her head. "Eli Goldsworthy, it is not _just_ a band. The Beatles were a musical revolution. They were the hearts and souls of the world for like, ever. They were the first band to actually express their true feelings on major world issues of the day instead of keeping quiet. The Beatles changed music completely – and… and they're practically a part of me. For you to say they're just a band is… is…" Clare paused, pursing her lips and letting out a sharp breath. "Isn't there something or someone you're crazy about? Something that if I insulted it you'd be angry beyond belief?"

"No." Eli said casually, shrugging his shoulders. "But if you're that passionate about them, what song should we do?"

Clare shifted in her seat, a sly mile appearing on her face. She had gotten him to totally give in to her wishes. "Happiness is a Warm Gun?" Clare suggested, and Eli cocked an eyebrow.

"Isn't that song about drugs?" Eli asked, and Clare scoffed at him in disgust.

"No!" She said loudly, earning a few stares from around her. "It's not _just _about drugs, Eli! Don't you look into the deeper meaning in anything?" she questioned, and Eli just shrugged. Clare rolled her eyes. "It's about sexuality, and lovers, and… it's barely even about drugs, Eli."

"_I need a fix 'cause I'm going down_?" Eli sang the words to her, and her expression softened. "Sure, no drug references at all, Clare."

"You just don't appreciate The Beatles like I do."

…

"I'm sorry, Clare, I won't be late again, okay? I promise!" Alli said, trying to sound sincere as she waved off Clare's car while she was driving away. "And don't forget to pick up Jenna at four!"

But Clare really wasn't listening at this point. She had so much on her mind and so much going through her head she didn't have time to bother with Alli or Jenna's issues anymore. This project had taken up all one hundred percent of her brain… or maybe it was just Eli Goldsworthy that had. She wouldn't deny the intoxicating look to him and the way he could hold her gaze was just to die for. But she wasn't falling for Eli, she couldn't. That might just be weird. They were partners, and everyone on campus lately had heard about the sex between them, so to develop feelings would just over complicate things.

"Late – _again._" Becky Baker slurred as Clare walked through the front door of the bookstore, the bells chiming as the door moved.

"Blame Alli Bhandari." Clare said, going into the back of the store and putting down bag in the back room.

"No, I don't think I will." Becky said following Clare into the back of the store. "Maybe I'll blame your sudden interest in promiscuity." Instantly a groan followed from Clare's lips. "I guess I'm the only virgin left at this school." She said, uncontrollably letting out a girl sigh.

"Look, Becky, it's not what you think –"

"Oh, really?

"Becky I'm not that kind of girl." Clare said sternly as she pulled the green apron over her neck and pulled the tie around her waist. "Do you really think I'd do that?"

"I don't want to think about it. The idea of you giving away your virginity to a total stranger is ridiculous!" Becky yelled, crossing her arms and walking back towards the front of the store. Clare followed; a miserable look on her face.

"Becky, come on. Please don't be like that." Clare begged, putting her elbows on the counter and her chin in her palms. "Look, I'll tell you the truth, okay?" Clare said, and Becky raised her eyebrows in confusion. "I didn't really sleep with Eli." She admitted.

Becky Baker was the church girl. She was the one that prayed to Jesus every single night, and the one that when she woke up thanked God for still being alive. She went to Saturday night services, Sunday morning events – and even Wednesday night college bible study groups. Becky Baker never once was sad because she had 'the light of Jesus' flowing through her every vein. Clare Edwards may have been a good Christian girl, but nothing compared to Becky Baker. The very thought of Clare having sex with a stranger was revolting to her, and considering they worked together – she didn't know if she really even wanted to be around Clare anymore.

"What?" Becky said, walking over and standing beside Clare.

"We just said that we did. It was… it was a let's not and say we did kind of thing." Clare said, shrugging her shoulders. Becky shook her head a scoff falling from her lips as she turned away and walked over to a bookshelf and fiddled with the books.

"Clare! That's lying, lying is a sin!" Becky whined, and Clare nodded. She knew it was a lie, a lie that was getting her in really deep with her friends and everyone else on the campus. "Jesus Christ himself is going to judge you for your lies, Clare! When you get to heaven –"

"Becky," Clare interrupted, shooting her a glance. "It's not a big deal. I just stretched the truth. And Eli's going along with it, so it's not a big deal."

"It _is_ a big deal!"

The front door of the shop opened up, and both girls turned their attention to the front door – slipping out of their own realities into a world of helpful employees. But when they noticed who the figure was walking through the door, Becky groaned instantly.

"Wow, speak of the devil." She said, throwing her long blonde hair over her shoulder and going to the back of the store again. Clare blinked.

"What are you stalking me?" Clare said sarcastically, cocking an eyebrow as the dark haired man nodded and laughed.

"Oh, definitely. My favourite thing to do is to stalk the girls I sleep with." Eli said, and Clare groaned in response.

"Eli Goldsworthy, could you be more smug?"

"Absolutely!" he cried, a grin curling onto his lips as he looked around the shop. "I'm here to pick up a book I ordered."

Of course he was here for _that _reason. Of course he was here at the book store at all. It was enough having to be working on a project with him, and the two of them already being friends – but him being at her workplace freaked her out a bit. She kept to herself though, and nodded, putting on her best 'please let me help you out' smile and turned on her heels. "I'll go see if it's in the back."

She took her time reaching the back part of the store. The last thing she wanted was to go back and deal with Eli at the moment – that would make things feel… awkward. Especially with Becky in the room. Turning on the lights as she walked into a large room filled to the brim with books, she walked to the nearest shelf, going through the names on the list. Ah, of course Eli Goldsworthy, the dark and mysterious boy was ordering a Chuck Palahniuk book. She coughed, and got on her tiptoes, reaching for _Fight Club _which was only a few shelves over. Clare smiled at the book in her hand and turned off the lights before walking off again to meet Eli at the counter.

"Here," she told Eli with a smile, who grinned at the book in her hand. "You know, it doesn't surprise me that you like Palahniuk."

Eli chuckled. "Is it the clothes?" Clare gave him a small shake of the head.

"No, it must be the _hearse_ you have parked outside." She pointed off behind his head, at the car parked outside the bookstore.

Eli's mouth opened to say something, craning his neck to look outside at the parked vehicle. "Oh, Morty? He's harmless." He said in response, a light smile on his face.

"I'm sure he is." Clare smiled, handing the book over to him. "But harmless or not, he's parked in a no parking zone and if you don't scram within five minutes, I'm required to call the police." Clare said haughtily, a sarcastic smirk plastered to her lips as Eli went pale.

"I paid online." He said sternly, before almost sprinting for the door. Clare laughed, watching with a big grin on her face as he seemed so worried about his car. Eli seemed to worry about a lot of things, Clare had noted. She wondered if that could have been a good trait or not. Either way, the simple wave he had given her before dropping into his hearse caused her mouth to fall open a little. He was saying goodbye to her. Why was he saying goodbye to her?

"Idiot." Becky said, rolling her eyes at the entire situation. She had been standing in the doorway the whole time.

"What?" Clare asked, pinning her eyebrows together in confusion.

"I said he's an idiot. Parking in a no parking zone? Yikes. Reading Chuck Palahniuk? Horrifying. I feel bad for anyone who falls for a guy like him."

Clare just stared off, watching the car driving away, shrugging lightly at the other girl's statement. Maybe she was right. Besides, it wasn't like she was falling for Eli Goldsworthy anyway. Besides reading and writing – the two had nothing in common.

"Yeah." Clare said softly, looking down at her hands. "Idiot."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ta da! Here's chapter six okay, and don'tcha worry, I'll be posting chapter seven real soon! I hope you enjoy this chapter and hey I may be hinting to a little bit of eclare fluff next chapter maybe, maybe? Oh and maybe you'll start seeing how this is a little bit like easy a? pretty much adore that movie js emma stone is my goddess. OKAY enough of my rambling ENJOY IT LOVELIES.**

* * *

"How's this?" He said, handing his paper over to her and she scanned it over before snorting.

"No, you're doing this all wrong." Clare laughed, shaking her head at his work. "You're over analyzing the words, not analyzing the lyrics."

"Wait, there's a difference?" Eli asked, laughing along with her while Clare groaned. "Hey, I'm not used to this partner work either, okay. So if it weren't for you, I probably would have failed this project. I may love writing, but the _writing _part. You're the journalist, I'm the creativity here."

"You're just lucky to have me." Clare said in mock pride. She pulled her knees up to her chest and leaned against the wall. "Try again." She said in a serious tone, earning a raise of the eyebrow from Eli across from her.

Eli looked down at the sheet of music in his hands and went over the lyrics in his mind. He had been over at her house for about an hour now – thankfully, with no sight of Alli or Jenna yet – and he had still been stumped on the first line. Mentally, he was sure that if this was any other band, Clare would have let him give up by now – but this was The Beatles Clare was talking about. And she wasn't going to let him give up with that. He eyed her suspiciously for a moment before laughing softly. "I feel like anything I say you're going to decide is wrong. I can't mess with your _precious_ Beatles." Eli teased, and Clare scoffed, leaning forward and hitting his shoulder playfully.

"They're not just my precious Beatles, Eli. They're the worlds."

"Can I ask you something?" He said quickly, throwing away all previous conversation Clare hummed in response, as if that was a suitable answer for yes. "I don't get it, what got you so into the Beatles? I don't want to intrude on your past but… there has to be some reason why Paul McCartney is your God."

"George Harrison." Clare corrected.

"Oh," Eli said, putting a hand over his heart. "My apologies."

Clare smiled at his teasing, but it quickly faded. It was because of her family. It was because of her father, mostly. Because that was her parents favorite thing to listen to, and how that was the last thing she heard before he left. And how her mother was crying and told him to never come back and Clare just sat at the top of the stairs watching the whole thing unfold before her. And there was nothing she could do about it. They hated each other for years before they ever decided to end it. They had practically tortured Clare and her sister with yelling before they finally split and the yelling was replaced with tears. Clare always waited for her mother to remarry but it never happened. Maybe she was just too stubborn.

But when she opened her mouth to speak to Eli, to tell him all about her parents' divorce and how her and her father would listen to the Beatles every Sunday on the way to church - words didn't want to come out. Her mouth had gone dry, and she sat there staring open mouthed at him like a codfish, and Eli chuckled a little at her.

"You okay, fish-face?" he asked, and Clare only sighed.

"It was a family thing, I guess." She finally said, shrugging a little. "My dad liked the Beatles, and I did and I guessed he passed it down onto me. It's not much of a story to tell." Eli raised his eyebrows, and decided to drop it. There was something about the way she had become suddenly reserved about the situation that made him want to stray away from the topic. Maybe it really was a sore subject for her. "Anyway, try again." She told him, and Eli nodded opening his mouth to speak when –

"Clare!" Jenna's whiney voice cried as the front door swung open and Clare froze. Her friends thought she had dropped Eli Goldsworthy from her life and now here they were walking inside and seeing her and Eli on the ground of their house. "Are you _serious_? Where were you last night! Four o'clock! Remember, my performance?" Jenna screamed, neither one of her or Alli taking notice in Eli just yet. "I had to call Jake and ask him to take me!" she paused, and her mood softened a bit. "Then again it wasn't that bad of a plan, considering he's smoking hot and got to listen to me sing – but that's not the point! I almost didn't get to perform and it's because of you!" she shouted, and Eli just looked between both of them, watching this argument going down.

"Uh…" he whispered, as Alli stepped inside with four shopping bags, each of them with the _Victoria's Secret_ label on them.

"Clare, I called you probably a thousand times! We needed a ride home from the mall, where _hell_ were you –" she stopped, both of them finally taking notice of Eli Goldsworthy sitting beside Clare on the floor.

"Why –" both of them began, before immediately cutting themselves off. Right. Clare had threatened to leave if either of them brought up Eli Goldsworthy again, didn't she? Or maybe it was just if they brought up the sex life between her and Eli. Either way they didn't want to risk it, and both of the girls just looked at each other.

"We had to call a cab, that's all." Alli murmured, walking to the couch and placing her bags down. "Do you want to see what I bought?" Alli asked, not even taking no for an answer as she pulled a hot pink, lacy bra out of her bag and held it up to her chest. Considering she was holding it up over clothes, the hot pink in the bra clashed completely with the light pink in the dress she was wearing. Clare sighed. The pink obsession was getting outrageous. "Isn't it super sexy!?" Alli squealed, and Eli held up a hand as if he was going to be called on during school.

"Uh, Alli, that's your name, right?" Eli asked, clicking his tongue and analyzing the bra she was holding up. "Sure, it's sexy and all, but, uh…" he paused, trying to find the correct words to say. "What's with all the pink? It's kind of…_revolting_."

Alli's mouth fell open in disgust as she turned on her heels and started to walk away from them. "Clare, I don't like your friend!" she shouted, throwing her long dark brown hair over her shoulder and walking into the kitchen. Clare covered her mouth – she couldn't be seen laughing at her friend, no matter how many times they laughed at her.

"S-Sorry, Jenna." Clare said through muffled laughter. "I forgot during my break. I had too much to think about."

"You mean my good looks and charm?" Eli mused, causing a gasp to follow from Jenna. Clare rolled her eyes at the dark haired boy and shook her head.

"You wish; Palahniuk head." Clare threw back at him, still trying to hide giggles. She stood to her feet and held a hand out towards him. "It's getting crowded in here, let's go up to my room." She suggested, as their hands met for a brief moment. On the outside she played it cool, stayed calm – she was collected. But on the inside she was a raging hurricane of hormones, and she wasn't even sure why. She had established to herself many times that she was not falling for Eli Goldsworthy. Falling for someone majorly different than she would just be a bad idea. It was like when she was younger, and her father told her to never fall for a man in the force – a blue meanie as Clare would say. You might fall in love with them, but it would be a fatal relationship.

"So what, are you two like friends with benefits now?" Jenna said, putting her hands on her hips while the two walked up the stairs to Clare's bedroom. "Are you two going to go up there and fuck or something? That's disgusting! We're in the house!"

"If I hear any sex noises you are _sooooo _in trouble, Clare!" Alli called after her, both her and Jenna standing at the bottom of the staircase and looking at each other.

Clare shut the bedroom door behind them and sighed a bit, watching as Eli rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. This was the second time in a week that they had been in a bedroom together alone. Was that supposed to be weird, or normal, or what? Neither of them really said a word though, until Eli took in his surroundings. Her walls were a light blue shade, and her bed had tall bedposts, and what hung off of that was a flow-y light blue fabric. Eli tried to contain himself from not laughing at the fact that the bedroom looked as if it belonged to a seven year old. It was all white and light blue, like it was supposed to be a color scheme.

Clare sat down on the floor, leaning her back against the end of her bed and sighing slightly. "Sorry." She whispered. "They're… they're embarrassing…"

"Hey, Adam's embarrassing too, remember?" Eli told her, and Clare nodded. "Can I sit?" She nodded again, and he took a seat across from her on the floor.

"So, this project."

"I don't want to talk about the project anymore." Eli muttered, and the curly haired girl furrowed her eyebrows. "Let's talk about ourselves. You talk about yourself."

"I don't understand." Clare said, clearing her throat slightly. "Why would we want to talk about that?"

"You wanted me to find out your mental issue."

And Clare nodded for what seemed like the thousandth time. There weren't really words that could describe what she wanted to say, or how she was starting to feel around him. How he treated her genuinely, and how he didn't seem to care when her friends were being totally bitches. How he was caring… and how she had never met someone like him before. It was like he had morals, but he didn't – but he would respect hers anyway. But she wouldn't say anything to him. She really, really didn't know how.

"Okay," she said, looking up at him and their eyes locked. "Ask me things." Eli looked around the room, breaking the stare between them.

"Were you born here? In Toronto?"

"Yes." She answered his question almost immediately after he had asked, and she shrugged slightly. "Maybe a few small towns over but it was still basically Toronto. Until… until my parents split. That's when we moved to the city."

"Why did your parents get a divorce?"

"They said… they said they were too…" and then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Her eyes looked from the ground to Eli in front of her and she was beginning to realize how much of an idiot she was becoming. "…Different." Clare and Eli were different. Way too different to even describe. From the way he dressed, to the way he was studying something he didn't even care about. Eli didn't really care about anything, while Clare cared about everything. They were _just like_ her parents, and the two hadn't even developed feelings for each other.

No, no – that wasn't true. Clare _had _been mustering up an old school girl crush on Eli. It was beginning to show through, too - until now. When she realized that if the two ever struck something up it would eventually crash and burn just like her parents' relationship had.

"I'm sorry, Clare." Eli said softly, sincerity laced throughout his voice and it was almost as if it was taunting her. She was falling for him, dammit! Becky was right. "I wish I could say I know what you're going through but I don't. My parents relationship was a strange one… but we're not talking about me." There was a sheepish smile on his face and Clare just looked away, feeling utterly shameful.

"I don't want to talk about my parents anymore." Clare said bitterly, wringing her hands in her lap slightly. And Eli had taken note of every single action she was doing. His eyes were always on her, and that frightened her a bit – because if he were feeling the same feelings towards her that she had begun to feel towards him that would have… it just would have ruined everything!

"Are you okay?" he asked, and Clare nodded her head and took in a breath.

"Fine."

"You don't seem fine."

"I said I was fine." Clare snapped, picking up the piece of sheet music that they had been going over their project with and pretended to read over the words. "Can we just work on our project? I don't want to talk about my parents, or me, or anything but this stupid project." She said sternly, and Eli held his hands up in defense. If she didn't want to get into her past, he wouldn't break through just yet.

"Sorry." Eli said lowly, taking up his paper and looking over the words. And just as it had happened earlier, the moment he opened his mouth to speak someone else instantly interrupted him. Eli's phone rang in his pocket, some cheesy Fall Out Boy song that Clare didn't know, but had heard a few times on the radio. Something about memories, or dancing, or not caring – one of those. "Hello?" Eli said into his phone, and Clare looked away.

She found it rude that he was taking a phone call at her home when he was hanging out with her, but it must have been important because she knew how chivalrous he was.

"Fucking repeat that again." Eli growled into his cell phone, and Clare shivered upon hearing his foul language. "This is a joke, right? You did _what_? Her reputation is shit as it is, and you told people that? Adam, it better have been a desperate move!" Clare's breathing stopped. Were they talking about… her? But suddenly Eli's anger softened and he nodded slightly. "I'm not telling her. You're telling her. Do you know where she lives?" There was someone speaking on the other end, but Clare couldn't hear – and in all honesty at this point she didn't want to hear or know what they were talking about.

It had to have been about her.

It just _had to._

"Okay, I'll tell her what happened." Eli said finally, biting his lip and only glancing at Clare slightly. "I'll tell her, but I'm telling her about you, Adam. She deserves that at least." Eli ended the call and stared at his phone for what seemed like it was minutes. Was he purposely-avoiding eye contact with Clare? Neither of them was speaking, and she suspected Eli could hear her heart thumping from across from him. When he finally looked at her – there was sympathy in his eyes, and he swallowed, as if he was afraid to tell her what he knew. "Do you know about Adam?" he asked.

"Know what about Adam?"

"Know his… situation." Eli said. His voice was low and almost fearful, cracking every few syllables.

"No, I don't think so."

"Adam is a female-to-male transgender." Clare cocked an eyebrow. "It means that he's a guy stuck in a girl's body. I'm not one to tell you this stuff, but he's afraid, okay? He's afraid to tell you now after what he did. Are you following?"

Clare shook her head, breathing in and out slowly. "N-No… not at all…" Eli ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"He's been going through his transitioning lately. We've been keeping his FTM business on the down low. Besides you, me, Drew and Jake, no one else knows. Your friends don't know – my friends don't know. And I'm going to ask you to be quiet about it too, please." Eli told her, and Clare nodded in agreement. She wouldn't breathe a word of it to anyone. Then again, she had no one to tell it to anyway. "I guess some guys were fucking with him today, and… and I don't know what happened completely, but he told them something."

"What did he tell them?" Clare asked, practically begging him to get on with it. It was like this was a game show, and he was milking it as long as he could to tell her what had happened. Had she won the prize, or lost it all?

"He told them that you two slept together. And I guess considering everyone thinks we slept together, it's believable."

Clare didn't breathe a word. In fact, she didn't breathe at all. It was as if all the air had been sucked out of her lungs, and she felt almost faint at his words. Adam Torres, a boy she barely knew at all was now spreading lies about her. Lies about her promiscuity! As if Becky Baker was going to believe her anymore. But Becky Baker was the _least_ of her problems now. She went pale, looking at Eli as if he had just told her that her sister had died or something. There were emotions building up inside of her and she wasn't sure how to react to them all. Should she start crying, or yelling, or just… stay speechless.

"Clare, there's more." Eli spoke quietly, in the calmest tone he could. He had to keep her steady. "You're going to have to go along with it." Clare finally grew an expression, complete and utter disbelief. She had to agree to all of this? Pretend it was all-true and that she was now some… _some slut_? "Clare, I've known Adam since grade eleven. He's gone to more schools than he has ever needed to. Adam Torres is a really strong guy, and…" he paused, biting on his lip. "You remember how yesterday afternoon in Mrs. Dawes' class you asked me if there was someone or something in my life that if you insulted I'd be pissed about?"

"Yeah…" Clare said, finally muttering a word for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"Well this is it for me. I've seen Adam Torres be pushed around too fucking much and I can't stand to let it happen to him here. We're in college for fucks sake, you'd think we would lose the homophobic attitudes towards everyone but I guess some people haven't grown up yet. I know this is hard for you, Clare, but this is harder for Adam. I just need you to go along with it. You've pretended well enough that we've slept together." He gestured between the two of them. "I need you to do the same for Adam."

This couldn't have been happening to her. It just couldn't have. It was a big joke, right? One to play on Clare because she had pretended to sleep with Eli and now was getting revenge for lying? Right? Her friends were probably in on it, too – they all knew it was all one big fucking joke and Eli was in on it, Adam was in on it – everyone at the university knew about it. It was all one big joke, wasn't it.

But it wasn't a joke. She knew it wasn't a joke. And everything was crumbling down around her. These new feelings for Eli were crumbling around her. Her life with her friends was breaking apart. What was next, her school work? Probably. She looked up at Eli and shook her head slowly.

"Eli… I can't… I can't, I'm already in past my head I can't…keep going…"

"Clare, you have to."

"_Please._" He begged, and Clare looked into his eyes. He was serious. He had this sincere look in his eyes like he had just lied to his parents and was begging for forgiveness. The green speckles in his eyes shone most at this point. They glistened and were full of apology and plead. She hadn't known Eli for long but she had seen several sides of him. The generous side, the cocky side, the nice side… and now here was his desperate side. "I need this from you. I can't see him get hurt anymore. I can't see –"

"Okay." Clare said sternly. "Okay I'll do it. I'll go along with this; I'll say I slept with Adam. Just… stop looking at me with those eyes."

A small smile crept up on Eli's face and he cocked his head to the side. "What eyes?" he asked softly. He wasn't being cocky either. It was as if he was generally interested in what she meant.

"Those desperate scared eyes." Clare replied breathlessly, finally looking away from him. She didn't want to look at him anymore. It was like being caught in a trance.

"Thank you." He said finally, reaching forward and pressing a hand to her arm gently. "I mean it, thank you." She looked at the hand on her arm and nodded.

"I don't like other people getting hurt, so I guess this was… this was my way of helping out."

Eli smiled at her, and the smile scared her. It scared the crap out of her because it was one of those smiles you'd see in the movies right before the boy kissed the girl that he liked. And he was close to her, too. His hand on her arm and his body seeming to get closer every few seconds. He couldn't kiss her. He couldn't do it. As much as she wanted to taste that dark creative taste on his lips once again she… she couldn't allow it.

But his face kept getting closer to hers. And she stared fearfully back at him. What was it supposed to be, a kiss of thanks? _Oh, thanks for sticking up for my friend, Clare, now let me repay you with a kiss. _She didn't want it. She didn't want his kisses. But something within her did! The hopeless romantic deep within her was longing for the kiss she saw coming on the horizon. Her mouth fell open slightly and her eyes closed as she braced herself for it. For his lips to kiss her and… and…

"_OH MY FUCKING GOD_." A voice screeched from downstairs and Clare's eyes shot open, and her body scrambled to her feet and away from his lips. Her heart was beating erratically in her chest because she knew what had almost happened. What she had almost allowed! Clare looked down at him with fright in her eyes. Her head was about to shake and almost scold him for what he almost did but she didn't do it. Instead she took off away from him, opening the door to her bedroom and walking out to the stairs.

"W-What… what happened?" she asked down to her friends as they both walked to the foot of the staircase and stared at their phones.

"You slept with Adam Torres!" Alli yelled, looking up from her cell phone and at Clare at the top of the stairs. "What the fuck, _why_?"

"And when did you even get the time for that!?" Jenna questioned, not taking her eyes off the text message, which probably was letting them know about Clare's new sexual adventure.

"Oh…" Clare whispered, her eyes looking back to her bedroom where Eli was still sitting, in the same position she had left him on the floor. It was like he was waiting for her to return so he could pick up where he had stopped, and kiss her finally. He wasn't serious, was he? "I, um…" her head kept coming up with ideas of what to tell them, and she shrugged. "I just felt like it." Clare said casually. "And yesterday, that's why I didn't pick you up, Jenna. I was… too busy… having steamy hot sex with Adam Torres."

She practically heard Eli choking in her bedroom from her words.

"So are you some slut now, Clare?" Alli said, putting her hands on her hips. "You losing your virginity were just supposed to be a one-time get it over with thing! We didn't think you were going to keep on doing it!"

"Well, you should have thought of that!" Clare said, starting to feel sarcasm rolling off of her tongue. "Once I did it with Eli, I just… I couldn't get enough!"

"I cannot believe this." Jenna said softly, and Clare scoffed.

"Well believe it!" she snapped, turning on her heels and walking back into her bedroom and slamming the door behind her. She slid down against the door and onto the floor, closing her eyes and finding herself in a state of misery. "How was that, convincing enough?" she whispered, and Eli turned around from looking at the end of her bed to her against the door and nodded.

"Perfect." He whispered, and as he started to move closer towards her the same as he had been doing earlier, as if he was about to go in for the kiss all over again. Clare took in a breath.

"You should go." She murmured, and Eli almost raised his eyebrows. What, did he not want to leave? "We've done enough work for today… just… just go now; I've got to think about all of this. It's way too much to be on a girls mind."

"Okay." Eli said, moving away from her and starting to stand up. "You can come over to my dorm tomorrow if you want; we can work on this, or hang out or something."

"I have to work tomorrow." Clare said, looking straight ahead of her. "Maybe Thursday, or Friday."

"What, no crazy parties to lose your virginity at this Friday?" Eli joked, and Clare scowled. "Sorry." Eli backed up and bit his lip. "I'm going to need you to move so I can leave." She nodded, standing up to her feet and looking at him in front of her. The two were exchanging these looks. It was like he felt sorry for her and she didn't know what to feel anymore. She moved out of his way, and he walked out the door, leaving her alone in her room. Alone to do whatever she wanted. So if she wanted to cry, now would be the correct time.

But she was stronger than this. She wouldn't cry. But she would imagine that almost kiss that happened twice, in her head over and over again all night.

She might as well just admit it now.

She was falling for Eli Goldsworthy.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: THIS TOOK LONGER THAN ANTICIPATED, BUT YOU CAN ALL THANK MY DEAR FRIEND EMMA FOR THAT. Why, you ask? Because she decided to be a little weenie and ask for _longer chapters _so I complied because I'm whipped (*whippah!*) and here is an extra long chapter for all of you - courtesy of Miss Emma. **

**I have to give a huge amount of credit to Carmen, because I was plagued with writers block this week - so a lot of this is her and I combining our minds and creating what this chapter is ~ like I promised it's super fluffy and chapter 8 will also be fluffy but then sad (I use the term sad loosely) as well so... just prepare yourself for that? So here you go enjoy this fluffy chapter and stuff i hope you like it and if you review it I PAY IN GUM**

**OH ONE LAST THING! THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE, I'VE REACHED 100 REVIEWS AND THAT IS SUCH A BLESSING. It makes me feel like I can actually write or something I don't know - you guys are the reason I continue this fic and I love every last one of you. (Except emma for making me write more than I wanted too)**

* * *

Things were getting worse by the hour, and Clare could see it. She could feel it all happening around her. The stares, the comments, the laughs – it was obvious they were all about her being the new school slut. Then again it's not like she could deny their comments or anything. She had promised Eli that she would go along with all of this. She could have told him to fuck off and that she was going to let Adam be made fun of but she couldn't do it. She wanted to, but she couldn't do it.

What was worse honestly was the fact that Becky Baker was ridiculing her. Clare had given Becky her word that the whole ordeal between her and Eli was just a lie – but now with the news of Adam… Becky wouldn't even speak to Clare anymore. Work had gone from normal to completely and totally quiet and full of resentment. Clare was just waiting for Becky to pack up her stuff and quit because she was so angry with Clare.

But one good thing did come out of this. Alli and Jenna didn't bother her with drama like this very much anymore. In fact, they didn't even speak to her. It was almost like they were _embarrassed _of her. Which didn't make much sense to Clare considering they were the people that had practically forced her into this new 'sexual lifestyle' (quote; Becky Baker). It was whatever, though. In fact, she welcomed their peacefulness. The only thing that upset her slightly was the fact that when she had to leave her house on Friday the dirty looks they gave her. They knew where she was going, and she didn't even have to say where it was.

She knocked once. Twice. Thrice. Until she heard a grunt on the other side of the door. Someone tripped inside the dorm, cursing loud enough for her to hear, and she had to fight back a laugh. She was holding a bottle of champagne in her hands. It was Friday. Since last week, she dreaded the day, but once the door was flung open, the thought went away, and a large smile replaced her small frown. Green eyes blinked at her and her own blue ones blinked up at the man in front of her.

"Happy week-iversary." Clare teased, walking in through the door of his dorm without even waiting for an invitation inside and placing a bottle of champagne down on his small kitchen counter. Of course. His dorm was filled with books – _Palahniuk _books at that. Plastic wrappers were scattered across the floor, his bed was unmade – she looked behind her to glance at him. His hair was disheveled. And then it hit her that she had just woke him up. It was three in the afternoon – good, he needed to be woken up from his slumber. "Thought you might like this."

"Woah," Eli laughed, raising his eyebrows. "Okay, one, what exactly are we celebrating, and two, you actually went and bought that for me?" Clare shook her head, sighing slightly.

"No, I took it from the kitchen. You'd be surprised at how much alcohol we have back at my place." Clare looked around the room for a place to sit, and found herself sitting down on a small lounge chair. "And hello? You took my virginity a week ago?" Clare joked, waving her hands around in the air for him to get the point. "Either way I kind of just came here to clear my head. Everything at our house is so quiet it's unnerving."

"How so?" he asked, reaching into one of the cabinets and pulling out a couple glasses for the two of them.

"It's like Alli and Jenna hate me or something, and they're the ones who wanted me to be like this in the first place. Talk about hypocrites." She looked over at Eli behind her and shook her head. "Oh, no, the champagne was for you – not me." She corrected.

"Oh, come on, Edwards, live a little. You're already the new school slut – might as well have a little to drink." He poured her a glass, throwing all former disagreements to the wind. "Maybe they're just jealous that you get more guys than they do, or something." Eli said, walking over to her and handing the glass to her with a small smile.

"Eli I don't…" Clare whispered, and Eli shrugged.

"Suit yourself, I'm just being friendly."

"Or you're just trying to get me drunk so you can have sex with me." Clare retorted, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Didn't I already do that?"

Clare's mouth fell open, and laughs fell out of it immediately. "Okay, yeah, I guess you did." She rolled her eyes as he put the glass down on the small coffee table in front of her and took a seat down on the floor, almost like they had when they had been sitting alone in her bedroom.

"So… are you here to work on the project?" He asked carefully, breaking the ice between them.

She shook her head, curly, auburn locks bouncing on it. "No. Not today. I just… want to relax. You offered that we could just hang out so… I thought I'd take advantage of that." She paused, wondering how the two could just get on the simple topic of talking about each other. Maybe if she could just somehow get him to say that he liked her or something… just to spill the beans. "So tell me about yourself, I mean, last time we talked about me – your turn. All about the real Eli."

"The real me…? Right, right," he told her, nodding slowly. "Well, I mean, I think you already got the part of me being – what is that they call me? – Doctor Doom? Yeah," he whispered the last part, chugging down his drink and reaching forward to the coffee table to pour a second glass. "_What_ do you want to know about me?"

"Anything," _Like if you like me._

"Nice way of being vague, Edwards." She chuckled, turning the glass around in her hands. "I went to school here in Ontario. I had one girlfriend…" he trailed off, his face darkening, his eyes narrowing. She blinked at him, curious, wanting to know what he was thinking at the moment, but he quickly shrugged, as if the entire topic didn't matter anymore. "Besides that, I usually don't last long with…" he stopped himself, looking at her piercing blue orbs before looking down. "…relationships."

Well, that threw any chances of him liking her out the window. Then again… he had tried to kiss her twice, that had to be good for something, didn't it? She was practically begging him to say something else, to turn that around and make it a possibility that there could be a little bit of something between them. _Just please, say something other than –_

"But there's always an exception in life, right?"

_- There's always an exception._

Her head tilted to the side, a loud sigh escaping her lips. Great, _just_ great. Silence engulfed them as they sat in Eli's dorm uncomfortably – or, at least, that's how Clare felt. Although it felt nice to know more about the mysterious Eli Goldsworthy, she still felt disconnected from him. Was he hiding something from his past? And if he was – _what_ was it, exactly? She decided to take a long sip of her drink and ignore the question. Eli raised his eyebrows immediately at her action and shook his head.

"So what about Miss Edwards? Where did you live?" He blurted out.

"Me?" She said, waving her hand at him carelessly. "I told you on Tuesday, remember?" She smiled softly, finding the fact that he had already forgotten about her Toronto story in a matter of days a bit funny. "My life has always been boring. Nothing exciting has ever really happened to me –" She stopped herself midsentence when she realized the: 'are-you-really-saying-that' look Eli was giving her. "I mean, besides this past week, you know. I lived in Toronto basically my whole life. I never had plans of ever moving away, really. I guess I'm just scared of moving away far, far away from my mom. What if she – what if she thinks I…" she trailed off, looking down at her hands. "I abandoned her?"

"I doubt she would think that if you left for something important like, I don't know, living your life?" He said in a mocking tone, making her scoff and turn away from him. "I'm sorry, but if she thinks like that then she's a –"

"Do _not _say what I think you're going to say, Mister Goldsworthy," Clare snapped angrily, her brows furrowed. "My mother is most definitely not –"

"A nut job?" He finished her sentence.

"Will you quit doing that?"

"Doing what?" Eli laughed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Finishing all of my sentences. You've been doing it every time I see you, and it's getting… well, it's getting annoying!" Clare exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest, a bit of her drink knocking against her arm and spilling on her shoulder.

Eli rolled his eyes at her statement and snorted. "Don't be so defensive." He said, sucking in a breath. "But back to the present topic… so you _do _think your mom is crazy."

"I never said that."

"You got defensive about it – you obviously think so."

Clare groaned, suddenly feeling completely defeated. Giving in, she sipped graciously from her drink again and tried to think of how to defend her mother. "Well… not _exactly_. She's… she's just lost, you know. Since my dad left and all."

He nodded, his mouth open, wanting to say something but not knowing what to say. "Like… lost as in faith wise or –"

Her laugh interrupted him. "When you say it like that it sounds ludicrous and senseless and impractical."

"Isn't it, though?"

She stared at him, and he took her empty glass to serve her more alcohol. She hadn't even realized she had finished the entire glass, but the moment that he handed her a full one it hit her. "I mean, I do sometimes think about my faith and I think that it's not important. But not believing in _something _makes me scared. I guess I'm just scared of change."

"Because of your parents?" Eli questioned, tilting his head to the side.

"Maybe. I'm not sure. It's just all so… so confusing sometimes."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I haven't believed in anything my entire life." He said sincerely, watching her lips part to take a sip of her drink. His heart fell into his stomach, the floor shattering beneath him as he realized how nice she looked sitting across only a few feet away from him. He blushed nervously, looking away with a wince. He cursed at himself mentally for staring at her.

"Eli? Something wrong?" She asked him, raising her eyebrows. He shook his head quickly. She put her glass back onto the coffee table, and laughed softly to herself. "Alli would be proud of me for drinking, you know."

"Oh, yeah. Drew would be proud of me too."

"I thought… I thought you were a regular drinker?" Clare started, suddenly realizing that sounded incredibly rude when she spoke.

"Nah." He said, shrugging off her assumption. "Drew and Adam usually pressure me into drinking at parties. I'm not that type of person, Edwards. It pains me to know you think that way," he teased.

"Well, the times I've seen you you've been drinking, so I just assumed –"

"Never judge a book by its cover. And anyways, I was with Drew all those times, just in case you're blind and didn't notice," he sing-sang, drinking down champagne.

"Just so you know, Doctor _Doom_, I had laser eye surgery," she said proudly, laughing slightly to herself and putting her feet up on the coffee table, her small black shoes accidentally hitting the glass and the rest of her champagne spilled out onto the table. Clare gasped, retracting her feet and bringing her hands to her face. "Oh, God, I'm sorry, I –"

Eli laughed, quickly standing to his feet and raising his eyebrows at her. "Getting tipsy, Edwards?" he suggested, walking into the small kitchen to get paper towels to clean up her spill.

"No… no I'm not _getting_ _tipsy._" Clare said defensively, her words getting slightly slurred as she spoke. Okay, maybe she was becoming slightly under the influence but she wouldn't admit that to him. That would be his cue to take advantage of the poor girl… then again; he had been given several opportunities to do such which he had turned down.

"How many times have you had alcohol to drink?" he asked, raising his voice slightly as he was across the room from her.

"Um…" she began, mentally trying to figure it out though her brain at the moment was a jumbled mess. "Three? Eighteenth birthday… Sunday… and today." She clarified, nodding her head a little bit and leaning back into the chair as Eli returned and wiped up the spilled drink.

"What a regular drinker!" Eli said sarcastically, looking up at her with intrigued eyes. "Considering you rarely drink, and have had a glass and a half to drink today – it's inevitable, Miss." He started, pausing a bit for dramatic effect. "You, indeed, are a lightweight."

"Oh, like that wasn't obvious already, Goldsworthy." She retorted, letting a bit of air puff out of her lips. "But I'm not… tipsy or anything, I'm just…" her face scrunched up as she tried to think of the right word. "I'm just –"

"Tipsy." He interrupted, and Clare laughed.

"I told you to stop finishing my sentences!" She yelled, as Eli placed the wet paper towels down on the coffee table for a moment and stood to his feet, standing in front of her, lounging in the chair.

"Oh, yeah, and what if I don't?" Eli sneered, putting his hands on the arms of the chair and leaning in down towards her. He cocked his head to the side and had a smirk plastered to his lips.

"Well…" Clare sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "I guess I'll just have to kill you!" she said cheerfully, an almost drunken giggle falling from her lips.

"I guess I could live with that." Eli joked, and Clare's eyes widened as she realized what was happening. He was moving in closer towards her again – how she had seen him act the few days before. He was doing it again. The eyes. His form. The way he was leaning in towards her. Fuck. He was going to kiss her.

Clare quickly turned her head, and instead of his lips tickling her cheek like she had expected – he moved away. What, had he saw that coming? That she would reject his kiss or something? Either way, when she turned to look back at him, he didn't look happy. Then again, why would he be? He had just been rejected for a third time when it came to kissing her. And she didn't know why she kept telling him no, but she did. Maybe she just wanted him to speak that he liked her instead of letting his lips do the talking.

"S-So…" Clare whispered, unable to look at him in front of her anymore. He looked like he was beating himself up over it. It wasn't his fault though, he was just trying to get them somewhere and Clare was being stubborn. "Are you… are you going to pour me a new glass?" she asked, and Eli turned to look at her, complete confusion spelled out all over his face.

"You want another glass? I thought you weren't getting tipsy." He teased. His tone of voice was soft and still disappointed, but it was like he was trying to push it out of his mind. Like he was trying to get over it – but it was obvious that he wasn't going to get over it any time soon. "But if you insist." He said, picking up the bottle and pouring her half a glass. "Try not to spill anymore, okay?"

Clare smiled and nodded at his gesture and picked up the glass, bringing it to her lips and suddenly realizing that she enjoyed the taste of champagne. She would have never admitted it in the past but she truly did enjoy the harsh taste of alcohol on her lips. Clare let her eyes linger on Eli was he stared at her from a few feet away. Why was he staring at her? They were both looking at each other now and as much as Clare longed to look away she just couldn't. She had to fight with herself and make sure that… that she wasn't letting her guard go down. She had mentally accepted the fact that she liked him now, but she couldn't just go around and hook up with him because they both felt like it. She may have been pretending to be a slut, but she wasn't a real one – and Eli knew that.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Eli asked, finally breaking the silence between the two of them.

Clare shrugged, taking the idea into consideration. "Okay, sure." She agreed, taking a final sip and finishing off the second glass and placing it down in front of her. Eli had quickly moved over to his bed that was right against the wall of the room and rearranged everything, making the bed and cleaning up the scattered papers he had under his blankets. All night the evening before, Eli had been consumed in writing up a new story, but he hadn't exactly had the time to clean everything up. Clare had shown up completely unannounced, and then again, while he had invited her a few days before – he wished she had given him notice so he could have cleaned the place up a bit. "What will we be watching?" Clare asked, standing to her feet and suddenly realizing the rush that went through her body. Oh yeah, she was definitely tipsy now.

"I don't know; anything you want. We could watch one of the horror films I have lying around, or we could get something on pay-per-view." Eli told her, turning around and watching as she stumbled across the room to him standing at the bed. "Did you drive here?" Clare nodded. "Give me your keys." He demanded, holding his hand out as she dug through her pockets for the small silver key in her pocket. She placed it into Eli's hand reluctantly. "I don't want you driving home like this."

"I'm _not _drunk." Clare retorted, putting her hands on her hips and rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but you're definitely not sober, Lightweight." Eli teased, gesturing his hands to his newly made bed. "Take a seat." Eli told her as Clare climbed onto the bed and leaned against the wall. She had sat in the middle of the bed, instead of up by Eli's pillows or by the foot of the bed (which was what Eli had planned, thankfully), but just sitting comfortably in the middle with her back against the wall and her feet dangling off the side of the bed. "So, the movie?"

"Um," Clare blinked, trying to think of what to watch. "Surprise me." And Eli shrugged, walking over to the medium sized television across from the bed and bent down to the stand, where there was a small drawer with DVD's inside.

"Haunting in Connecticut, Saw IV, Shutter Island, or Donnie Darko?" Eli asked, rummaging through the films in his small collection he had put together.

"Shutter Island sounds best. You can't go wrong with Leo." Clare said, yawning slightly. Eli nodded, taking out the DVD from its case and placing it into the player. "I've seen The Titanic probably eight hundred times," Clare began blabbering, not even stopping to realize that it was mostly just drunken slurs about Leonardo DeCaprio she was going on and on about. Eli put up with it, of course – honestly finding her awkwardness slightly cute. He joined her over on the bed, and smiled a little, situating himself beside her, but not yet too close. He didn't want to freak her out or anything, as much as he was slowly trying to get close to her.

"Have you seen this before?" He asked as the movie started, and Clare nodded.

"I saw it in the movie theater with my dad. I remember it pretty well. I also remember that my dad fell asleep." Clare laughed softly, turning her view to look at Eli sitting beside her. He continued to stare at the screen while she looked at him, and though her head was a jumbled mess of thoughts and sounds from her tipsiness she had acquired, she noticed how nice he was looking even though he was a disheveled mess from not knowing she was coming over. His green eyes were sparkling and they were just staring at a movie across the room. "Do you like it?"

"It's one of my favourites. It got me excited about being practically forced into psychology."

Clare nodded, realizing how he could find interest from the movie at hand. It was all about mental patients in an institution. Now, the fact that Eli might have to work in a mental institution freaked her out a bit but she figured he would end up like a normal therapist – treating patients in their homes or in an office. Nothing _crazy_ or anything.

Eli shifted in his spot, his hand accidentally brushing against Clare's, and her heart rate sped up. It was just a mistake but it seemed to get her going. But even though he would try to kiss her countless times she would still turn him down and she couldn't figure out why that was. She continued to look at him, in an almost admiring way – wondering if he would get the hint that she was staring. Maybe if he did he would tell her he liked her finally. He kept making it seem like he did so… so he better just get it over with and tell her! He turned his head to face her, and for the moment it seemed as if neither of them were focusing on Leonardo DeCaprio and a shitty green screen of the ocean.

Her heart was racing faster because for the second time tonight – the fourth time this week – he was giving her those eyes again. The ones that said _I'm going to kiss you, just please, Clare, let me kiss you. _But her eyes spoke something completely different than his. They were almost begging him not to do it, because all she fucking wanted was for him to speak his mind instead of just winning her over with a kiss. That wasn't how it worked in her book.

When she had met her first and only boyfriend, he had won her over with a simple sentence: 'You are so much more than the smart one.' If a scum bag, douche, idiot, asshole could say something that sweet – Eli had to be able to use his words, couldn't he?

He was gravitating closer, his lips almost inches away from hers – and she wasn't sure what to do. She could be a total bitch and just pull away, or let him do it, or… or just tell him quietly not too but she couldn't bring herself to do anything. That is, until she could totally feel his breath on her lips when she ducked her body away from him and somehow kept her lips pure from his touch. Eli let out an almost annoyed sigh and turned away, feeling completely rejected yet again.

"Dammit, Clare." Eli grumbled, looking off at the other side of the room completely away from her. Clare brought her knees up to her chest out of instinct and defense. She had let him down again. "What the hell, okay? You make it seem like you like me and then… and then you reject my advances. We're going around in circles and you have to just tell me what's going on. I'm sick of looking like this idiot trying to kiss you and you just ignoring me."

Clare sighed, pursing her lips and looking down at her body feeling bad about the situation and then feeling stupid herself. Maybe she should have just let him do it. Let him kiss her and feel happy and make her feel happy and everything be fine. But nope, Clare Edwards was a mystery that needed to be solved, and Eli couldn't just kiss her and open her up like a book.

"I just… I just don't work that way." Clare whispered, glancing at him from the corner of her vision to see him running a hand through his hair. It was attractive, to say the least. "I mean, I want to kiss you – I'm just scared." Eli stopped moving, realizing her words and a small smile crept up onto his face, but Clare was completely unable to see it.

He reached for the remote and muted the movie, turning his body completely to look at her. "What are you scared of?" he asked, his voice sincere as he tried to get the words to come from her. He wanted to know her weaknesses.

"I don't know." Clare said under her breath, finding herself soon lying out on the bed. She didn't even realize how she had gotten into this position, but she was lying beside him – her head hitting the pillows of his bed. "Being forgotten or ignored. Being left alone. Being put second. I've only ever had one boyfriend, Eli – and he left me for Jenna."

"Wait, your roommate Jenna?" Eli interrupted, and Clare hummed in response. "I thought she was your best friend."

"Oh she is. We forgave each other long ago. KC ended up getting Jenna pregnant and forcing her into an abortion, so she kind of came running to me after it had happened. I felt bad for her, so we became friends again. Stupid, right?" Clare sighed, closing her eyes. "Everyone said I was boring. That's why KC left."

"I don't think you're boring." Eli said seriously, pausing for a moment and smiling, though she couldn't see it again. "I think you're lovely."

"Lovely." Clare repeated, finding the word refreshing. No one had ever called her lovely before. "So what, are you saying you like me?" Clare seemed to be risking it all; then again she wasn't exactly right in the head at the moment anyway. Her brain was clouded with thoughts, realizing that the alcohol was making it hard for her to concentrate, though she had completely accepted the fact that Eli thought she was _lovely _and he wanted to kiss her. But now she just felt like rambling. Just telling him things she didn't mean to tell him and get _everything_ out in the open. "Because I know that I like you. All during this past week I've been getting butterflies in my stomach and I'm smiling without knowing it and it's a big kick in my face whenever you try to make moves. I'm not that kind of person, that's all. You can't just win me over with a kiss."

"I'm not the talking type." Eli responded, suddenly sending Clare's hopes down the drain. He hadn't come out straight and told her that he liked her too. She had practically poured her heart out right there telling him how she had feelings for him and he didn't even… acknowledge it. But then, he surprised her. "But I'll talk for you, because… I think you're worth it."

Clare opened her eyes immediately at his words and looked up at him, seeing that he was looking right back down at her. He had just offered to talk. To tell her what was on his mind, and she was just excited to hear it all. "Okay. Talk then." Clare said quietly, and Eli shifted in his seat.

"I don't know." He began, and it almost seemed as if he was starting off shakily. "I don't remember what it feels like to _like _someone anymore. It's been 5 years since I last had feelings for someone. But I mean, if this is what it's supposed to feel like then yeah, I like you." He finished completely casually. Clare sat up, leaning against the pillows and realizing that they weren't sitting that far off from each other.

"Well, what are you feeling?" Clare whispered, suddenly feeling her stomach fluttering – was it the alcohol, or was it real nerves?

"Like I can smile when I'm around you, and you're not going to think I'm weird, or think I'm Doctor Doom." He shrugged, turning and making eye contact with her. Pupils locked, and he could find incredible beauty in her dilated ones. Her blue eyes were always gorgeous… but in this moment they radiated more beauty than he had ever seemed to notice in the past. "It feels like I really want to kiss you. And every time you deny me what I want I feel like an idiot."

Clare broke their gaze, feeling bad. "I don't mean to make you feel like that."

"I know. You said so yourself, you're scared. I can't blame you for being afraid."

"Sure you can." Clare mumbled. "It's stupid for me to be afraid. If I like you, I should just let you kiss me – you'd think I'd like it."

"That's what I thought, so that's why I tried." Eli said under his breath. Clare let out a deep breath and let her eyes return to is, and met his gaze.

"I don't want to be scared." Clare said. She was trying to keep her voice low, as if there were other people in his small dorm waiting to listen to him. But he was alone. All alone – and no one else was hearing her.

"Don't be scared, then." Eli said, moving slowly forward towards her and breathing out slowly. "Close your eyes, and let me take the wheel." He told her, waiting for her eyes to slowly close – but they didn't. "I want you to trust me." He said sternly, and Clare obeyed – her eyes shutting and a small smile appearing on Eli's lips.

_He's kissing me. He's kissing me. I can feel him on my lips, he's kissing me. _Were the only things running through Clare's mind as his mouth pressed to hers? They were… they were kissing. And it wasn't like in Jake's bedroom because they wanted to 'get it over with' or to get his face all covered in sticky lip gloss. It was a real kiss. One that the two of them both _wanted _to do. There was no fear of wanting to know if they liked each other. They knew that they did now. Everything was in the open. They both wanted to kiss each other. And Clare had never kissed someone like this before – or, _been kissed _by someone like this before. He was forceful, yet careful. She found hunger in his lips, and when his tongue parted their lips it was like all the air from her lungs had been sucked right out of her.

When he pulled back, Clare shook her head immediately. "No," she whispered, reaching for his shirt and pulling desperately on the white cottony fabric. "Don't stop kissing me."

The darker haired boy complied within seconds, lunging forward without a single doubt in his mind anymore and kissing her with a passion. Her head was spinning – and it wasn't even from the alcohol anymore. It was because of Eli. She _knew _it was because of Eli. Before she had this feeling inside of her that she was still trying to become sober again, and that her head was a mess but now all she could think about was him. He consumed her mind, ate it up like it was candy.

A hand slipped around Clare's back and brought her closer, and their bodies touched – chest to chest. Her hand released from the fabric and slid up around his neck. Carefully, his hand moved up her back to cup the back of her head while he tilted his own. Chewing on her bottom lip greedily, Clare opened herself to him nervously, and their tongues touched for an instant until she parted, a gasp at both ends.

Their breaths came out hollow as he pulled her up into the open space in between his legs, and she kneeled in the spot that he had made just for her. Her cheek rested on his, their breaths mingling until she backed away, eyes narrow and dark. He was going to ask her what she was doing when she planted another, tenderer kiss on his lips, which ultimately turned more rash and lust filled.

With much force, he pushed on her shoulders to get her away from him, a redness on his cheeks stretching from ear to ear. "Stop," he gasped out, looking away. Clare cocked her head, blinking innocently. "If you don't then I… I might get a boner."

Clare's cheeks became flushed, and she looked away instantly, realizing what had just happened between the two of them. "I'm sorry." Clare whispered, a soft giggle bubbling out of her without her even realizing it. "I think… I think I like kissing you…"

"Well that's nothing to be sorry about." Eli laughed, his hand sliding through her hair and resting on her chin. "I just don't want to make you uncomfortable, that's all."

"You won't." she said honestly, her tongue sweeping across her bottom lip and tasting him. Would that become a regular thing? "I don't think it's possible for you to do that."

Eli smiled, feeling warmth overtake him as he just looked at her. "Are you still drunk?" he asked, and Clare scoffed.

"I was never drunk."

"Sorry." He chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Are you still… _tipsy?"_

Clare shrugged lightly, "I don't know. Maybe a little bit."

"Great." Eli said, his hands grasping her shoulders and pushing her down against his mattress and hovering above her. Clare couldn't stop herself from letting a grin form on her cherry red lips. "Then you can stay a little longer and I can kiss you."

"Yes." Clare said, biting her lip and looking up into his emerald orbs. "You can."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Don't shoot me! Don't shoot me! I have excuses I HAVE EXCUSES! My excuses are as follows: School work (school just started a couple weeks ago, bummer), life drama, and lastly I had a serious case of writers block when it came to this story. I didn't have any of my friends go over this story to be honest, even though I probably should have - considering I usually do, so if it's not as up to par as my usual stories you can just like assume that my next chapter will be better than this one. But if you guys don't like this chapter that's not my fault because i actually happen to LOVE this chapter and it's my favourite one so far. ****One of my favourite characters on the show is introduced in this chapter and will be in a lot more~~~**

**P.S this chapter goes out to Emma because I told her it'd be posted in five minutes :)**

* * *

Everything was weird now. But it couldn't exactly be deemed as a _bad _kind of weird. More like weird as in the two of them just couldn't keep their hands off of each other anymore. Eli practically opened Clare up to a brand new world. A world that involved making out behind classrooms and sneaking in and out of the house to see each other any second they could. Neither of them had decided what to call themselves just yet. All they knew was that they liked each other, and they liked _kissing_ each other a lot more.

It was understandable that Eli liked to be… physical. He was a guy, after all, so when he would try to move a bit farther in their 'relationship' Clare wouldn't snap at him or anything. She would mostly just place a hand gently on his shoulder and urge him to be a bit more careful. She was inexperienced – and an underdog. She didn't exactly know how to tell him that at the moment kissing was all she wanted, without offending him. Of course it was preposterous that she should think that he'd be offended, but she just… thought that way. There was something mysterious about Eli, and she was just always scared to set him off. When on the contrary, around Clare, Eli was as cool as a cucumber. Sure he had outbursts, but he tried to keep them to himself. Save them for Adam, or his empty dorm room.

There was only one time he had flipped around Clare. When they had been kissing feverishly and he had pressed her harshly up against his dorm room wall. Clare had whimpered in pain, and Eli had almost given himself a panic attack about it. Clare didn't know why it had freaked him out so much, but it had. Eli had grabbed her hands and gently kissed her neck and apologized probably over sixty times. It was weird, but Clare didn't ask about it. It must have had something to do with his past – something Clare was too scared to intrude upon. From the way he had mentioned he only had _on_e girlfriend, it was odd. How could someone _that_ attractive have only dated one girl ever? It just didn't add up.

But no matter what, Clare knew she was happy. She knew that she liked his kisses, and the way his hands felt on her body. She wouldn't have traded it in for anything. He treated her like she belonged. Almost like she belonged to him – which wasn't exactly a bad thought… no, really – it was a good thought. A great thought! But not now, not with the timing. The two of them had been sneaking around for weeks now. They would drive out to the middle of nowhere, and make out in the back of Eli's hearse – sometimes even in Clare's junk wagon. Alli and Jenna never had a clue – or maybe they did, considering how with Clare being so 'busy' all the time they figured that she had slept with the entire school. There were new rumours too. None 'important' like someone blatantly saying they had slept with her, but apparently Clare had been deemed: 'Shy on the streets, sexy in the sheets' by someone in Jenna's music class.

"Fuck…" Eli muttered in a husky tone as his nails dug into the skin of her hips. Clare shivered at the sound of his swears. She found it insanely attractive when they were hooking up with each other. His lips preyed desperately upon hers. He was biting, and sucking, and tongues were battling for dominance and Eli was winning. Eli was always winning.

Clare could only whimper in response, as her back slammed against the floor of the hearse. She wasn't even completely sure where they had gone today – as long as it meant Eli's lips ravishing hers. Slowly, his hands traveled under her shirt – the cold in his fingers clashing with the warmth of her skin. He was doing it again – trying to get closer to her than Clare wanted. Clare knew eventually she would want to touch him always. But that would be a while away, wouldn't it? They weren't even a couple yet. When _would _they be a couple?

His lips moved to her neck, suckling on her soft flesh. Her skin had a familiar taste – almost like her lips, yet slightly different.

"Clare," Eli grunted, hearing a soft gasp come from the girl beneath him, as his teeth sunk into her flesh. "I want you to be my girlfriend." He would tell her – and Clare wouldn't respond – because point blank, she didn't know what to say. She wanted to say yes. To be known to everyone as 'Eli Goldsworthy's girlfriend' but not now. Everyone had judgments about her. Everyone had their own suspicions on her 'sex life' that was less non-existent than it had been about a month ago. Of course, they weren't having sex, (Much to Eli's disappointment, considering he couldn't even get her shirt off yet) but it was hard to deny that Eli and Clare were having a steamy make out session in his hearse often. Because they _were. _

Eli had asked her that question – or told her what he wanted – several times, but Clare never answered him. She didn't want to tell him no, or to tell him to wait. She didn't want to make him upset.

"Please, Clare." Eli whispered, his eyes laid upon hers and their gazes locked. "I want to call you mine. Please let me call you mine."

"Eli…" Clare shook her head slowly. "You know that I want you to."

"Then do it."

"I _can't._"

Eli sat up, his expression pouty as he let out a breath. "I don't understand why you're being like this. We like each other so we should be together."

"I just can't right now." Clare whimpered. She resituated herself – her back against the seat of the car, and her legs spread across the floor.

"Why not. Why not now?" Eli pestered.

"It's just not a good time, Eli, please."

"Tell me why!"

Clare shuddered slightly as he raised his voice, and Eli suddenly softened his attitude. She wondered why he had gotten so upset about it, but she didn't question it.

"It's because of your friends, isn't it?" Eli sighed. "You're embarrassed by me. You don't want people to know we like each other. I get it.

"What? No!" Clare shook her head. That' not it at all, Eli. I'm not one bit embarrassed by you." Eli looked at her curiously. He had asked her so many times and he was losing will power to continue pursuing her, as crazy as it sounded. "With all the rumours going around about me, I don't want to add any stress to myself… or you… or us, you know?"

"I don't." Eli quickly answered, finding her words detestable. "I don't think your reasoning makes much sense. Just date me, god dammit." Clare blushed slightly, shaking her head.

"Let's just wait until summer vacation." Clare reasoned.

"That's nearly six months away!" Eli groaned. "What do you expect us to do until then!?"

Clare shrugged. "Sneak around?"

"Sneak around for six months." Eli repeated, earning a second shrug for Clare. "You're insane."

"Yeah…" Clare scooted a little closer to him. "But… you like it, don't you?" Clare grinned, trying desperately to be flirty with him. If she could get him off this whole 'boyfriend-girlfriend' idea for a moment and back to kissing her, everything would be fine sooner or later. Neither one of them had really come up with a way to resist one another yet. So when Clare would lean in and kiss his cheek, there was no way he would turn her down. In fact, it got them all fired up again.

…

"Why are you always so busy?" Jenna asked, and Clare glanced up from her assignment and onto her two friends standing in front of her. "You never have time for us anymore."

Clare cocked an eyebrow. "You never wanted to spend time with me before."

"Yeah we did." Both of them said in unison.

"Why else would we have dragged you to that party? We wanted you to loosen up and have fun and hang out with us." Alli said, looking over at Jenna as she began to nod and speak as well.

"We didn't think you were going to turn into such a slut, I mean, just because you lost your virginity doesn't mean you can run around throwing your cat at everybody. We thought you would like hanging out with us more afterwards. Now all you do I go to classes and go to work and fuck randoms. Majorly _not _okay, Clare!"

"You two are getting on my last nerve." Clare said sternly as she stood up from the counter bar stool and crossed her arms over her chest. "Remember? I said I'd leave if you two didn't quit this. I'm thinking about it."

"That was about _Eli." _Alli retorted. "We haven't spoken a word about him. You said nothing about discussing how you're some big slut now."

"I'm not some big slut now!" Clare yelled.

"Yeah, you are!" Both girls screeched.

Clare was completely flustered at this point. The fact that she couldn't just tell her so-called 'honest best friends' the truth about the situation was bugging her. But they had dragged her into this situation, and no one could pull her back out. Both of her friends were legitimately calling her a slut for the things they thought of her. Even if she wanted to deny their claims, she couldn.t He had promised Adam… she had promised _Eli _she would stay true to the Adam story.

"Forget this. I'm going to work." Clare groaned as she grabbed her oat of the back of the chair beside her and slugged it over her shoulders. "I'm sick of you two. You go weeks without a word to me and then today you blow up."

"Clare, we-"

But she was out the door this time. She had grabbed her keys off the key hook, and the door had slammed behind her. How did Alli and Jenna do these things and make her steaming with anger? It was as if they got joy out of pissing her off. Clare could just go home – back to her parents' house and be by herself with her mother. But she still had a few weeks until their winter holiday. Clare was starting to hate university – and more or less hating the people _in _university.

**ELI**  
Projects due in two weeks. Down for working on it?

But for some reason Eli was spared from her hatred. It was probably because she liked him, and because he was the only thing lately that seemed to make her happy. Maybe it was because he kissed her a lot, or maybe it was because she could always laugh around him. She could be herself around him.

**CLARE**  
Working. Tomorrow?

**ELI**  
Yeah, of course. Maybe I'll drop by and steal you during break. Missing you.

**CLARE**  
I wish. Becky is such a pain. But I have to pick up Jenna… unless _you_ want to do the dirty deed?

**ELI**  
Ack, no. I'll just see you tomorrow.

Clare smiled slightly to herself as she unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of her hunk-of-junk car. Now don't think Clare was texting and driving, because she wasn't. When her father had taught her how to drive, he had said that if he had ever caught her texting and driving, he would take away her car. And though now she was an adult, she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

When she walked inside, there was Becky, throwing her long blonde hair over her shoulder and turning away. Clare groaned. Ever since the whole Adam situation, Becky had been a royal bitch to Clare and anyone associated with her. And no matter how many times Clare tried to convince her that she was telling the truth, Becky Baker wouldn't agree.

"I'm going on my break." Becky said haughtily and took off the dark green apron to hang on the rack in the back. Becky' logic about going on her break now was actually pretty smart. She could go on her own break, and by the time she would return, it would be Clare's turn. But there was that extremely awkward moment when Clare was _getting _her apron, and Becky a putting her away. "You know, Clare, there's a higher power that will judge you for your indecency." Becky spat, and Clare gasped.

"What's that supposed to me?" Clare retorted, putting her hands on her hips and tying the apron around her waist. "Becky, I go to church with you. I'm a Christian. You're insane."

"You are _not _a Christian!"

And with that, Becky Baker was out of the door of the back room, and the front door of the shop jingled. And Clare was all alone – with of course her boss in the back.

Was it punishment or something that Clare was always alone? It always felt like it was so. The only person that opted to be around her anymore was Eli! Why was that? Was she like bug repellant to humans? The only time people ever took real notice to her was these days where people wanted to make snide comments or look down upon her. Maybe she did deserve it for lying.

The shop door chimed again, and Clare looked up from the counter. There was a young man standing in the door. He looked like a freshman in college – like this year was his first year. He was small, but built up and looked like he played some sort of sport. Clare gave him a small smile. "Hi!" Clare waved, and he slowly walked towards the counter. "Can I help you out?"

"Are you Clare Edwards?"

Her smile faded. "Yeah…"

"Adam… Adam told me what you did for him…you know, lied about sleeping with him… And I was wondering…"

"Are you here to buy a book?" Clare said with a slight attitude.

"Well, no…"

"You can't just come in and hang out."

"Clare, please."

"What's your name?" Clare asked, and he looked down.

"Campbell Saunders."

_Oh. _It was making sense now who he was. Campbell Saunders. Well, _Cam Saunders. _Hockey Rookie. A big shot name around campus (next to Clare now, of course) but you never really saw him come out in broad daylight to 'visit' people. He seemed popular, but he didn't have many friends. And Clare knew that.

"Okay, Cam," Clare hummed, narrowing her eyebrows at the boy to freak him out slightly. "Tell me what your situation is." The younger boys eyes brightened and he nodded. He had taken notice that Clare was considering helping him out.

"I'm the youngest guy on the hockey team. Everyone else is experienced with girls… the hockey heads treat me like crap because they know I've never even kissed a girl. They… They all dared me to sleep with you. Dallas says you're really easy, and that it wouldn't be too hard." Cam paused, and let out a sigh. It was like this was emotionally draining for him to talk about and Clare suddenly felt bad. "Adam heard our conversation, and he told me privately the truth. It was honestly surprising, but believable. He said that if I asked you nicely that you would help me out. So… this is me trying to ask you nicely. Will you help me out?"

Clare sighed, pondering the idea for a moment. She originally wasn't planning on being an open 'sex' shop for charity cases but it was seeming to be so. Maybe it was the puppy dog eyes he was giving her, or maybe it was Clare's soft heart, but Clare sighed and nodded – giving in. "Yeah, I suppose so. My break is in thirty minutes. Just grab a coffee and sit tight. I'll have my boyf-" Clare stopped midsentence, realizing that she had almost referred to Eli as her boyfriend. Well it was basically as if they were together, though they really weren't. "I'll have Eli swing by and drive us out somewhere to make it seem like we're doing something during my break."

"I don't have any money." Cam said softly.

Clare fake groaned, reaching into her back pocket and pulling out some loose change. "You'll owe me, Saunders." Clare teased.

"Oh yeah. But way more than just for a coffee."

**CLARE**  
Change of plans. Pick up a little guest and I in thirty?

**ELI**  
Of course, beautiful. 'Little guest'? Is that like an animal or something?

**CLARE**  
Um, sure?

**ELI**  
What, like a puppy?

**CLARE**  
Something like that.

…

Eli groaned, shaking his head as he saw the younger boy standing beside Clare. "That's not a puppy, Clare. Fuck you."

"He's kind of like a puppy!" Clare laughed as she opened the door to the hearse and scooted into the middle of the bench. "Come on, Cam. Don't be shy!"

"Are you sure?" Cam stuttered, putting one foot into the car and looking nervously at a bubbly Clare Edwards. "I mean, what are we going to do? Where are we going to go?"

"Drive out to the middle of nowhere, and you can sit up front while Clare and I make out in the back for an hour." Eli butted in as he closed the car door and put the key into the ignition. Clare punched his arm immediately. "Ow!"

"Just hang out with us for an hour, Cam. It'll be fun! Now get in the car!" Clare pulled on Cam's arm, dragging him into Eli's hearse as the door closed behind him and revving the engine a bit. "So where shall we go today, Doctor Doom?" Clare said flirtatiously.

"Anywhere you want to go, Saint Clare." Eli leaned in towards her, his lips hovering above hers for a moment, before Cam sighed from beside the two of them.

"Are you two going to be like this the entire time? It's almost like a pie in the face that I'm alone. Clare, I told you I've never even kissed a girl, and now I'll be stuck with you two –" But before Cam could even finish his sentence, his mouth was silenced by Clare's lips shutting him up. Eli groaned in almost agony and finally began to start driving.

"There!" Clare said cheerfully, and Cam's eyes widened. "Now you've kissed a girl."

"I've been kissed by Clare Edwards. I've been kissed by Clare Edwards."

"Hey, I also just took your virginity, big boy."

"Am I allowed to be jealous?" Eli chimed in.

"Nope!" Clare giggled, shaking her curls. "You know I'm all yours."

But Eli was silent after the last comment. Because in reality he didn't know she was 'all his'. She wouldn't just call herself his girlfriend, no matter how many times he'd beg, and it was starting to take a toll on is mentality. He had to keep his cool about it and he thought he was doing a pretty good job at it since this stupid Cam character had shown up out of nowhere. It wasn't like Eli had anything to worry about, Cam was a freshman for crying' out loud. But it was like being around Cam reminded him that Clare wasn't _really _his. She wasn't his girlfriend. His special someone. For now, she was just a hookup buddy. Nobody really.

But while Eli was focused on his lack of a girlfriend, Clare was thinking about something completely different. All she had gotten from this was that Cam had made it seem like kissing Clare Edwards was a delicacy. What if it _was? _What if now, people around school were _wanting _to kiss her? Before, you couldn't find Clare Edwards if he was a ten story building, now it was impossible to miss her, and she hadn't done anything different to herself other than pretend to be a bit of a whore. She wasn't even quite sure if she enjoyed the attention or not. Before, it easily would have been the 'not' but it was dawning on her. Clare was something people were taking a notice about. Much to Eli's disappointment. He wanted her all to himself, if he hadn't made that clear before.

Eli usually did the same thing with Clare every time he would pick her up from her break. They would drive for about twenty minutes, and kiss for about ten, and then they'd drive back. It was honestly the best thing Clare had done on her break since… since well forever. It was much better than picking up a snobby roommate. It was what she looked forward to every single day, and what she fell asleep thinking about. It was strange how Eli had become her entire world, and they weren't even dating yet.

Clare looked over at Eli on her left and raised her eyebrows. He looked upset, or angry, or something. Had he _actually _gotten upset over Clare kissing Cam? She hadn't been intending to upset him. "Cheer up, you." Clare smiled, giving Eli's cheek a light kiss.

"Where are we going?" Cam asked, and Clare shrugged.

"Wherever Morty takes us!"

…

"Guys… if you had told me that you two were just going to make out this entire time I would never have agreed to tag along." Cam groaned as he took a peak into the back seat of the hearse to see the two of them in a tangled mess. Cam must have forgotten Eli joking before they had started to leave the coffee shop parking lot. "Oh, come on. It's been almost twenty minutes!" That had gotten through to them, as Clare pulled away and screeched.

"No, no, no, no. I've got to get back to my job." Clare cried, scrambling out from underneath an upset Eli. Eli glared harshly at Cam as the younger boy held up a hand in defense. Clare struggled to compose herself, pulling her shirt down her body and pushing Eli's hands away from her body. Eli growled, feeling almost slightly rejected at the fact that they would have to be leaving at this point.

"You'll be fine." Eli muttered, collecting himself for a moment while Clare tumbled into the front seat beside Cam, climbing over the back of the bench instead of trying to be graceful about it. Eli copied Clare's actions (being much classier when doing so) and climbed over the bench into the front seat. If Eli were to take a mental picture of this moment, he would want to delete it as soon as possible. Clare was a flustered mess, and Cam was just… Cam was just… Well, Eli didn't like Cam.

"Eli, drive." Clare ordered, and Eli jammed his key into the ignition, turning it hastily, and the old hearse let out a sickening moan as it tried to start… but it wouldn't. No matter how many times Eli would turn the key; it continued to make such sad sounds. "Eli – drive!"

"It's no use." Eli said, defeated. "He's in one of his _moods._"

"Eli, it's a car. Fix it!"

"Clare, you don't get it."

"Neither do you apparently! I have a _job _where I make _money _and I'm going to be late if you don't fix up your stupid hearse to take me there!"

"Would you stop screaming?!" Eli yelled back.

Clare groaned as she unbuckled her seat belt and threw it off of her – the belt hitting Cam in the arm, earning a small yelp from the poor boy. How had he gotten himself into this? "I liked it better when you two were sucking each other's faces off." Cam grumbled, slumping in his seat and putting his feet up on the dashboard of the car.

"I have to say, I totally agree with Squirt over here." Eli grumbled, snapping his finger and pointing at Cam's feet. "Get your fucking feet off my car." Cam obeyed immediately.

"That's it. I'm walking." Clare spat as she began to climb over Eli and open the door. In a matter of seconds she had tumbled out of the car and onto the grass.

"Clare don't be stupid." Eli argued, following her out of the hearse and continued to follow her as she stormed off. "It'll take you hours to walk back. We're like twenty miles away."

"Then I'll run."

"Don't be such an idiot."

Clare turned around to face him. "Why are you being so grumpy?!" she yelled.

"Why are you being so narcissistic?"

"Narcissistic!? Are you kidding me, how!?"

Eli scoffed, placing his hands on his hips as if he was pretending to be Clare. "_Oh, I'm Clare. All I care about is my job and my friends and my new image. Blah, blah blah, blah blah._" Eli mocked, and Clare shook her head.

"Where is all of this venom coming from?!"

"Oh, I think you know."

Clare took a step forward towards him and shook her head slowly. "No, I don't. You were fine five minutes ago when we were hooking up in your car. Cam just happened to mention we had to go and you get angry with everyone. Is this because I kissed Cam or something?" Clare questioned. "It wasn't something serious! You don't have to be jealous of a dumb freshman!"

"I'm not jealous of a dumb freshman." Eli whispered coldly, looking anywhere but in Clare's direction. He had never really realized that she was so intimidating. Maybe he had always just underestimated her. But whatever it was, seeing her angry was like getting into a fight with the toughest jock in school. You were just unable to win. Mainly because he might have five other jock friends to help him out – but Clare was on her own. And on her own was terrifying. "Don't act as if you know everything."

"Then tell me what's going on, please. Because you're getting upset, and I'm getting upset and I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Clare was trying to soften her tone at this point. Maybe it was the way she had been yelling, and taking everything out on him and Cam that was making things hard for him to process. Whatever it was, she just… she was starting to feel bad about it all.

"No, I don't want to talk about it."

"You'll have to at some point, won't you?"

Eli shifted his stance. "No. It's not important."

"I bet it is."

"It's not!" Eli shook his head.

"Well what's it about? You can't just keep all these things from me, Eli. We care about each other. You can trust me." Clare tried to reason, but Eli only shook his head.

"You're not even my girlfriend." Eli muttered.

"What does that have to do with _anything?_" Clare shot back, throwing a hand into the air. "Is that what this is all about? The fact that I'm not considered yours? I can't believe _this _is what you and I are arguing about. I told you. I want to wait a little while. Now isn't the time. Especially now with adding Cam to my list. You being upset with me about this is rather annoying." Clare shook her head, and Eli let out a deep sigh and swallowed hard immediately after.

"It's deeper than that. This is like déjà vu to me. If I can just call you my girlfriend… everything will be fine." Clare furrowed her eyebrows. _Déjà vu? _

"You need to tell me what's going on." Clare demanded, and the dark haired boy nodded sadly. He reached forward and took her hand into his, and his teeth tugged on his bottom lip.

"I guess it's time then." Eli grumbled, leading her towards the hearse as he walked backwards. "Come with me. I'll tell you." Clare followed as Eli tugged innocently on her hand. For a moment she became nervous. What was he talking about? He seemed to be making everything a 'big deal' and blaming it on déjà vu. There had to be a deeper thing than just that. As they sat down on the grass against the side of Eli's hearse, the boy cleared his throat. "You remember, I told you a few weeks ago how I only had one girlfriend. Well, it's true. I did. And it took so long for me to get her to label us. For the longest time all we would do would be sleep with each other, and she would confide in me. I was the only person she could trust, yet she just _wouldn't _be mine. She slept around with others a lot, but she wouldn't admit that to me. And admitting it or not, I didn't care anymore. I had fallen in love with her. She had raven black hair, and big brown eyes. Her name was Julia and I wanted to keep her forever." Eli spoke with such sincerity in his voice; it caused Clare's body to shake. It was obvious that Eli felt the way he did with this girl about Clare. It may not have been the love stage yet, but it was the same principle. The 'sleeping around' with others. The fact that Eli and Clare would hook up all the time matched how Eli and Julia slept together all the time. And how Clare just didn't want to be called his just yet. It was all starting to make sense – but there had to be something else.

Eli paused and let out a deep breath. "I guess Julia had grown tired of me pestering her to be my girlfriend. Because when she had finally said yes, it was as if she was strained by it. Like she didn't really want to. But she did and… and some things happened. We began to argue, and we had never argued in the past. She had told me one night that she felt forced into our relationship, and that was what had gotten to me the most. She didn't want to be with me – there was something wrong with me. I know that there _is _something wrong with me because of that night. It was pouring rain, and she had come over to my house to break up with me. She rode her bike in the rain, and came to my front door to tell me that she didn't want me anymore. She didn't want to sleep with me – she didn't want to date me, she didn't want anything to do with me anymore. She just wanted me to get out of her life and leave her alone. Because I was crazy and manic and I caused her to feel things she didn't want to feel. She told me that I gave her anxiety – that my possessiveness over her was driving her to the same insanity that I was feeling. I guess I had driven her crazy."

His story seemed to have a lot of loose ends, things that had been cut off right in the middle that she just didn't understand. There really didn't seem to be anything wrong with Eli. In fact, most of the time he seemed too good to be true. If his insanity was really as bad as this Julia girl seemed to think, Clare wondered if she had went down the right path when it came to 'perusing' Eli. Her head was still swimming with thoughts of mistakes and all the things in life that she had begun to regret lately – even promising Cam only minutes ago that she would sleep with him – but Eli had begun to speak again, and she felt as if she had to continue to listen, as much as her stomach was churning uncomfortably.

"That night she came to my house was the last night I ever saw her. It wasn't just because she told me she never wanted to see me again – it was something else. She had decided to take off on her bike in the night… in the pouring rain and while I stood in the doorway I watched… I watched as a car had come and hit her. It was the most horrific sight I had ever seen – and I've seen a lot. The man didn't even stop going. He hadn't seen her and he hadn't even realized that he was hit. And it was my fault, Clare." Eli turned to look at her, and his eyes suddenly looked as if they were filled with regret and fear. "If I hadn't been so pushy and forced her into a relationship it wouldn't have happened. I'm just scared that because you won't be with me, I'm going to push you so far that you'll fall right off of the edge just like Julia did. I don't want you to leave; you're the only light in my life I have ever known."

It was like he had collapsed at this point, and Clare felt her palms become sweaty. She had never seen him so broken before. This wasn't the sarcastic, arrogant, attractive Eli that Clare had come to fall for. It was an unhappy one. One that just wanted Clare to believe in him, and be with him – but not by force. _By choice. _Clare didn't even know how to react to this much, was it best to reach over and hold him, or to take his hands and rub them between her thumbs?

But throwing caution to the wind, Clare placed a hand on his cheek to turn his face towards her, and crashed her lips to his – giving an intimate kiss to him just to seal over all the words he had just said. They were unneeded now. That was his past, and Clare was his future.

"Eli…" Clare whispered as she pulled her face slowly away from his and stared deeply into his eyes. "I'm all in. I'm not going to be like Julia and leave you because you force me into a relationship. Because you won't be forcing me into a relationship. I want to be with you, just not right now… right now isn't the time. If you just wait for a little while – everything will be fine, and –"

"And you will be mine." Eli finished her sentence; moving his mouth against hers once again and trying to pull her closer to him, but Clare placed a hand on his chest and pressed gently as to make him stop. She would often do that when he would try to go too far when they were hooking up.

Clare laughed, rolling her eyes slightly at him as butterflies filled her stomach. "Stop finishing my sentences, stupid. You know how I hate it." Clare sighed, stealing more kisses from the man beside her. The way his lips felt against hers was like poison. An acidic taste that felt just right on her mouth. Like a sour patch kid. It was sour, it was sweet – and sadly it would have to be gone.

"Guys, guys!" Cam yelled from inside the hearse, sticking his head out the window and looking at the two of them kissing again – groaning instantly. Clare pulled away suddenly, her cheeks becoming red as a tomato. "Well I was _going _to say that I tried to turn the hearse on to put on the radio and it's working again, but it seems you two are a little bit too busy for that." Cam sneered. Eli began to stand to his feet, reaching a hand down towards Clare and helping her stand up beside him. An arm slipped around the girls waist, and chills began to shoot down her spine. She just loved it when he did something like that.

"We better get you back to work, little Miss Edwards." Eli said, kissing her cheek lightly.

"You guys worked it out, thank God." Cam said in relief, as Eli and Clare began to walk around the car, the young man opening the door for her as she blushed harder than before. It was a reflex now, just to blush around Eli… how could it not have been?

"Thanks, Cam." Eli said, slight resentment laced in his tone but it faded as he continued to speak. "Sorry for being such an ass, earlier. But thank you for fixing Morty and thanks for –"

"Nah. Don't worry about it. Sorry that your girlfriend had to kiss me." Cam laughed. Clare looked over at Eli, seeing that he was already staring at her. His emerald orbs staring at her contently, in an almost admiring sort of way. And as their eyes locked, it was as if they could read each other's hearts. They would let Cam's little comment slide. They weren't really official just yet.

But one day they would be.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: In all honesty, I don't know how I cranked out this bad boy in literally less than twenty four hours, but I did. All eight thousand words of it! This is what I guess you would call a 'filler chapter', but I really, really enjoy it. It's kind of one of my favourites, and it's just... it's just... squee! Okay, this is kind of where I enforce the whole 'this is why it's rated M' kind of thing, yet no one really goes THAT far either way I'm kind of spoiling it. **

**I went over with my friend Arielle the other day about how many chapters this thing will have, and I'm thinking it will be about thirteen + an epilogue. So, though you'll see Clare happy at the end of this chapter... just remember that it won't last for long lol.**

**This chapter is dedicated to (deticated lol) Arielle and Julia for putting up with me this weekend and you two are the loveliest :* and without further ado, my longest chapter yet - Chapter nine!**

* * *

The rumors of Cam and Clare's promiscuity spread around the campus faster than the other two lies had. The idea that Clare had slept with one of the best hockey players at Degrassi University was apparently baffling to everyone in the school. People had even been going around saying things like 'Oh! Clare must have been so lucky to sleep with one of the hottest boys in the Ice Hounds!' But it didn't make quite sense to Clare. If they all thought he was so hot… why hadn't he kissed a girl yet? Why had Clare been his first kiss when there were girls lining up around the block to get with him. Clare and Eli had even discussed these things with each other, but never to Cam. Ever since the afternoon Eli had told Clare about Julia, and Cam had fixed his hearse – well, not completely 'fixed' but, it was working again – Eli had a new respect for Cam. A little less than respect, but he could tolerate being around the kid, and often felt as if he was sort of like a mentor to the little guy. And sometimes in private, Clare and Eli would even jokingly refer to Cam as their 'love child.' They treated Cam like one of their own, taking him places when he needed rides, buying him stuff with Eli's credit card – and Clare giving him mix tape after mix tape, which of course was mostly just The Beatles and Ed Sheeran, but either way Cam accepted it – and his friendship with them – graciously.

The two week mark for Eli and Clare's creative writing project was almost up. It was due on a Monday afternoon, and the present day happened to be Thursday. So, while Clare was frantically getting ready to get everything finished – Eli was keeping it cool, reminding her that they had three days to finish it up. But the amount of days was really quite pointless to Clare, because all she was looking for was a good grade. Eli understood that, of course, but he still wanted the two of them to have fun. He'd ask her out on dates countless times, but to no avail it seemed as if Clare was too focused on other things. Her school work was coming first in their 'almost relationship' and though Eli was longing for the intimate hookups in his hearse, sitting and watching her work from across the room was just as sweet. And Clare appreciated that… and would return the kindness by jumping onto the couch and kissing him with a passion often. She'd call them 'little breaks' and Eli would just call them 'giving in'. Either way, those breaks of giving in were a joyous occasion for the both of them. And the only time it really wasn't a joyous occasion was when Jenna had walked down the stairs and found Clare a moaning mess. All he was doing was kissing her, and she would be whimpering more than usual.

Jenna had tried to push that awkward moment aside though, considering Clare hadn't even noticed her presence in the room until Jenna had turned on the garbage disposal making the whole room sound like a monster was crushing children to bits. Clare had fallen off of Eli and onto the floor beside the couch out of fright – and Eli had laughed at her immediately. She was so accident prone and it was hard to not find it funny. But all of that was a few days before the present time. The Thursday afternoon when Clare and Eli had picked up Cam from his world history class to drive him to the hockey rink for his practice.

"I don't get it why you two pick me up so much, I could always have Dallas give me a ride places." Cam commented, spreading his legs out on the back seat of Clare's car and leaning against the door.

"Because you're so precious and adorable, Cam, we can't stand to be away from you." Clare teased, looking into the rear view mirror and seeing Cam's position. She frowned, shaking her head slightly. "You're going to hurt yourself, sit like a normal person sits in the back of the car or… or I'm going to drive you half way and drop you off."

"Thanks mom." Cam rolled his eyes, sliding his legs off of the bench and letting them fall onto the floor. Eli had been messing with the glove box looking at all of Clare's CD's.

"What the hell, all you have in here is the Beatles. Do you have all seventeen albums or something?"

"Aw!" Clare squealed, pressing a kiss to Eli's cheek and then putting the car into drive. "You did your research. I'm _so _proud." She shook her auburn curls and pulled out of the parking lot outside of Cam's classroom. As Eli finally found a CD that _wasn't _the Beatles, he held up the CD and narrowed his eyes at the title.

"_The Young Veins_…" Eli muttered, shrugging his shoulders as he took the disk out of its case and shoved it into the CD slot, and leaning back in the passenger seat. "It had Ryan Ross in it, so I guess I'll settle for it."

"Isn't Ryan Ross from _Panic! At the Disco_?" Cam chimed in, and Eli turned around in his seat and grinned at the younger boy.

"Yes, my son, yes. I've taught you well." Eli teased, reaching his hand forward and ruffling the kid's hair, as Cam struggled to get out of his grasp. Cam growled, batting his hand away as Eli and Clare both shared a laugh over the moment. The ice rink was about fifteen to twenty minutes away from their current position, which provided Clare and Eli to act like parents to the poor kid, pestering him about his day and bringing up his number one least favourite topic: _girls. _"So, Cam," Eli began glancing over at Clare deviously before continuing on. "Why don't you have a girlfriend yet?"

Cam looked out the window of the car and shrugged slightly. "Girls don't like me."

"That's a lie." Clare shook her head, turning down a familiar road. "Girls talk to me all the time about how they wish they could have sex with you just like I did." Cam turned his head and looked at Clare as she kept her eyes on the road.

"They probably only like me for my fame. They don't want _Cam, _they want _hockey player Cam._"

"Well you _are_ a hockey player, squirt." Eli joked, crossing his arms over his chest and sucking in a breath. "You're a hockey prodigy. The girls see you as how you are, if you want them to see you as _just Cam _then you've got to show them just Cam." Eli advised and Cam only sighed, looking down at his hands in his lap.

"They already see me as Campbell Saunders, hockey star. If I'm ever going to go out with a girl – I don't want her to like me for my fame. I want her to like me for me. All fame out of the picture."

"Aww." Clare and Eli said in unison, both sighing slightly at his words.

"You're such a cute little hopeless romantic." Clare said cheerily, pulling up to the hockey rink and looking for an empty parking spot. "Just leave it to Eli and I, all right?"

"Oh God, you two are going to medal aren't you?" Cam asked, and the couple let out an agreeing hum as Cam slipped off his seatbelt and got out of Clare's old car. "My first game of the season is tomorrow, and I have to tickets if you two want to come. Then afterward you can kidnap me before the news reporters show up to ask me shit and –"

"Woah, woah!" Clare yelled, turning around in her seat and glaring at the boy. "I do not tolerate that kind of language in my car mister!" She scolded, a grin slipping onto her lips in a matter of seconds. "Just kidding, but you know we'll be there. We wouldn't miss it for the world."

"To see our little boy grow up and finally play at his first hockey game? How could we?" Eli asked, nudging Clare's arm slightly as Cam shot him a glare. As much as Cam appreciated their affection that the two of them gave him, it slightly annoyed him when Eli would refer to him as their child, or spoil him to the extent that he looked like their little brother or something. He liked just being their friend, considering in all honesty, he had none. The poor kid just had his sport, and his brain – and somehow that had gotten him mostly through high school, without any girlfriends or even a first kiss until Clare had come along and stolen the lip-virginity from him. "We'll be there," Eli promised, "just leave the tickets under my door tonight, and I'll pick them up." Eli told him, and Cam nodded in response.

It just so happened that the two of them lived in the same dormitory. While Clare and her friends were lucky enough to share their own campus house, and Eli had a dorm room to himself – poor Cam was subjected to share a dorm with one of the skater kids who blasted a bunch of Jay-Z and Skrillex all the time on his stereo. Thankfully, through Eli's sound cancelation headphones and Clare's mixed tapes, Cam was able to get a normal amount of rest during the day before he would have to go to his hockey practices. Which was why Eli was so cool with driving Cam around all the time. He was really only two levels down, and to not offer the kid a ride and force him to take the bus was a bit inhumane to say the least.

"Thanks guys, I'll see you in the future!" Cam winked slightly and closed the car door behind him, as Eli and Clare watched patiently to make sure Cam had gotten in safely. They had taken the kid so far under their wing, if they were to lose him in some sort of way it'd be heartbreaking. One time Eli had even mentioned to Clare how if the two of them had ever fallen in love and decided to get married and have children, this would be like dealing with a teenager. Because Cam was so small, and acted as if he was still in high school – probably because he was right out of high school. And that was the moment Clare had told Eli that if the two of them continued acting the way they were at the moment, it would be almost impossible for her not to fall in love with him.

And that was one of the truest statements she had ever said. While she knew that the two of them were far away from love at this point, it would be incredibly easy for him to push Clare to the point where she would be so much in love with him that she… she'd be his wholly. There were many times that it crossed her mind, to just give in to Eli and let him take her virginity, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to do it. She wanted to. She wanted to let him take her, but she just couldn't go that far. Not yet. He had won her over so many times, and the two had found themselves going farther and farther with each other on a daily basis but sex was just not an option yet. But it crossed her mind – and she couldn't let Eli know that.

"So how are we going to get little Cammy a girlfriend?" Eli asked, looking over at Clare and raising his eyebrows. "I suspect you've got a plan up your sleeve, Miss Medal."

"Definitely. All we have to do is find a girl that doesn't know who Cam is, set them up on a blind date, and then get them together. Cam's easily likable – so any girl could fall for him." Clare concluded, feeling slightly proud of herself for coming up with such an idea. Eli pinned his eyebrows together and shook his head.

"_You_ better not, you're all mine, Edwards."

Clare grinned, lazily sending her hand towards Eli's chest and letting her fingers grasp the soft cottony fabric. "I would never. I like being all yours." Clare tugged slightly on the fabric to bring him closer to her, as she clicked her tongue slightly. "Before we go out and find a girlfriend for the baby, could I persuade you to meet me in the back of the car for a quick make out? I'll admit that I am just _dying _to kiss those lips." Clare breathed as Eli smirked at the girl.

"How could I turn down someone as beautiful as you?" Eli agreed, as Clare's hand let go of his shirt and the two of them scrambled into the back of Clare's car. Though the seat wasn't as comfortable as the floor of Eli's hearse, the small vicinity of Clare's back seat seemed to bring them closer together, much to Eli's liking. And before Clare could even situate herself in the backseat, Eli had already pinned her down on the bench and was kissing her with great passion. He always did sneaky things like this, and every single time it made Clare's heart beat a mile a minute. Maybe it was true that he could make her fall in love.

…

"Refresh me on the plan?" Eli requested, and Clare groaned. She had practically told him thirty times on the way back to the campus, but all he could focus on was the fact that Ryan Ross belonged in Panic! again instead of starting a stupid band practically devoted to the Beatles. And grumbling about how Clare needed to have a new taste in music.

"We'll go around campus, and ask every girl we can find if they know who Campbell Saunders is – and if they say they don't, then we've got a keeper!" Clare told him for the thousandth time. And Eli nodded, finally taking the plan into recognition. "We've got to make sure she's a Freshman though, I don't think Cam's really going to want to date a junior in college. So that pretty much tells you that you have nothing to worry about between him and I." Clare reassured as she reached into the trunk of her car and pulled out her handbag, and sliding it onto her shoulder. "Besides, I'm more into dark haired, hearse driving lunatics than hockey players." Clare teased, reaching for his hand and taking it in her own.

A gesture like that out in public was something that Eli had never experienced before. Sure, back at Clare's house or at Eli's dorm she would take his hand and pull him close to her and the two of them would kiss for a while. Sure, in each other's car they'd take each other's hands and hold them for the rest of the ride home. And sure, moments of privacy out on their drives out to nowhere they'd be holding hands but in a public places? Something like this was just a moment to be remembered, and Eli immediately took a mental picture.

"If you're trying to say that you're into me," Eli started, rolling his eyes slightly, "then I'd just like to say that I'm into you too." He leaned in slowly and placed a chaste kiss onto her lips, a small blush curling up on her pale cheeks. She didn't even have to put on blush for makeup in the morning anymore – Eli made her cheeks turn red just by him looking at her. "Now let's go find a girl for Cam, yeah?" Eli smiled, the two of them walking back onto the campus and looking around.

Their search was terrible for the most part. They assumed not every girl on campus wouldn't know who he was, but they didn't know that _every single girl _knew who Campbell Saunders was. A young girl with long brown curly hair, and a fashion sense that would put Heidi Klum out of business practically screamed when she heard his name, and her gay friend beside her practically had to fan his face to keep calm. Really? Cam was attracting guys now too?

They thought they had practically searched everywhere on the stupid campus, upstairs, downstairs, outside, inside. But everywhere they went the girls knew who Cam was, and it just wouldn't work. Maybe if they had acted natural when they had heard his name it would have been easier – but when most of the girls were asked, their initial response would be:

_Campbell Saunders!? Number Sixty-Seven? Oh God, he's so gorgeous! Clare, how good was he in bed!?_

Everyone knew of Cam – and everyone knew of Cam's hockey career in the making. There was just no way out, and it disappointed both Eli and Clare to many extents. The poor kid needed a girlfriend, even if he didn't think that he would. He hadn't even been kissed until Clare had done it for him a week and a half before! But no matter how many times Eli would complain about his feet hurting, or how he wanted to give up on this crazy search – Clare would just take his hand again and shake her head. She wasn't going to give up on finding Cam a girlfriend if it was the last thing she did.

"Let's just try one more place, please." Clare begged, tugging on his arm as she walked backwards into the music hall. "There's got to be someone here. Why would a musician know who Campbell Saunders is? Besides – sometimes musicians are cute! And it would be good if Cam had a girlfriend that would be nice to look at." Eli sighed in agreement, sliding an arm over Clare's shoulder and walking into the music hall with her. The instruments that lined the room seemed to be way more than you'd think would be in a normal college music hall. Maybe there had been a class in session, or maybe they were supposed to be leaving their shit out in the open, but Eli could think of probably a thousand ways to steal all of this without anyone noticing. He was just one to think that way.

While Eli focused on how to steal music equipment – jokingly, of course – Clare's eyes stumbled upon a smaller girl with shoulder length blonde hair. She was scribbling frantically down on a piece of paper, which appeared to be a music sheet, and stood up from her spot at a small table near the middle of the room and walked towards a cello. Clare continued to watch patiently, just to see what the girl would be doing…what would be happening – what the girl would play. And of course, what this young blonde girl had played, won Clare Edwards over immediately.

_Yesterday. A Beatles song._

"She's perfect!" Clare said loudly, causing Eli to be interrupted from thought, and the girls music cease from playing. She looked up from her music sheet to see a curly haired girl and a darker haired boy walking up to her like they had important business to discuss, and boy, did they. "You! You, you, you, you!" Clare pointed, as they finally reached their destination in front of the confused girl. She looked like she belonged in high school as well. It was almost as if they were a match made in heaven. "What's your name?" Clare asked, and the young girl put down her cello back onto its stand.

"Maya Matlin…" She whispered, looking up at the two of them nervously. Though they had big grins on their faces, they still seemed intimidating to the poor girl. "Why?"

"Do you know who Campbell Saunders is?" Eli asked, suddenly getting right to the point, and earning a gentle jab in the gut from Clare's arm.

Maya shrugged, fiddling with her bow in her hands. "The name rings a bell but I doubt it. People have probably talked about him around me or something. But I don't _know _him. Why…?"

"I told you she's perfect!" Clare squealed, clapping her hands as she jumped up and down slightly. "Do you have a boyfriend, Maya?" Clare asked, the younger girl shaking her blond hair and letting out a sigh.

"Boy's don't like me. And I've learned to accept it. I live in a dream world of music and art."

"What kind of music do you like?" Eli chimed in.

"The Beatles, Nirvana, Rolling Stones. Old music is much more appealing to me than the new crap we get these days. I don't even understand how people can stand it."

Eli raised his eyebrows and nodded his head down at Clare beside him for a moment. "Maybe you were right, she does seem kind of perfect." Maya laughed softly, standing to her feet as Clare put a hand over her own heart as if she was swooning slightly. He was the perfect size for her.

"Why do you two keep saying I'm perfect? Are you two music scouts or something? Because you can't just listen to me. I have a band –"

"We're not music scouts, Maya." Clare said, crushing the girl's dreams slightly, watching as her expression went from excited to only slightly disappointed. "We're girlfriend scouts!"

…

Eli was actually incredibly surprised that Clare's plan had worked so well. It was all easy as pie to find Cam a girl, and to get her to agree to their terms and conditions. They let her in on the fact that Cam was one of the star players on the hockey team, but not to mention it to him, or even bring up the fact that he played hockey. If Cam could go an entire evening after his hockey game without having to think about hockey – Clare knew that her plan would work. And maybe, just maybe… the two couples would be able to double date someday. Not to mention that that double dating idea happened to be Eli's. Maybe all of them were hopeless romantics at heart.

Maya was pretty much given three hours to get ready before her date with Campbell Saunders on Friday night. While Clare and Eli attended Cam's first hockey game of the season, Maya would be back at her dorm getting dressed up for the night. The game would end (hopefully with the Ice Hounds taking the first win) and Clare and Eli would take Cam off on one of their adventures. Tonight just happened to be a drive in movie that Eli had set up in that spot Clare and him and Cam had gotten stuck that one day. It didn't really take long to set up a sheet between two trees and run a long ass extension cord from the projector to the battery of Morty. And Eli told Clare that if tonight didn't go as planned, he would give up being the idea of coming up with dates, and that Clare would be forced to do it all herself.

The best part of this little plan they had come up with was the fact that Cam literally had no idea whatsoever about it at all. When he'd see Maya Matlin it would be a big surprise compared to just hanging out with his friends in the middle of nowhere while they made out next to him. It would be kind of like a double date. Or a supervised date. Or a date that had started out supervised and then Clare and Eli ended up swapping spit in the hearse instead. Which was pretty much a given anyway. But either way, both of them – including adorable Maya Matlin – were sure tonight would be a hit. Clare found it incredibly adorable how Maya hadn't even met Cam yet, and the way Eli and Clare spoke about him intrigued her enough to agree a night like this. Well, she basically agreed. What she had said was:

_It sounds like fun! And even if it doesn't work out, then I can write a song about going on a blind date._

Eli would settle for that, and Clare would _really _settle for that. The idea of Cam getting a girlfriend was kind of exciting for Clare, and she wasn't sure why. It was like one of the fictional stories she would write would be finally coming to life. It wasn't all just a story anymore. It was for real. Maybe she and Eli could base their project off of Cam and Maya anyway. No, actually, that wouldn't be such a good idea. _Happiness is a warm gun_ isn't exactly a beginning of a romance kind of song.

"What's his number again?" Clare asked, reaching for Eli's large soda and taking a sip from the straw. "Sixty-Seven, right?"

"We practically see him wearing it on a daily basis, so I should hope it's sixty-seven." Eli shrugged, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. They weren't even on a real date, but Eli felt comfortable doing so – and though the two of them were getting stares from all around them, Clare couldn't bring herself to tell him to put his hand away… because deep down, she wanted it to stay on her waist for a long, long time. The feeling was an incredible rush of happiness, which actually freaked her out slightly. A boy shouldn't have been making her feel so good – but he was. She just couldn't imagine what might happen when they –

"Look, there he is." Eli pointed out, his free hand pointing down onto the ice as Cam skated on, the entire crowd erupting with cheers over the boy, including Clare who let out a loud yell for the kid. "Look at him; we raised a good kid, didn't we?" Eli joked, and Clare snorted at Eli's words. "Do you think that he'll like tonight?" he asked, and Clare nodded slightly, humming.

"If he wins the game, it'll be like an after party. And if he loses the game, it'll be like he's cheering her up – you know?" Eli nodded in agreement, laughing slightly as he saw Cam trip over his own ice skates and save himself by grasping onto the wall of the ice rink. Everyone said he was destined to be a hockey star, but he was still quite the klutz. "How do you think our project is going to turn out?" Clare asked him leaning her head onto his shoulder and letting out a content sigh. "Do you think we'll get an A?"

"Well with you writing most of the analysis and me writing most of the story, I think we make a pretty good team."

"We make a good team in more ways than just partners in a creative writing piece, you know."

"Yeah," Eli breathed, "I know."

Though the game was long, it seemed to go by quickly – maybe it was just the couples excitement driving time to go faster – but everything seemed to be moving at a hyper speed. Which, was a good thing to not only Eli and Clare – but Maya too. Because while she enjoyed getting ready for important things sometimes, waiting up on the game being finished so she could be picked up by Eli and Clare to meet Cam for the first time kind of seemed like agony to continue waiting. All day she had been thinking about him. She hadn't bothered to go look him up on FaceRange, but instead she asked her friend Tori who basically told her that Campbell Saunders was a 'sex God.' Whatever that meant. All Maya was looking forward to was a nice evening with a guy that sounded like quite the catch – and like she said, even if it didn't work out, she'd have something to write a song about.

But while Maya was actually quite chill about the whole thing, Clare was a frantic mess. Her obsession with this night being perfect was starting to get out of hand, and when Cam wasn't outside the back door the moment he said he would be – she just assumed that the entire night was ruined.

"What if something happened to him!?" Clare cried, throwing her hands into the air in distress. "The night is ruined!"

"If something happened to him, he would call us, you know that." Eli told her, trying to calm her down by placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, which really only made her explode at the very feeling of his touch.

"He said nine thirty, didn't he? _I'll be outside the back of the ice rink at nine thirty. _I distinctly remember that. Where on earth could he be?" Clare sighed, leaning against the brick wall as Eli turned to look at her. He had never seen her so flustered about an issue that wasn't that big of a deal. Of course it _was _a big deal, but not like it would be the end of the world if the entire evening got canceled. Besides, then Eli and Clare could have their own drive in movie night.

"Chill, sweetheart." Eli hushed, raising a hand and leaning it against the wall beside Clare's head. A small smile crept up on his face as he looked down at the girl in front of him. Even if she was freaking out about this, she looked cute anyway. "Cam wouldn't bail on us; he told me last night he was looking forward to hanging out. So just shut up, and… go with the flow." Eli smiled, moving his eyebrows up and down momentarily before leaning in for a kiss. And as his lips pressed to hers, Clare let out a content sigh. She was incredibly frustrated with Cam at the moment, but with Eli there with her it seemed to make all of her troubles float away. Campbell Saunders who?

Clare placed her hand on his chest, sliding a hand around his neck and pulling him down closer to her. Her chest pressed against his, their bodies becoming desperately close to each other as he began to press her up against the brick wall outside of the ice rink. Several people had walked out at this point, but none of them were Cam – and at this point, waiting for him, neither of them really cared if he came out or not. They were too invested in each other's, lips. But the moment grew heated quickly, and Eli's lips trailed from hers, down her jawline to kissing against the skin of her neck. She smelled like cotton candy, but her skin tasted like wine. And surely if he got used to kissing her flesh like this, he'd become addicted just like an alcohol. A gasp escaped Clare's lips as his teeth bit down into the softest part of her skin, his tongue sweeping over the bite mark and causing Clare's entire body to shiver from the feeling. His hands felt up her body, holding her waist in his hands tightly, afraid that if he let go that he might let go of her too.

A rush of intensity went through her body at a hundred miles an hour as Eli let a hand fall from her waist and reach for her own, holding it up above her head and lacing his fingers with hers. These were the kind of quick make out sessions the two would share often in the middle of breaks between classes, or when they had gone several hours without seeing each other, only to realize that they were already missing each other's lips.

"Oh my God." A voice said from behind, as the back door to the ice rink finally swung open. "I finally got out of there. I didn't know newspapers were so interested in –" Cam stopped, his eyes laying upon Clare and Eli wrapped in each other's arms, looking like they were desperately trying to continue on with their moment. "Can't you two keep your hands to yourselves for like five seconds?" he groaned, and Eli slowly pulled away, shaking his head slightly.

"No can do, Cammy. Besides, you'll be thanking us in a little bit." As Eli pulled away from Clare, she was practically a shaky mess, trying to collect herself as Eli walked over towards Cam and put a hand on his shoulder. "We've got something planned for you, and you're going to love it."

"Oh, no." Cam sighed, looking up at Clare and Eli nervously. "You two medaled, didn't you?"

…

"Campbell Saunders, this is Maya Matlin!" Clare grinned, gesturing the two of them between each other. Clare had gone and driven to Maya's dorm to pick her up, while Eli took Cam to the special spot out where everything had been set up. And when they had all arrived, and everyone had been introduced, Clare gave Cam the keys to her car to sit in, and let the two of them get comfortable, while Clare and Eli had their own place in Morty. Eli had set up _The Shining _to play on his small projector, and hooked up small speakers into each one of their cars. It was actually quite the hassle, but he didn't complain to Clare about it – because he knew what would really end up going on in the hearse with her, and he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to do so.

Clare and Eli had scrambled into his hearse and within a matter of moments they were already in a tangled mess. Clare had said a few times on the way to the hockey rink that she was actually excited to cuddle up and watch a movie with him, but no matter what she would say – Eli would cut her off and remind her that neither one of them would have enough time to focus on the movie… they'd be too invested with each other. The whole idea of that made Clare blush, because she knew that it was true, as much as she wished otherwise. Before Eli, Clare had never been so 'sexually active' and in all honesty she had never _planned _to be so 'sexually active'. And even worse she hated that term. Because they weren't really having sex, even though that's what everyone assumed. Maya probably even assumed that they were which would definitely be a bad first impression for the two of them to her… but Cam would make everything better. Truthfully, just having Cam in their lives made a lot of things better. He was comic relief, and he wasn't too bad to look at either.

"B-Back of the hearse?" Clare suggested, and Eli nodded immediately, helping Clare climb over the seat into the back of the car. Once they were both properly situated, Eli stared deeply into Clare's eyes. There was only a little bit of light shining from the front window of the car, and all he could see was the silhouette of her body and her crystal blue eyes looking back at him.

"I think you're beautiful, you know." Eli said in a serious tone, and Clare nodded slowly, moving closer towards him. "Remember, the first day we ever kissed each other – I told you that I thought you were lovely." She nodded again, raising a hand and placing it on his cheek. His skin was so warm, and her fingers were so cold, it caused even Eli to shake from it. "I know you're not ready for us to be in a relationship yet, but I just want you to know – I'm crazy about you, Clare. I know I'm crazy in general, but I'm even more crazy about you."

Clare shook her head, swallowing hard at his words. "I don't think you're crazy, Eli. But I want you to know that I'm crazy about you too." It didn't take much longer before Eli had placed his hands on her shoulders and pressed her down against the floor of the hearse, making all the air from Clare's lungs disappear on impact. He kissed her with such a fever it sent shock waves radiating through her brain constantly. The way his tongue would slide in and out of her mouth, also allowing hers access into his own was like a dream. Maybe their entire 'relationship' was a dream. Even if it was, Clare never wanted to wake up.

To start everything off, Eli would usually begin with delicate kisses. Each and every one of them would be filled with lust, and they would take over her body and her brain, causing everything to lightly blur and her mind to stop thinking about things that didn't matter anymore – and to focus on Eli Goldsworthy and the things he would do to her. It would take a little while longer for him to put his hands underneath her shirt, and if things would continue to go well, he could gently touch her breasts through her bra and listen to the sounds that Clare would make that would drive him literally insane. He had that effect on her, and she had the same effect on him.

But there was something different in the air about tonight. It was like Eli wasn't afraid to take things a little bit farther than before, and instead of taking his time to get his hands underneath her shirt – he did it simply within a matter of moments, causing Clare to gasp at the action. As Eli pulled away momentarily, his hands stuffed under Clare's shirt and messing with the fabric of her bra, he looked down at her as she shook uncontrollably underneath him.

"I'm going to… going to… do some things tonight." Eli began, sucking in a deep breath but keeping his eyes locked on Clare's. "And I'm pretty sure I know where my boundaries begin and end – but if I over cross them, let me know and I'll backtrack a little bit… so… just close your eyes and let me make you feel good, Clare Edwards." And she did as he commanded, closing her eyes and letting her body go limp into his command. She trusted him, even though she didn't believe slightly that she should. They had known each other for practically almost two months, and he had found his boundaries in the past were very limited. But here they were, and he was telling her that he was going to open her up a little bit deeper, and while that freaked her out slightly – it made a wave of excitement flow through her body.

Eli's lips leaned down towards her neck, pressing open mouthed kisses against her skin, each and every one laced with a heated breath of air against her skin, causing her back to instantly arch off of the bottom of the hearse. His hands slithered up her shirt, grasping her bra-clad breasts in his hands and massaging them hungrily to the tune of the kisses on her neck, which eventually moved back up to her lips to plunder inside of her mouth. Clare whimpered earnestly as his kisses seemed to devour her whole. She always found herself in too deep around him, which actually turned out being quite the nice feeling. Eli hummed in response to her muffled moans, finding each and every one of them to be an incredible turn on to him. They both seemed to send each other over the edge in too many ways.

"Oh…" Clare whispered, as Eli's hands traveled inside of her bra and innocently squeezed her breasts. Clare arched her hips up towards him, bumping into his body and he let out a groan at the sudden interaction. Inside her brain, all she could think about was to tell herself to ask Eli to slow down. That moving too fast might freak her out, which would send him out of his mind in a fi. But she really didn't _want _him to slow down. She knew that if he slowed down, she would find herself begging for him to speed up. There was no happy medium. There was just whatever pace Eli provided. His hands slid out of her bra, down her body and held onto the waistline of her jeans. He had really only seen her wear jeans once or twice, too. He held onto the belt loops and began to tug on them, almost as if asking if he could remove them, and Clare's eyes shot open.

Eli Goldsworthy hadn't even seen her topless – yet he was asking for permission to remove her jeans. Her mind reeled, wondering what he actually had in mind. Yet it was almost strange how Eli had the audacity to even suggest such a thing. Clare shook her head, looking nervously up at Eli above her. "Eli… I don't want you to see me… as me, and not like what you see." Clare whispered, swallowing hard as Eli pinned his eyebrows together.

"Clare, I told you that I think you are beautiful." Eli reminded her, and the younger girl nodded slowly. "I won't look at anything you don't want me to look at. I just want to touch… to feel, to let you feel what I know you've always wanted to. Because I know that you've never felt like this before."

"How do you know?" Clare asked, almost out of breath.

"I know, because I know you. I care about you. I trust you, and I'd like to think that you trust me." He paused, taking in a breath, and tilting his head slightly to the side. "Do you trust me?" Clare nodded, and swallowed hard, glancing down at his hands on her jeans, and she sighed softly. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back onto the ground of her hearse, almost as if giving into Eli and letting him take control again. If Eli believed that the two of them were ready to continue going any farther than they usually would, Clare would trust him – and let him go on.

"I trust you." Clare breathed, her chest rising and falling as Eli admired her from above. His hands trailed around the waistline of her jeans, reaching the button and the zipper and undoing each of them slowly but surely. He knew that if he sped things up too much it might tip Clare off of the edge, scare her to bits, and cause her to run away from him and he'd lose someone else he cared so deeply for. Just like he had fallen for Julia in the past, he easily fell for Clare Edwards – and being in love with her would come soon enough. But spending so much time together for almost two months, and not even being able to consider each other a couple – wasn't really what you could call love. But there was something inside of him that told him that he was in love with her. But being in love with someone as angelic as Clare Edwards really didn't seem so bad.

Eli put his fingers through the belt loops once again and began to pull the jeans slowly down her waist, as Clare arched her hips up from the ground to help him do so. When he looked down at Clare, he could see that her eyes were closed shut, and her chest was moving up and down hastily. She was nervous, and that made Eli smile slightly. He could do that to her, get her flustered and upset and that seemed to give him extreme pride. Eli looked down for a second, his bangs covering his eyes as he tried to get a glance of Clare's small white underwear. There were absolutely nothing special about them. They were a light pinkish colour, and had a small little bow on the corner. Almost like children's underwear but on Clare, it was utterly adorable.

Clare mumbled something, but Eli didn't seem to hear her at all, as he closed his eyes and began to trace circles across her soft pale skin above the elastic of her underwear. "M-Maybe we should check on Cam." Clare spoke up, and Eli sighed. She was too nervous, wasn't she?

"If you don't want me to touch you, Clare, just say so." Eli told her patiently, and she shook her curls – eyes still closed shut.

"I want you to touch me, Eli. I just… I'm scared."

"You don't have to be afraid, Clare." Eli told her, sighing softly. He suddenly remembered the afternoon where they told each other that they had feelings for one another, and how Clare had told him all the reasons why she was afraid or nervous. "You don't have to be afraid of being forgotten or ignored. I'll never leave you alone, unless you want me to. And I most certainly will never, _ever_ put you second. You may not be my girlfriend yet, but you come first in my life. No matter what."

Clare sighed, pushing her body up from the ground and sitting closer up towards Eli. She subtly straddled his lap, sitting on top of his legs which he immediately crossed to give her a nice place to sit for herself. She could feel an instant hardness in between her legs, and she bit her lip, trying to hide the laughter that she knew would come out if she didn't control herself. The girl wrapped her arms behind his neck, and stared into his eyes. "I'm really, _really, _into you, Eli Goldsworthy." Clare began, giving a peck to his lips. "And you know, if I wasn't too scared, I'd probably use the big L word on you. But I am, and I don't think I'm ready for us to… to get as intimate as this. I want you to touch me, and to explore all that I have and… one day I might even want you to _really _take my virginity. Put all those rumours to bed and let it all be true. But… I'm not ready yet. I'm not ready for all this, but I will be – okay?" Her hand slid from around the back of his neck to his cheek as she caressed his temple gently. "Wait for me."

"I'll wait for you." Eli whispered seconds later, slightly unhappy that he wouldn't be able to… to pleasure her this evening, but if that was what she wanted – for him to wait, and the two of them to save everything for a later date, he'd go along. Eli kissed her cheek softly and smiled a little bit. "Go check on Cam." Eli told her, nodding his head so she'd get the hint. "I have some things to take care of." Eli glanced downward, causing Clare to snort slightly and scoot out of Eli's grasp. As she collected herself, pulling up her jeans and fixing her curls before she climbed over the bench and took a glance at the movie. It was already at the scene with Jack Torrence chasing his wife up the stairs with the baseball bat saying a line like:

_I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just going to bash your brains out._

Clare shuddered to herself as she stepped out of Morty, closing the door quietly behind herself and walking over to her car a little ways away from the hearse. She didn't want to totally intrude on the new couple (or at least she hoped they'd be a couple by now), so she only slightly glanced into the window, finding herself grinning in a matter of seconds. Cam had his hand innocently touching Maya's cheek, as his lips softly kissed the other girls. Success! Absolute success! They weren't even completely making out. It was as if Cam was testing his territory, much like Eli had done the first times they were kissing. Clare sighed in utter bliss, finding this evening to just be absolutely amazing. As if all of her troubles were drifting away. Clare had the best friends she could find, an attractive, amazing guy that soon she'd be able to call her boyfriend – and a place she could live in. Even a stable job, though she wasn't liked there much.

She may have had her ups and downs, but it was moments like these that made her so thankful for her life. Moments like these, made her forget about all the drama that was happening, and all the school scandals – a.k.a. her – and the mishaps with her friends. It was moments like these, where she could just look up in the sky and see shooting stars and fireworks.

It was moments like these, where she found herself in love.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm so sorry this took so long, and I hope the last few chapters won't take this long either. I had a really busy past couple weeks filled with schoolwork, drivers ed, and trying to focus on getting this all finished. I also had this huge writers block too so I'm super duper sorry about that. But here it is, chapter 10! I'm also not that happy with the ending but hey, I tried for you guys. There's also a wee bit of smut at the end so if you're not really into smut then maybe you could skip over a bit of the ending... but if you're not into smut I bet you're coockoo bananas. **

**Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to Arielle because I took her computer away because she was distracting me with destiel. As always, enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone on the ice hounds seemed to know about Cam, Clare, and Eli's new friendship. No one really said anything out loud about it, but what was thought was pretty much inevitable: Cam was fucking Clare _and _Maya Matlin. The team all found the little musical prodigy to be a cute addition to Cam's life, but they all figured it was true: he was cheating on her. Before 'sleeping' with Clare he couldn't get a girl so easily, but afterwards –ladies' man. They weren't sure whether to be jealous, proud, or disappointed. So nobody really muttered a word around him about what _they _thought. Well, at least no one did until Mike Dallas, the team captain, had the nerve to speak for what the team was thinking and talking to him. Campbell Saunders may have been a puppy dog, but the fact that he was now cheating on his girlfriend was just _not _allowed in the Ice Hounds minds.

"Cam," Dallas called, before Cam ran out the back door of the ice rink to be picked up by Clare and Eli (who at the moment were lip locked in the front seat of Eli's hearse). "I've got to talk to you about Maya."

Cam slugged his bag of equipment off of his shoulder and smiled. "Yeah? What's up?"

"You like her a lot, don't you?" Dallas questioned.

"Yeah, of course."

"Then why are you sleeping with Clare?"

Cam raised his eyebrows, a subtle laugh falling from his lips. "Why would you think that?" he questioned, and Dallas only shrugged.

"You two see each other a lot."

"So?"

"You can't hang out with her after you sleep with her. It's the rules."

"Rules?" Cam stuttered.

"Yeah, Cam, rules." Dallas slid an arm over the younger boy's shoulders, walking him in the opposite direction of the exit. "You don't talk to them after a one-night-stand, you don't fuck em' after a one-night-stand, and you certainly don't go cheating on your brand new girlfriend with them after a one-night-stand." Dallas instructed, waving his free hand through the air carelessly as if there was something he was gesturing to. "Because if Clare is a one-night-stand kind of girl, you need to leave her for one-night-stand kind of guys."

"What like you?" Cam scoffed.

"No, I'm just saying…" Dallas grumbled, something hidden deep within his tone. "Forget it. I wouldn't want to sleep with Clare anyway. She's tied onto that Goldsworthy kid and he scares the shit out of me. Speaking of him, you're hanging around him a lot as well. I mean your leather jacket? It's obvious where you got that fro-"

"Butt out, Dallas." Cam quipped, pushing the friendly arm away and walking down the hall in the opposite direction from him. "I'm out. Clare's got an art class and I'm not about to make her late."

"Cam, come on."

But Cam didn't 'come on'. In fact, he did the complete opposite, flipping Dallas the bird on his way out the back door. Approaching the hearse, Eli took notice of the younger boy and slowly pulled away from a whimpering Clare, begging with her eyes for him not to stop.

"Shh," he whispered to Clare as he flashed Cam a grin. "Campbell Soup, why so glum, chum?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Cam grumbled, slumping into the car beside Clare and throwing his equipment down onto the floor by his feet. "Mike Dallas is an ass." Cam muttered under his breath.

"Don't know him well, but you don't have to tell me twice." Eli commented, starting up his hearse and driving in the direction of Clare's art class. "What'd the big jock do today?" Cam only muttered something inaudible under his breath while Clare squealed to herself as if she'd struck gold in Eli's glove compartment.

"Two months of riding in this car, and I never noticed this?" Clare pulled out a CD, and Eli laughed softly to her. "You purchased _Magical Mystery Tour;_ you keep getting more and more amazing by the second, Eli Goldsworthy."

"I live to please you, my darling." Eli only glanced over at her for a brief moment and kept his eyes on the road. "Are you just going to stare at the case for the whole ride or are you going to pop it in?" Clare complied literally within seconds after he had asked her, opening up the case and sliding it into the player.

"Maya and I are getting dinner tonight, you two want to double? Maya absolutely loves you, Clare." Cam chimed in, his mood slowly changing as he thought of his new blonde haired girlfriend.

"Sorry, Cam-Bam." Clare said softly, leaning back against the seat after putting the disk into its player. "Eli and I have a little date with _The Yellow Submarine_ on blue-ray tonight.

"And my bed," Eli interrupted, "there's definitely going to be more kissing than movie watching, Edwards."

Clare snorted. "You may own my heart, Eli Goldsworthy, but the Beatles? They own my mind."

"Come on," Cam groaned, his head banging several times against the window of the car out of misery. He may have had his own girlfriend, but Eli and Clare flirted daily… hourly, even. "You two flirt so freaking much." Cam sighed softly as they pulled up to the building.

"Hey!" Eli said loudly, pointing a finger at the younger boy. "We're not in Clare's car, so I expect you to drop the f bomb all the fucking time." Eli teased, as Clare leaned forward to steal a kiss from him.

"Mister, you better keep your mouth clean all day or you're not getting anything tonight." Clare felt her cheeks turning red at her own words. "Can you get my art supplies?"

"Anything for you, m'lady. Anything for you."

…

When Clare would really get down to thinking about things, her mind and ideas would start to focus in on the future. She only had about six more months left at DU, being that her third year was supposed to be her final. Eli would be done here too, and that's what always got her thinking. Would the two of them still stay on each other's paths after this college experience? It seemed like they were attached to each other at this point inevitably. With winter holiday coming up that following Friday, she wondered how she'd even slightly be able to spend the time without Eli. He had made himself a staple in her life, and she liked that very much. Her imaginations often drifted to the thoughts of the two of them living together in a pent house in New York City. Clare a big shot journalist with her own column in the New York Times, and Eli a stay at home psychologist and every night the two of them could make love and fall asleep in each other's arms. That was, if she would finally be able to give him her virginity. They had come so close to it by now. He had finally gotten to see her topless, and the moment was quite the grand affair for the both of them. It had only been the day before, as well. And Clare could still find herself day dreaming about Eli's cold hand grasping against her warm breasts.

She even had to stop herself from thinking about it as she walked out of her art class. She needed to focus on more important things. Like how her and Eli's project was due the next day, and how the two of them had spent more time hooking up than working on the damn thing the past few months. With one day left to spare, she sure hoped that the two of them could cram hard that night and finish their assignment… though she would have much rather found out what other things his cold hands could do.

"Hey, Clare!" A voice called, pulling Clare out of her trance and back into the real world. A muscular fellow, with dark skin and a cheap grin approached her, his eyes scanning over her body momentarily. "I'm Mike Dallas. Everyone just calls me Dallas."

Clare blinked, suddenly questioning why Mike Dallas would need to speak to her probably – ever."Um yeah, I know who you are." Clare replied in a polite tone. "I'm Clare, but lately everyone's been calling me a slut."

"I've heard rumors." Dallas said casually.

"Yeah, well, _c'est la vie."_

"La Vi."

Clare rolled her eyes. "Nice. Solid joke. Anyway, what'd you need, Dallas?" she tried to give him a smile, but every gesture about the guy seemed so utterly fake that she didn't want to return the façade to him.

"I've got a few questions."

"Mhmm?"

"Eli Goldsworthy," Dallas started, tilting his head to the side slightly. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Clare pinned her eyebrows together, shrugging her shoulders at the same time as she shook her head. "No, not exactly."

"Okay," Dallas noted, taking a few seconds before asking his next question. "So the rumors, they are true?" Clare only nodded. She blinked for almost literally a second before his hands were placed on Clare's body, hands slipping down her waist and trying to pull her into his grasp. "Then maybe you and I could –"

"Dallas!" Clare screeched, dropping her art supplies into a heap onto the ground and pushing herself away from him. "What the heck?! You're so gross, are you kidding me!?" Dallas laughed softly to himself, stepping up to her again and shaking his head lightly.

"You're going around sleeping with people, Clare. I want in, c'mon, Clare." Without warning, he flung himself to her lips, preying upon her desperately. It took her milliseconds to process what was happening and be able to react correctly, which in Clare's mind was to step away and introduce his cheek to her hand.

"Get off of me, right now!" Clare ordered, and Dallas stepped backwards, his hand clutching his cheek in pain.

"What the fuck, Clare!" he spat. "Just have sex with me! I'm good, I swear! I'll be way better than Cammy or emo boy!"

"Dallas, I don't care if you're good or not. I'm not actually having sex with people. I'm just _saying _I'm having sex with people. And besides, you're revolting. Buzz off!"

Dallas stepped backwards, suddenly startled by Clare's words. It was starting to click in his mind now. That's why Cam was cool about dating Maya and hanging out with Clare all the time. Dallas raised his eyebrows. "So you're lying to everyone? Telling everyone you're fucking the entire campus so your friends won't think you're some little virgin?" Dallas spat at her feet.

"It didn't start out that way –"

"I don't want to hear it, bitch." Dallas growled. "Now I know your secret. I can tell everyone the truth if I want to. Everyone will know you're one big liar." But then Dallas paused, and the angry expression he showed began to turn into a sly grin. "But I can always make a deal, yeah? I'm always one to make a pretty girl a deal." Dallas overstepped his boundaries, stepping forward and tucking a stray curl in Clare's eyes behind her ear, causing Clare to shiver in fear. "If you sleep with me like I ask, I'll keep my mouth shut. Besides, you're not with Goldylocks, he won't mind if we fool around a little bit."

"You're disgusting." Clare mumbled.

"You'll have fun; you'll be treated like a queen. Come on, Clare Edwards, have sex with me."

"In your dreams." Clare scoffed, squirming to get out of his grasp, only to fail and have her wrists taken harshly by the boy.

"If you want to keep up with your little lie, Clare, you better do what I say." Dallas threatened.

"Let go of me!" She screeched, desperately trying to push herself away from him. "Eli will be here any minute! He'll kill you, so…let go of me _right now!" _And that seemed to get him to do what she told him to. His strong hands let go of her wrists and he stepped back.

"I'm going to tell _everyone_, Edwards, everyone. You thought you were in the clear, didn't you? Living life to the fullest and not having to worry about something like this happening to you. That your secret would get out. Well, here's your plot twist, writer girl – I'm going to tell everyone that you're a _big fat liar_. And not you or your 'not-exactly' boyfriend Eli can stop me. Fuck you, Clare Edwards."

And then, he was gone.

Like a dramatic strike of lightening had entered her life momentarily to cause a bit of insanity it had left in almost a flash. She had to go over the moment in her head several times to realize what had just happened. Dallas was going to ruin! Ruin her! Well maybe not ruin her completely, but still ruin everything. She'd be deemed a liar. Adam would go back to being harassed and everything would spiral out of its new normal. Clare initially didn't mind that everyone would know the truth considering she had never really wanted to be in the middle of this lie in the first place. Maybe Dallas telling everyone wouldn't actually be such a big deal…

"Clare!" Another voice called, causing Clare to jump and realize that there was a big black hearse sitting on the curb a few feet away from her. How long had she been there out of focus? "Are you okay? What happened?" he was in front of her within seconds, on his knees picking up the spilled art supplies.

"I'm okay." Clare reassured as he handed her stray paint brushes and almost empty squeezed to death paints. "There was just… it's no big deal, nothing happened."

"Are you sure?" Eli asked; a nervous look in his green eyes as he placed his hands gently on her shoulders. "You look shaken up."

"I'm fine." Clare lied, trying to smile at him. "Let's just go back to your dorm. I miss your bed and your arms and your television that we rarely pay any attention to." Eli smiled at her words, leaning forward and kissing her quivering pink lips.

"Sounds nice." Eli said softly as he lead her towards the hearse a little walk ahead of her.

The ride back to Eli's dormitory was longer and more awkward than Clare had expected. She had to keep quiet about what had happened with Dallas for a little while. And in her mind that meant a few hours… or at least until they weren't driving any more. Even with Eli playing Clare's favourite band of all time, she couldn't shake the abnormal feeling taking over her. What if this was going to screw things up for a _lot _of people? Alli and Jenna would never trust her again. Adam would be bullied… something would happen to Eli, wouldn't it? Something she totally didn't plan on. Clare slumped in the seat of Morty and covered her face with her hands.

"Okay, something is definitely up." Eli spoke sincerely, as he approached the parking garage near his building. "Will you please tell me what's wrong?"

"No." Clare mumbled into her hands. As the car was parked, Eli shifted his position to look at the misshapen girl. "Not yet, at least. Can't we just go inside and you can touch me again? That'll put me in a better mood."

Eli snorted, reaching his hand forward and running it through Clare's elegant curls. "Yeah, of course we can. But I sure hope you won't be sad the entire night.

"I won't." Clare promised, starting so sit up as she gave him half of a smile and Eli grinned in response.

"That's my girl." Eli stole a kiss, making Clare giggle slightly. "Shall we go up?"

Clare nodded, and the two of them sprang out of Eli's hearse and practically raced to the elevator. Good mood or bad mood, neither of them could deny that the warm embrace of each other was something that the two of them greatly cherished. Whether it was an embrace in the middle of a make out, or just the two of them cuddling on Eli's bed in utter desperation for each other, it was worth both of their whiles. In fact, it had become a daily thing. Without each other's warmth, they might as well drop dead.

Clare could always recall how the first time she had been to Eli's dorm it was a total mess. Things scattered around, a big creative bomb had exploded throughout Eli's dorm and he had been far too lazy to clean it up. But now, with Clare coming over more often (daily, even) it was almost like a duty to keep the place safe from any grime or grease or anything that might have been a turn off towards her. And as Clare walked inside to see the place spotless, she laughed softly to herself.

"You cleaned up for me, eh?" Clare teased.

"I always do, beautiful." Eli replied, wrapping his arms around her from behind. He pulled her up close against his body, rocking their hips back and forth in a dancey way as his lips moved to her ear, his teeth nibbling gently on her earlobe. "Shall we watch our film first, kiss first, or you tell me what's on your mind first?" A red tint appeared on her cheeks as he spoke – but like that was new. He always made her blush.

"I'm more into option number two, but if we get over option three first…" Clare trailed off, killing the moment softly. "I just hope that this won't ruin tonight's setting of kissing and touching and such. Though we _also _have a project we need to work on."

"Shhh…" Eli purred into Clare's ear, "I'll take care of everything. Just relax, tell me what the problem is, and let me make everything all better." Clare gave him a thoughtful smile as she spun herself around in his arms. Clare's hands slid back around his neck, connecting behind and playing softly with the ends of his messy hair. Blue eyes clashed with green ones, and her heart skipped a beat. "Tell me what happened, beautiful."

"I don't want to dampen the mood."

"You won't. Just tell me."

"Are you sure?"

Eli smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Everything changed after that. She had told him what had happened with Dallas and he became a whirlwind of anger and utter rage. How could Dallas even try anything on Clare?! He had put his hands on _his _Clare. Kissed her lips and that was what had bothered him the most. She was Eli's. He was crazy about this girl too much. Just thinking about what had happened caused his blood to boil. It was as if he was about to punch a hole into the wall all the way to Liam Berish's dorm room next door.

"I'm going to kill him. I'm going to fucking murder him." Eli grumbled, pacing back and forth around his dorm while Clare sat on her usual lounge chair. "How dare he touch you – kiss you! You're mine. I want his head on a silver platter…that asshole! Threatening you like that? I'll punch his teeth out he'll be in too much pain to even speak."

"Eli… it's okay." Clare whispered.

"No, it isn't'!" Eli boomed in return. "Who the fuck does he think he is? One big asshole jock. I hate him so fucking much. I'm getting him back, don't you worry. I'll kill him with my bare hands for you, Clare."

"See this is why I didn't want to tell you yet –"

"I'm glad you told me, now I can go kill him in his sleep so that he can't spread any shit about you around this campus. You don't deserve that." Eli closed his eyes, trying to calm down, though it seemed almost impossible. "Look, I'm sorry. I just can't let anything bad happen to you. I have to take care of you. I have to get back at him for you."

Clare sighed softly, getting up from her spot on the couch and pressing a hand to Eli's chest. "Or you could lay low with your girlfriend?" she whispered, and Eli had to stop his eyebrows from raising voluntarily. He sighed in return, shaking his head slowly.

"Twist my rubber arm," Eli paused, a smirk curling onto his lips. "Girlfriend."

Was that it? Was it already official by a single word? She suggested that she was his girlfriend and not only had it cleared everything up at the moment, but it also added a lustful texture to the air. They were… official. It was nice to think that they were a couple at this point. After having to wait almost two months, Clare Edwards was _all _his. No one else's. So now wasn't he almost obligated to defend her when it came to the situation with Mike Dallas? Whether it was, or whether it wasn't, Clare seemed against any form of revenge and the more into the idea of the two of them making out on his bed… which didn't seem like such a bad idea. It was an _amazing_ idea, really.

Eli's hands swept around the girls waist, pulling her into his body and his lips crashing to hers to send the mood sky rocketing and all that could be heard was the slapping of lips against each other. Her smallish hands found their place at the base of his neck while both of his hands took control of her waist, slamming their bodies together and his hands slipped to the small of her back. Both of their torsos practically danced across the space they had, constantly finding themselves in the kitchen half and then back to the wall beside his bed. And as the back of her knees hit the end of his bed, she fell backwards against the matters and desperately pulled Eli down with her. Every move now had some sort of effect on her. Before it had just been the big steps that would send her mind over the moon, but now it was different. Now it was every touch, every peck of the lips, everything. More than one Clare would have to bite down on her bottom lip to stop herself from making noises and giving him the satisfaction. As much as seeing his devious smile made her laugh and squeal mentally, she couldn't allow it in a time like this.

The green eyed boy pulled away momentarily, his dark bangs messy as they hung down in front of his eyes which were set upon her for a moment. She looked… content, yet totally flustered at the same time which was an incredible turn on to someone like Eli. His lips placed open mouthed kisses on Clare's neck, biting and licking and marking his territory with loving bruises that would appear in a matter of hours. As of the day before, most of Clare's upper body had been covered black and blue because of him, and she was required to cover her neck with a pale shade of concealer so no one would have been able to notice. While Eli's mouth worked wonders on her flesh, his large hands slithered down her body, feeling the cottony fabric of her dress against his fingers. He was going to try again. The thing he had tried to do only a few days before, that Clare wasn't totally ready for. But only yesterday he had taken off her shirt _and _her bra, so perhaps she could make it through another step? This would send them into a whole new world, a brand new planet that though this might have resulted in awkwardness between the two of them, Eli was willing to risk it as long as she was.

Carefully, his hands pulled on the floral fabric of her dress, it rising slowly up her body. Eli's lips never left her neck, and it was a great distraction for Clare. Of course she could notice the fact that Eli was purposefully trying to slide her dress away from her, but it was all becoming the normal to her… and in fact, she longed for it. Eli's kisses traveled south, each one of them moving lower and lower on her body. On her chest, from the exposed part of her dress. Clare shivered under his touch, swallowing hard as Eli made quite the daring move. Without warning, Eli slid his hand in between her legs and brushed softly against her through her light pink underwear. Clare gasped at the sudden sensation, causing her back to arch off of the bedding in utter bliss. Other than mildly touching herself as a teenager (which she found to be childish and rather inappropriate) she had never felt such pleasure move through her.

"Is this all right?" Eli murmured huskily, and Clare let out a girly sigh in response. Oh, it was much better than all right. It had barely even begun and it was already feeling more spectacular than she had ever quite imagined in her daily day dreams. He began to repeat his previous movements, Clare biting down desperately on her tongue to keep quite. No satisfaction for Eli – none!

But it was all too hard, when Eli pulled off her underwear, sliding it down her pale legs and tossing them off the side of the bed. His hands moved to her hips, guiding them into the air as he looked down at her. God, did she know how to be sexy without even trying.

"I need to know what I can do." Eli said seriously.

"Just… do it." Clare replied breathlessly.

"Do what?" Eli teased, inching his way down her body, his eyes staying locked on her gaze through every motion. The looks she gave him were too good to go ignored. Like she was desperate, longing to beg but not wanting to seem weak, so her big blue eyes did all the work for her. "You have to tell me what you want, Clare."

"Quit teasing me." Clare muttered through a gasp. The burning sensation that Eli had given her so many times was almost becoming an unbearable desire for him. She knew what was going on, what he was doing to do, and she wanted it to happen. _Now_. "Do it before I change my mind."

Eli chuckled, lowering his head down in between her legs. All that could be seen now of the boy was the top of his dark brown hair and his green eyes peeking through bangs, looking at her before him. "So nervous, so innocent. So untouched, so fearful." Eli paused, listing off the characteristics Clare had put on right now. "I can change all of that." Softly, his lips pressed gentle kisses against Clare's inner thigh, each one a delicate peck on her smooth skin. Her legs shook nervously with his touch, and he closed his eyes. Only two days before she had said she didn't want him to see her be undone in front of him and not like it, which was really almost like a joke to Eli. He thought she was devastatingly beautiful. Sometimes even too beautiful for him. More of the time he doubted that he even deserved someone so beautiful and amazing caring about him in his life, but Clare always seemed to – and he sure did enjoy her company.

And then it happened. His mouth found its place, the place she had been waiting for. The secret place – no one was ever supposed to see unless the two of them were really… that they really… did she love him? She had to have loved him if she was letting him go down on her, so to speak. She never thought that she would let someone she didn't love see her or touch her in such a way, so she… she just had to be in love. She never suspected it could take two months to fall in love with someone. Then again with constantly seeing each other on a daily basis, and finding each other's strengths and weaknesses maybe it was easy. When you are in love, you can just feel it inside of you – like just seeing them is better than anything else. Like better than an amusement park, or your favourite sports team winning the game. It's different than loving an actress or loving your best friend. It's like they're running on a treadmill and your minds the treadmill. That's all Clare could do to piece what she had been thinking together. She just had to have loved him. There just couldn't be a further explanation.

Clare bucked her hips up against his mouth, a soft angelic moan flowing from her lips as her head sunk deep into the pillow. Eli's tongue was swirling around her folds, taking in the taste of her that he had never been able to take advantage of until this moment. He wasn't about to try and describe how she could taste, but he could find himself longing to do the same actions to her again to be able to have it on his lips, or even just to hear her voice in such bliss when he could kiss her deeply down below. Clare's hands gripped the sheets of his bed, toes curling at the new sensation.

"Oh my God…" she moaned out, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as his mouth traveled southward, not just his tongue sweeping around each sensitive bit of her, but beginning to slide in and out of her, which seemed to make her pleas grow louder. "_Eli…_" she whimpered, her hands starting to pull on his dark hair. Eli groaned loudly, sending vibrations through Clare's center and her walls to tremble at the feeling. She had never moaned out his name in such a way before. Never like that, expressing how the things he had been doing caused her to feel such ecstasy. Her fingers pulled on his black locks, trying not to be too rough as she did the act but her mind was taking over matter.

Everything began to move so fast, like hyper speed that began to take over her body. Fingers replaced tongues and the sounds that Clare would make grew louder and louder than they had before. Clare's legs trembled in pleasure, almost as if she was about to collapse in his grasp, which she knew would happen soon enough. Her walls began to tighten around Eli's fingers, and she could feel something she had absolutely never felt before in her life begin to take over. The lower half of her body tingled immensely, her throat couldn't stop crying out for him, and the more her hands tugged on his hair the more Eli would groan for back for her. Her back arched completely off of his bed and into his touch, her hands tightening in his hair. "Eli! Oh G-God. Eli-." She let out a loud, relieving sigh as the feeling of utter bliss took over her body and she began to come down from her high.

"Clare Edwards." Eli spoke darkly, his head lifting from the spot that he had just taken over completely, and looking at her as her hair was a mess and her eyes were wide and radiant.

"You just… I just…" Clare stuttered, her head falling back onto the pillows and she laughed softly to herself. "Oh my God…" Eli just laughed softly as well, starting to slide off of the bed as he muttered something about being back in a second. He didn't say it out loud, but it was obvious that he was going to go take care of the boner he had on for the moment. He of course wouldn't bother Clare with something like that.

The girls mind reeled as she continued to imagine the moment in her head over and over again. It was all a dream, or at least she suspected it to be. Considering she had dreamt of a time like that for weeks now, yet the first time he had tried to she had said no. Why had she said no! She was kicking herself for not letting him do so two days before, but now that he had… everything felt _amazing. _She pulled her legs up to her chest, both of them still shaking immensely. And when he returned to the room from the small bathroom off the side of the kitchen, she held her arms out towards him with a big grin on her face. "Come here. Come hold me." Clare whispered to him, and he obliged, strolling across the room and bending down onto the ground in front of his television where he fiddled with his DVD player and made sure that _The Yellow Submarine_ would be playing for her.

"Hello," Eli breathed as he plopped down beside her and pulled her into his body, her legs sitting on his, and his arms wrapping around her. "You smell nice." He told her, his nose sniffing through her hair. "Like coconut."

"It is coconut." Clare replied; her eyes looking towards the television as the film began to play. "We never finished our assignment."

"I'll take care of it." Eli promised.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course I'm sure." Eli's voice grew lighter for a moment, almost as if he was yawning and his tone had took a higher turn. Clare hummed, nuzzling her head against Eli's chest as they leaned against the wall, their eyes fixated on the movie, but their minds definitely on each other.

"You're amazing, Eli." Clare mumbled into his t-shirt, her hands grasping at the fabric. "You're protective over me, but not overly protective. You take care of me, and you make me feel so good and… and…" She stopped, her words getting caught on the way out, so all she did was breathe hot air onto his chest.

"And what?" Eli pondered, raising a hand and running it through the small girl's curls as she held onto him. "And what, Clare?"

"And I think I love you."

His eyes widened, and his head was spinning. His head was working like a word processer for a moment, making sure that he had heard her correctly. Love. She had said _love. _For a long time he had forgotten that word had existed in a context like that. Sure he loved movies. Sure Clare loved the Beatles. Sure Adam loved video games, and Cam acted as if he loved hockey. But no one had ever said they loved him besides his mother or father. Had Julia ever even loved him? He had never suspected so, though he was crazily obsessed over her. Eli had never even contemplated the word love when he thought about Clare, it all just came naturally that the two of them went like peanut butter and jelly. But she had just declared the probability of her love for him, and that was something he wondered if he had ever experienced before. The words lingered in the air for quite some time, neither of them speaking another word after it, and he hoped that it wasn't making Clare nervous – though it clearly was. He kissed the top of her hair, smelling the coconut once again and sighing deeply at the delicious scent.

"I love you too, Clare." Eli answered finally, the words flowing like a song he had written for her. Both of them sighed in unison, holding tighter to each other. "I'm going to New York for the holiday," Eli started, almost sounding sad about it. "For two to three weeks."

"I'll miss you." Clare whimpered.

"I want you to come with me."

She looked up at him, stars in her eyes and a smile curling onto her lips. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Eli laughed a little, "of course I'm sure."

"Okay." Clare grinned, her cheeks burning up. Had he really just invited her to come with him on a vacation? That meant something, didn't it? That the two of them might be really in it for the long run. He couldn't go what seemed to be a day without her, and she just loved to be by his side. "I'll come with you."

"Stay over." Eli told her, forming his question in what seemed like a statement, making Clare more intrigued than ever.

"Here? Tonight? In your dorm, on your bed, with you all night long? And when I wake up you'll still be there right beside me?"

"I don't want to go anywhere, so yes. You can fall asleep right here in my arms and I'll not move once."

Clare snuggled against his chest again, her head finding its place in the crook of his neck where she felt safe. "Alli and Jenna are going to get suspicious." She whispered, and Eli chuckled, shrugging his shoulders as he leaned back against the bed as if they were about to go to sleep that very moment.

"They're always suspicious; let them think what they want." Eli told her.

Clare hummed, running her hand up and down Eli's chest for a moment, feeling his heart beating against her palm. "I really love you, Eli."

"I really love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm just going to be completely honest and tell you that I'm not feeling the second half of this chapter lol. I've never written a fight scene before, and I don't think I ever want to again because that was like...difficult lol. Anyway, despite my terrible attempt at a fight scene - I hope you enjoy the fluffiness at the beginning of this chapter! UMMM THIS CHAPTER is dedicated to Vikki and her mother because I'm skyping with Vikki right now and I love her mother (shoutout to Goddess)**

**Enjoy! We're so close to the end of this fic, i cAN FEEL THE FEELS.**

* * *

Clare's eyes fluttered open to find that she wasn't in her own home. That the walls were not a beige colour, they were grey, and the bedding she was curled up in was not light blue, but it was a black colour. The light from the window above her head shone through the room and it was beginning to make sense where she was at this point. She shifted her position slightly, feeling two arms pull her back in and hum slightly in her left ear, as if they were testing to see if she was still asleep. And then she recalled it again, where she was and whose arms were holding her. Eli Goldsworthy. She had spent the night over at Eli Goldsworthy's dorm, and just as he had said, when she woke up again there he was, holding her tightly and right beside her. Clare stretched her legs slightly from underneath the covers, her toes curling at the feeling of her body awakening again.

"Good morning, beautiful." A voice breathed into her ear, and Clare smiled softly to herself. Considering the two of them would be going on vacation together at the end of the week, she could definitely get used to this feeling. Waking up with two arms holding her in close, not daring to leave her alone. "From what it looked like, you slept quite soundly, did you not?" He questioned as Clare turned onto her back and her eyes met with his from inches away from her own face.

"Yes, I did. You should have invited me to spend the night ages ago." Clare blushed, stretching her head back against his pillows and let out a relaxed yawn. "Jenna and Alli once told me that Jake Martin's bed is a Tempurpedic, but it has absolutely nothing on yours." Clare giggled, and Eli laughed along with her. But her laughs were soon cut off with Eli's lips, which suddenly captured her in a deep passionate kiss. It was different than all the others, like how their previous kisses were always just the two of them hooking up without any meaning at all. But this was like the two of them had something to be in for. Something to go off of. Maybe it was the fact that the two of them had mentioned the word love to each other the night before, said they were going to go on vacation together, and the fact that they had now spent the night together. It was all being combined into one big love fest that their kisses now were deeper and far more intimate.

"You talk in your sleep." Eli told her, cocking his head to the side for a moment as he took in her disheveled appearance. It had yet to occur to him that she was still in her dress from the night before, and her underwear were continuing to lie untouched on the floor several feet away from the bed. "You mumbled something. Or you were singing something; I can't remember what it was."

"I wasn't asleep, silly." Clare shook her head, closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath. "_It took a long, long, long time. Now I'm so happy I found you._" Clare sang softly, and Eli raised his eyebrows slightly at the lyrics she tried to sing out. Clare wasn't the best singer, especially in the morning moments after she had awakened, but it still put a grin on Eli's face. "It's a Beatles song." Clare told him.

"Oh, of course it is." Eli teased, causing Clare to stick her tongue out at him. "What's it called?"

"_Long Long Long_." She smiled, as her hand crept out from under the covers and placed a hand on Eli's bare chest. She had forgotten what it was like to see him without being completely dressed. The last time she could remember was their second day of meeting, at the public pool, which wasn't exactly as intimate as the moment was now, but he still wasn't fully clothed. Her fingers tip-toed down his chest, and she began to trace circles gently on his abdomen as her expression changed from pure happiness to almost completely on the contrary. "We're going to fail creative writing." She pouted, remembering their assignment that was due in five or so hours.

"You finished the analysis, didn't you?" Eli asked.

"Yeah, of course, but the story situation is what stumped us. Fifty thousand words? We've barely written eight thousand." Clare groaned to herself, and Eli clicked his tongue in response, shifting his weight to his side as he raised a hand and pushed some loose strands of hair out of her eyes.

"Go take a shower," Eli started, "do whatever you need to do to get ready. I told you I'll take care of it, and I promise that I will. Don't go get yourself stressed out over something you don't need to be, all right?" Eli smiled, pressing a quick peck to her cheek before just watching her. Clare got up slowly from the spot on his bed, stretching her body once more and finding herself completely calm. Maybe it was just the way Eli's dorm was. It radiated peacefulness from it's every corner. Perhaps it was because whenever Clare would come over, he would be sitting at his desk or at the kitchen counter or even on the couch writing up a storm. He was a peaceful, collected man. It really was such a shame that he would be giving up writing to be a psychologist. From the eight thousand words the two of them had written together, she could just taste the talent coming off the tip of his pencil.

"Baby can you get the shower running?" Clare yelled from the bathroom, leaning against the wall of the tiled shower. Eli rolled his eyes, standing up from the desk where he had been trying hard to get their assignment done. If it had been maybe thirty thousand words this would have been a piece of cake. But fifty thousand before one in the afternoon? For a moment he almost doubted himself.

"Are you in grade four? Righty-Tighty, lefty-loo –" but he was cut off by Clare's lips pouncing on his and closing the door behind him as she pressed him up against the wall, her eyes locking on his immediately once she had pulled away.

"I'm not an idiot; I know how to turn the water on." Clare laughed, her cheeks flushed as she bit down on her bottom lip in a devious sort of way. "I wanted an excuse to get you in here so I could kiss you…" she paused, almost as if she was contemplating the words she was thinking. "I want to take a shower with you," she began, a girlish giggle flowing from her full dark red lips. "You can't have sex with me, but I want to… to stand under the running water and feel you close to me. I'll wash your hair and you can wash mine, and we can be close to each other without being… _close _to each other." Eli's eyebrows raised, taking in her suggestion and liking it immediately.

"All right."

"So, come here." Clare laughed, letting her fingernails trail down Eli's chest leaving innocent scratches on his skin. Eli reached over Clare's shoulder and turned on the hot water. Both of them took a step away from each other, and began to remove their own articles of clothing. It was like they didn't have to say the words out loud, but they were both thinking the same thing: they'd undress, and meet in the water in a moment. The only thing she was slightly worried about was the fact that her hormones might take over her and she possibly could just beg Eli on the spot to take her right then and there and completely ravage her body. But she could control herself. She told herself mentally that she could do so, and with telling Eli moments before that the two of them were most certainly _not _going to have sex with each other right there, she knew he wouldn't cross those boundaries. He had never crossed them yet, and today wouldn't be the day.

Moments passed, and soon enough both of them were standing under the hot water pouring down the shower. Eli closed the curtain, and stared into her eyes, the shower filling up with steam. Clare's heart started to beat a little bit faster as she saw Eli's eyes set upon her. And for once, Eli's eyes weren't the same shade that Clare had always seen in the past. It wasn't a lustful grin, but yet filled with a loving passion that caused Clare to blush immensely.

"I want to say something completely cheesy, like, you're all I want forever, or you look so beautiful right now, but I don't think I can be so pathetically cheesy with you anymore." Eli laughed softly to himself, as he placed his hands on Clare's waist and brought her hips towards his. It was only slightly awkward, but both of them pushed the thoughts that were in both of their minds away and focused on the romanticism in the moment. "I think I can just be me, and sincerely romantic with you now, Clare. Being cheesy and cliché just seems like utter failure in a relationship like ours. I just want to be pure, wholesome, and myself around you. No masks or anything."

"You didn't have to tell me that, you know." Clare whispered, cheeks flushed at his words as their hips began to sway back and forth against each other. She was nervous, to say the least, not just about the fact they were naked in the shower together, almost no boundaries keeping them apart but the fact that they were now… loving, towards each other and it was almost as if they didn't have to watch their mouths around each other but in a way they still did. "We're both powerful romantic young adults, aren't we? We can control ourselves from the little slurs of teenagers these days." But Clare paused, a giggle falling out of her lips as she tried to suppress a cheesy grin. "But completely off the record, you're all I want forever."

"Well, if this is all off of the record, you look so beautiful right now."

And that's when the kissing had begun. Not the heated lustful kind she had suspected. The rough ones where Eli would slam her up against the shower wall and he would end up getting a boner and Clare would give in, begging him to take her right then and there. It was just a slow, romantic, enjoyable one. And every few moments he would start to do the whole reason they were taking a shower in the first place: to clean themselves. He would lean down onto the ground and pick up the shampoo and conditioner and scrub Clare's scalp with his fingers, it being more relaxing than cleaning to Clare to be honest. Clare would do the same to him, standing on her tip toes to get the top of his head, which he would have to bend his head down towards her for her to reach. A while ago, Eli had once told her that in his teenage years he had been barely five foot seven, but somehow a growth spurt had happened along the way, and thank God, he was a normal five foot eleven or so. And with Clare being a small five foot five, they made quite an adorable couple.

"Your face is all soapy." Eli whispered, wiping a few stray bubbles off of the corners of her cheeks, her eyes glistening, and the frame of her face being shaped perfectly with her wet curls. "You should look at yourself when you shower, your hair gets all wet and your face gets all red and you just look too good to be true."

"Well, you always look too good to be true, so I guess we're even here, now aren't we?"

"I guess we are."

"Have I told you that I love you today?"

"Not yet." Eli smiled.

"Well, I do."

"And I love you too."

…

The front door of their home opened up, and Clare walked in as if everything in her life had lead up to this moment. She leaned against the front door, letting out a delicate sigh. She turned around for a moment, quickly going over to the window beside the front door to see Eli sitting in his hearse with a big grin on his face. And when he noticed her, it got bigger, and deep down he never knew he could smile so big. Both of them raised a hand to wave, feeling blushes on their own cheeks as Clare closed the curtains and turned around – the moment shattered by a nosy Alli Bhandari peering past her to see Eli as he drove away, blasting what seemed to be a mix between _Fall Out Boy_ and _Panic! at the Disco_, but Alli didn't say anything about that. Instead, she put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows high into the air.

"What was that about?" She questioned, earning a shrug from Clare in response as she walked away from her, giggling like an idiot. "I know you didn't come home last night." Alli interrogated, following behind Clare as the curly haired girl practically danced around the kitchen as if she was almost drunk. In her head, she was totally drunk off of Eli Goldsworthy – and she was so glad she was. "Are you going to tell me where you were?"

"Where do you _think _I was, Alli?" Clare shot back, laughing softly as she rolled her eyes to herself. Clare opened up the fridge, pulling out a water bottle and taking a long sip of the water. "Out sleeping with randoms? Doing all the other things you and Jenna think I'm doing? Because you can go ahead and think whatever you want, I don't mind."

"You're acting so weird." Alli scoffed, sitting down at the island counter in the middle of the room and propping her elbows up and placing her head in her palms. "You don't talk to us for what seems like weeks, you come home late – and last night you don't even come home at all, do you not expect Jenna and I to worry?"

"Did you ever worry before?"

"Definitely – but not about things like this! We worried about the fact that you were alone all the time! Next thing I know you're going to have an STI, Clare! That'll be so bad!" Alli argued. Clare walked around the island, shaking her head and almost laughing softly to herself.

"That won't happen, Alli. Don't worry." As she made her way over to the front door, grabbing her car keys off of the small key notch and twirling them in her hand. "Do you want to be late to chemistry or what?" Clare asked, and Alli sighed, knowing that she really didn't want to be. Her chemistry class didn't actually start for a while, but she always liked to get there early to try and flirt with Drew and most of the time she wasn't successful. Or at least Clare considered that she wasn't successful because she never got to catch a glimpse of the two of them hooking up like Alli would brag about all the time.

"So are you going to tell me where you were last night?" Alli muttered, slouching in the passenger seat of Clare's car. She reached her hand forward to turn on the radio, but her hand was only batted away by Clare's almost reminding Alli of the previous Clare she had used to know. The non 'slutty' one and the girl that would lock herself in her bedroom and blast the Beatles until 11:30 PM when Clare decided it was way past her bedtime. Before Eli, Alli knew Clare the best. They never really had intimate conversations about family matters or about their friendship and how it was practically hanging by a thread back then, but they both knew each other better than Jenna, or anyone else knew Clare. Heck, Alli even knew Clare better than Clare's parents knew her. Alli had known Clare since grade nine, when Clare's older sister left her at the front steps of the school, looking awkward as ever in a Catholic school uniform. And in a matter of moments, it was as if the two of them had clicked – and became best friends. It wasn't long after that until Clare had entered her Beatles phase and had ended up falling for KC and soon after that losing him to a skanky Jenna Middleton. Alli could recall the time when she hated Jenna… but could never really remember when they had forgiven her for what had happened, and allowed her back into their lives.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was a crime to stay over at my boyfriend's dorm on a Sunday night. What are you, my mother?" Clare rolled her eyes, and Alli's mouth fell agape.

"Wait, you two are a…thing, now?"

"Yeah, what's your point? Don't like it?" Clare's tone was a bitter mess, spitting out rude answers as if her life depended on it. It was really only a matter of time before Clare began to swear for once in her life. Oh, except that one other time in the car Clare had called her a bitch.

"No, it's fine…" Alli whispered, almost as if she was defeated in a conversation like this. "You two can do whatever you'd like with each other. It's not my business. I just didn't know."

"That's because you never asked."

"Okay, I get it. I'm a terrible friend; can you quit making me feel like shit?"

Clare laughed, shaking her head a bit, and it was surprising how quickly it had taken them to drive to the campus, because before either of them knew it Clare was already pulling into a parking space. "Sorry for making you feel like absolute _excrement_, Alli Bhandari. It's not like you made me feel like that for over a year now or anything. Guess you'll have to learn to deal for a little while!" Clare commented, pulling her keys quickly out of the ignition and in a few swift movements was out of the car and walking down the parking lot.

"Clare, wait, come back." Alli tried to reason, holding her hand out towards her as she tried to carry her books in her other arm. "Can't we talk about this before classes? I'll skip talking to Drew today; we need to talk about our friendship. I mean, neither of us are really treating each other very well –"

"Oh, wow, now I'm intruding on your lovely little discourse with Andrew Torres. I think I'd rather eat dirt, Alli." Clare spat, not even turning around to say the words to her face. Alli attempted to run, her heels click-clacking on the concrete of the parking lot. But to no avail, Alli couldn't catch up with Clare who was practically storming off, though she had almost an hour and a half until her creative writing class would start.

Speaking of her creative writing class, Clare was still a mess, wondering if Eli would be able to finish their assignment in time. Would Mrs. Dawes snap her cap if she found out that they hadn't exactly finished it up yet? What about her and Eli's grade? Would they completely flunk the class? Clare was now so set on the two of them being able to move to New York after they finished their second semester, but what if they ended up failing this class, that wouldn't exactly look so well on a journalism application to the New York Times. But all of these pointless thoughts about her project, and writing, were thrown into the air when her attention was brought to someone yelling a little ways off.

A crowd had gathered around a fountain in the middle of the plaza. Many people Clare knew well, or at least slightly well. She had a few classes with them, or perhaps she was even friends with them on FaceRange. But either way, Clare knew who a lot of them were. And when Clare approached the crowd, it was as if her heart had stopped. It actually would have been better if her heart _had _stopped at this point, so she wouldn't have to endure what was about to come. There was someone standing on the edge of the fountain, yelling at the top of his lungs telling everyone to come listen to the news he had to share.

"Oh God." Clare whispered, breath being stolen from her lungs. "No, no, no, no."

"Come one, come all, listen to a little lie spread by a pathetic virgin named Cl –" The voice stopped, a sly grin coming onto his face, as he gestured a hand out towards Clare standing in the crowd. "There she is everyone. Clare Edwards!" So maybe Dallas really wasn't lying, or maybe this was all a nightmare. Maybe she was still asleep in Eli's dorm, and maybe all she had to do was pinch herself and she'd be awake and everything would be okay again. But no matter how hard her nails pierced her skin momentarily, she didn't wake up. She was stuck in this, and Dallas was going to do what he had promised. Let the truth out – tell everyone the lie she had been keeping. "Who wants to hear about Clare Edwards' little lie?" Dallas asked the crowd, and several people shrugged and others cheered for him to go on. What, was she hated around here or something?

"Dallas, stop it!" Clare tried to yell, but the boy shook his head.

"I told you I'd do this. You could have gotten out of it, you know." Dallas barked, raising a hand into the air. "Clare Edwards isn't the little slut you all think she is!" Dallas began, and it was actually quite stunning how many people had gathered, how many people were actually listening and paying attention to him. Everyone loved an Ice Hound. Especially if they were Mike Dallas. "In fact, all the people Clare said she's slept with? All lies. Eli Goldsworthy – Adam Torres – Campbell Saunders, all lies! Clare Edwards is just a stupid, pathetic, lying virgin. She wanted all of your attention – I bet you all feel stupid now for giving it to her." There were a few voices in the crowd, muttering words that Clare was too busy thinking to herself to listen to. Were they making fun of her? Was her not having sex with the people she said she did actually hot gossip?

"So, in conclusion," Dallas continued, "Clare Edwards is a virgin – and she lied to all of you. To her best friends, her classmates, her enemies. Everyone was lied to by her. Why should we trust someone so pathetic, so horrible to lie to us about something to get attention? Why should you ever trust her again, anyway? Once a liar, always a fucking liar. In my opinion –"

"Nobody fucking wants to hear your opinion, Dallas." A voice growled from behind Clare, and as soon as she turned around, a gasp slipped from her lips. She hadn't even noticed that he had shown up. "I'm going to fucking kill you, you know."

"Eli, Eli stop." Clare placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, only to have it shrugged off seconds later. "It's not a big deal. Just ignore it. I don't care, I don't care!"

"Well, I care, and I'm not letting this bastard get away with, being a bastard." Eli spat, stepping closer to the fountain, making Dallas almost take a step backwards and fall into the fountain, but thankfully he caught his footing before he completely slipped up and looked like a total idiot. "I heard you're afraid of me, Dallas." Eli began, standing directly before the fountain, staring up at a glaring Dallas. "Probably smart, I could kill you if I wanted to. And it's not exactly your lucky day because I kind of want you dead."

"Only kind of, Goldsworthy? Eh, I'm not feeling it." Dallas tried to argue back sarcastically, but there was hesitation in his voice, and Eli laughed softly to himself. "Sticking up for Clare, that's pretty typical of you."

"Watch it, Dallas." Eli grumbled.

"Watch what, emo boy? Watch what I say about your little lying bitch? Oh, wait, she told me she wasn't yours _exactly_."

"I said watch it!"

"Now everyone knows your little sex kitten isn't exactly quite a sex kitten. Too bad, you know. I'm sure she'd be a feisty one in bed." Dallas laughed, and Eli shook his head, fists clenched in his hands. It was prominent that Dallas was causing Eli's blood to boil. Making fun of him was one thing, calling him emo boy, threatening to kick his ass – all of that was normal. But there was no way in hell Eli was going to let him talk shit about Clare. No, not his Clare. Not after he had _finally _gotten her.

"Fuck you." Eli yelled, taking another step forward, and Dallas seemed to have forgotten about the space between him and the edge of the fountain, and in a scared matter – he took another step back. He wobbled in the air for a moment, trying to save himself from falling into the fountain, but it was pointless, because in a matter of seconds he had fallen backwards into the fountain, and the crowd that had gathered was laughing like hyenas about the situation. "And now that you're down, I'm going to fucking kick your ass."

Dallas splashed around in the water, gasping for air as he tried to get to his feet again. "You pissed off I told everyone the truth about your little lying girlfriend? She just couldn't get enough attention from you, so she had to go lie about her little non-existent sex life." Dallas had managed to stand to his feet at this point, his Ice Hounds letterman jacket sopping wet. "I've seen you two hooking up around school, but she won't let you take her virginity. Poor you, right?"

Everything happened so fast, Eli had slugged off his leather jacket, handed it to Clare, and jumped into the fountain after Dallas. There was kicking, splashing, punching, yelling – and a large crowd chanting the word 'fight' as if they were a group of high schoolers from a low budget 80's movie. It was disgusting to Clare how everyone around was picking a side, cheering on who they wanted to see win this little battle, and completely encouraging it. And instead of telling her brand new boyfriend and complete enemy to stop, to knock it off, all she could do was stand there open mouthed like a codfish and not sure how to handle any of this. At this point, if Eli could see her – she'd expect he'd say something stupid like: _You okay, fish-face?_

"You asshole, you think you can come in here and raise Hell!? Who do you think you are?!" Eli barked, throwing punch after punch at the guy he had toppled in the fountain. Dallas was crying out in pain, and Eli was letting it all out on him. "What kind of jerk fucking treats girls like this?" The crowd flooded closer to the fountain, watching as the two boys struggled to fight each other, and water splashed out of the side of the fountain. Clare covered her mouth, just begging that a security guard might show up and break up the fight. Punches were being thrown fast, and the crowd's chants grew louder.

"Eli, stop!" Clare cried, her voice desperately trying to be loud, but in reality it came out like a mouse squeaking. "It's not worth it, just get off of him!"

There was more splashing and yelling and kicking, and from the looks of it, it was as if Eli Goldsworthy wasn't really the one doing all of the punching anymore. From what it looked like… Dallas was in charge, beating the living daylights out of him, holding Eli's head underneath the water, and letting him back up for air for split seconds before sending him under again.

"Stop, stop please!" Clare blared, stepping up to the edge of the fountain, water covering her within moments. "Dallas, get off of him before I call the police!" She shuffled through her bag, pulling out her cell phone, but when she glanced up again – the fighting had ceased, and Dallas stood peering down at Eli as the darker haired boy struggled to breathe.

"You may have won your battle, Goldsworthy, but you didn't win the war." Dallas laughed, waving his arms around to try and stop his arms from dripping. He hopped down from the fountain, and Clare did the exact opposite. She kicked off her ballet flats, and left them in a pile with her handbag, Eli's jacket, and her cell phone. She scrambled into the fountain, kneeling down at his side, the edges of her dress getting wet as she kneeled beside him.

"Eli, Eli are you okay?" She cried, and he nodded, coughing ridiculously as Clare ran a hand through his soppy hair. The wet feeling between her fingers could only remind her of their shower that morning. How had such romance turned into this? "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Clare apologized over and over, and Eli stopped choking and shook his head. "Don't go after him, please. Please it's not important."

"I have to, Clare." Eli said; his voice was scratchy as he struggled to stand to his feet. "He's not going to treat you like this. I told you last night, I can't let anything bad happen to you. I have to take care of you." Clare followed as he slowly tried to get out of the fountain, water oozing from every bit of him. Her hands held onto his arm, trying to hold him back, and when he turned to look at her, his expression showed utter sympathy, and his lip was dripping splotches of blood.

"You're bleeding."

"Yeah, I know." Eli told her, gently sliding his arm out of hers.

"Don't. I mean it." Clare took his arm again, only to have him wrench his way out of it. Instead of her gently trying to persuade him at this point, she had to go ahead and change her tone to seriousness to get her point across. There was no way she was going to let him go after Dallas and get himself killed. "Eli, I'm serious!"

"I'm doing this to defend your honour, now let me go right now."

"Stop it. Just stop it. I'm not going to stand here and watch you make a fool out of yourself fighting Mike Dallas." Clare shook her head, and Eli shrugged his shoulders in return, turning to look at her as he walked backwards through the crowd after Dallas.

"Then leave. I'll take care of this."

"Eli!"

But he was gone. He had disappeared into the crowd of people and went after Dallas, and the group of students followed to watch whatever was about to go down between the two of them. Clare sighed, sitting down on the edge of the fountain, placing her head in her hands. Could anything get worse at this point? Footsteps approached her, and when she lifted her head from her lap, her heart fell into her stomach. Maybe she had thought too soon.

"Alli…" Clare whispered, her eyes looking up at the girl that just had a blank stare on her face. Alli shook her head, her long dark hair shifting its positions. "Look, let me explain."

"I can't believe you'd lie. You know, Jenna, I can understand. Even me, I can understand. But you, of all people. Lying about this." Alli whispered, her face was etched with disappointment, and she looked at the ground.

"Alli, I'm sorry."

"Whatever, Clare, it's fine. It doesn't even matter."

"Alli, it does matter." Clare stood up to her feet, and trying to put her hands on Alli's shoulders, but the girl only backed away.

"No, you know, maybe I deserved this." Alli shrugged, backing away from Clare. "We treated you like dirt and so you felt the need to lie about yourself. The stuff you did. But now you're just… being a bitch, and now that the truth is out – and I'm blown away that you would do this." And then she was gone too. And Clare was left standing in front of a fountain that was half full at this point due to all the splashing during the fight. She looked almost as if she had just returned from prom, holding her shoes in her hands and a devastated look on her face. What was she supposed to do now? Life was crashing down around her. And the only good thing she had to look forward to in her life now was the winter holiday that she would be spending with Eli. That was, if he didn't get himself so beat up that he'd be in the hospital.

But now she couldn't even go to her classes and forget about the mess that had just unfolded. Not without the assignment, or a partner to accompany her with. So instead of going to her class, she picked up Eli's leather jacket, and pulled it around her shoulder, snuggling in it for warmth. It still smelled like him. Like dark chocolate mixed with cologne and cigarettes, which didn't make much sense because never in her life had she seen Eli smoke a cigarette. It was a musky scent that couldn't be mistaken for anyone else. A signature Goldsworthy. She grasped her car keys from her bag and made her way back to her car. With everything in her life seeming to be so terrible at the moment, the sight of her beaten up car wasn't actually that bad. In fact… it was a nice reminder of something good she had in her life. All the happy memories she had in that car, lip locked with Eli Goldsworthy.

Sitting down in the front seat, a wave of emotions rushed over her, and tears began to stream down her cheeks as she tried to contain herself. Why exactly was she sobbing again? It was all over, her lies were all over. She had nothing more to worry about, life would be easier, wouldn't it? Eli was defending her, and Dallas was going to get punished for being an ass. There really wasn't much that she should have had to cry about, was there? But even though she couldn't find a single thing to contribute to the tears, she continued to sob into the steering wheel anyway. Mike Dallas had humiliated her, yet brought out the truth that she wouldn't have had to hide behind anymore. Things were going to be fine, or things should have been fine soon enough. The only thing that haunted Clare was the look on Alli's face when she found out Clare had been lying all along.

Friends just don't lie to each other, that's that. Whether your friend treats you like utter shit or not – lying is just too far.

Clare reached into her bag, shuffling through to find her cell phone that she had jammed back inside the bag on her way back from the parking lot. Her fingers quickly shuffled through her contacts until she came across a number she knew she could trust. Someone she could always rely on in a time of need. And as the number dialed, and the phone began to ring, a gross sob fell from her lips.

"Mom?" She muttered into the phone. "Can I come home, please?"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Um, hi guys. Here's chapter twelve. I was actually really hesitant to post this because recently (and by recently, I mean almost twenty minutes ago) I recieved an anonymous message on tumblr telling me I was a terrible writer and that this fic sucked so I was really apprehensive about it. Kind of made me question why I even bother writing at all,so. Either way, here it is. I wasn't going to let you guys down. Chapter 13 will be posted early in this week and the epilogue probably by Saturday or Sunday. Enjoy.**

**Chapter's dedicated to Casey, because we just became friends again.**

* * *

No one had heard from Clare for what seemed like twenty four hours. It was as if she had disappeared off the face of the earth, and the only thing they had to know where she was, was a little note on the kitchen counter that read: _Mom's._

But to Eli that wasn't enough for him, considering Jenna withheld the information of her location from him, and no matter how many times he texted Clare there wouldn't be responses and phone calls were just the same. It would ring four or five times, and then go to her answering machine. _This is Clare Edwards, leave your message after the tone, thank you! _And the sound of her voice was almost painful every single time he'd have to hear it, knowing that she really was rejecting his calls. But it was strange; Clare had been seeing every call and stopping herself from answering them. It was like something was holding her back, and she couldn't tell what it was. And Eli never left voicemails for her. He'd just call, listen to the answering machine – hang up, and call again thirty minutes later. When the clock had struck midnight, Tuesday morning, Eli had called a total of twenty-four times. Most likely to apologize, and then to let her know that he loved her, and last to beg to see her. The only real message he had sent her – which she had taken a glance at – was simply: _Turned in the project, I told you that you didn't have to worry. I love you._

But it was funny, though, because she never really found herself able to worry about mundane things such as that after she had gone home to her mother's house, about thirty minutes away from the school. All she could worry about was Eli, though she found herself also enable to talk to him. Like she was unhappy with him, even though she didn't know why. It could have possibly been because of him going after Dallas in the fight, because she just wouldn't listen to him like she had asked him to. Whatever it was, she was keeping her distance for the day, or maybe even until Friday when they were supposed to go on the road trip. She could just show up at his dorm and smile and whisper: _I'm ready to go. _And he'd take her immediately. That was just the kind of guy Eli was. But for the moment that was not what Clare wanted. For the moment, Clare just wanted to be left alone. _Left completely alone. _

But Eli wouldn't allow that. No, in fact, he _couldn't _allow it. For the thought of being away from her for so long just seemed like a big mistake. So instead of sitting around and waiting for her, when Tuesday rolled around he got up the nerve to visit the evil step sisters. And by evil step sisters, he indeed meant Alli Bhandari and Jenna Middleton.

"What the – Eli?" Alli raised her eyebrows, standing in the doorway as Eli was practically about to get down onto his knees and beg Alli to tell him where she was. He clasped his hands together, reaching out towards her with an almost sad puppy dog sort of expression, one that he had learned from Cam, obviously. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Come on, Alli, where's Clare. Can you please tell me where Clare is?" He begged, and Alli laughed, as if his request was totally unorthodox

"She's at her moms," Alli told him, rolling her eyes lightly. "What's the big deal? I figured you'd be the first person to know where she was considering you two kept that lie to yourselves for such a long time. Over it, by the way. We probably deserved her lying to us. I mean, we were being _such _cunts." Alli admitted, throwing her hand casually in the air.

"Can you get me the address?" Eli asked, his expression changing drastically into a look of utter relief.

"Yeah, of course, come inside." Alli offered, and Eli took the invitation, stepping inside and taking in a breath of air. It didn't smell like Clare usually did. It was like now that Clare wasn't around Alli and Jenna took the time to spray the entire home with an overdose of strongly scented flowers. "Your face is looking better than I expected it to." Alli commented as she made her way into the kitchen, reaching into one of the drawers and pulling out a small piece of paper and a pen to go with it.

"Excuse me?"

"I saw the fight yesterday, I'm not complimenting you." Alli scoffed, scribbling down some words onto the piece of paper, and Eli leaned over, reading what she was writing down. "He kicked your ass pretty bad."

"Yeah, well, he left with worse bruises than I did." Eli promised, rubbing his sore jaw slightly with his hand that wasn't completely bruised from punching Dallas so hard. "Was Clare upset that I left to go fight Dallas?" Eli asked, and Alli shrugged, finishing up the piece of paper and handing it over towards him.

"I kind of bitched her out and then left, and I feel really guilty for it to, you know. So I mean, if you do get a hold of her do you think you could tell her I'm sorry? Or like, make her come over so we can apologize? And by we, I mean Jenna and I." Alli clarified as she leaned against the counter.

"What about me?" Jenna asked, walking into the room in workout gear. Her hair was pulled back into a pony-tail, and she had a sweat band around her forehead. She looked like a typical outrageous character in a movie about to go to the gym, which in fact she was.

"Oh, I asked Eli to tell Clare we were sorry when he goes and sees her."

Jenna raised her eyebrows. "How's he going to see her?"

"Alli gave me the address," Eli told her, crossing his arms over his chest. "No thanks to you, thanks for all your great help, Middleton." Eli spat, causing Jenna to hold her hands up in defense.

"Clare was totes mad at you, so I didn't want to make her any angrier by letting you go see her. God, I was just trying to be a good friend!" Jenna muttered, almost in a sing song sort of voice. She bent down – her boobs flashing both Alli and Eli – and picked up her bag of gym equipment and she let out a breath. "Anyway, Jake and I are going to aerobics now, so I'll totes see you guys in like nine hours or so." Jenna waved, walking over towards the door with a spring in her step.

"Nine hours?" Alli raised her eyebrows. "What the hell am I supposed to do for nine hours?"

"…And who has aerobics for nine hours…?" Eli interjected.

"Oh, well, you see," Jenna began, starting off as if it began like a funny story; she laughed slightly, and rolled her eyes. "It should totally be obvious. We do aerobics and then we have sex. Simple as that!"

"That's disgusting." Eli said in response. But Jenna only shrugged, grabbing the house keys off the rack and strolling out the door almost as if the conversation had never even happened in the first place. The shaggy haired boy shoved the piece of paper with the scribbled down address into his coat pocket and swallowed. "Thanks, Alli." He muttered; only half honesty to that. He wasn't very thankful for her being half the reason Clare had run away in the first place, but he was thankful for her handing over the address to him. "I'll be sure to have Clare talk to you, okay? I'll see you later."

And now, after twenty four hours of stressing out about it, he could finally get his precious Clare Edwards back.

…

"I'm going out for the night." She smiled, running a hand through her daughter's curls and trying to cheer her up slightly. "Maybe when I get home in the morning you can tell me why you're so upset." But Clare shook her head in response. She didn't think she could talk about it with anyone, especially her mother of all people. "All right, well I'm going out now. I'll see you in the morning." A small kiss was planted to the top of the girls head and then she was off. Clare didn't even bother to question her mother where she was going _all night long. _In fact, she didn't even want to know. After being away from her mother for almost two years now, it was as if she didn't even know her anymore. In fact she basically didn't, which was all right for Clare in the meantime.

She sighed, curling up underneath the covers with her old blanket from when she was a child and the remote to her television. She hadn't slept once she had made it home, and in fact she had been up crying and watching _Doctor Who_ for almost twenty four hours now. She just couldn't fall asleep, she couldn't eat, and she couldn't bring herself to answer any of her boyfriend's calls over the duration of time that he continued to phone her. But it was weird, considering now that it was Wednesday; Eli hadn't even tried to call her once. Her phone had only rang one time and it was because of an email letting her know that her autographed collection of the Beatles would be arriving at her house in a matter of days, and even that refused to cheer her up.

Clare muttered something under her breath to herself as she flipped to the next episode of _Doctor Who_. She barely even understood her own words; it was probably something about how she needed to get over herself and live life already. She couldn't stay locked in her room until Friday, could she? No, in fact she didn't even want to do that. In some ways, she wished that Eli would just show up at her home and make everything better for her, but that was ultimately impossible. For how would Eli find a way there? Clare hadn't ever told him, she had never even let him know that her mother lived nearby, or that the two of them even contacted anymore. Clare and Eli rarely talked about their families. Eli had mentioned once that one day he'd like his mother to meet her, and Clare told him that both of her parents wouldn't approve of him anyway so what was the point of introducing him to them? And Eli wasn't the least bit offended by that either, which made everything just a little bit easier.

But suddenly Clare heard something. It wasn't the opening theme song to _Doctor Who_, and it wasn't the noises of her mother leaving the house. It sounded like singing. It may have been poorly done singing, of course, but singing nonetheless. And it wasn't just any kind of music; it was a certain kind of music. Clare's favourite kind of music.

Someone was singing her The Beatles.

Clare muted her television, listening more closely to the mystery singer so she could find out where the voice was coming from. And when she realized it was coming from her bedroom window, her heart practically stopped in her chest. Someone was singing her the Beatles outside of her bedroom window – and deep down, everyone knew who that one person could be. She stood to her feet, and walked towards the window, looking outward and seeing a smallish boy (considering she was looking from the second story window) with his hands clasped together and a nervous look on his face. It was Eli Goldsworthy.

_Eli Goldsworthy was singing her The Beatles._

"_Oh, darling_," he started off slowly, stuttering slightly; and as Clare opened up her window, leaning in the windowsill, he began to wring his hands together. "_Please believe me…. I'll never do you no harm… Believe me when I tell you, I'll never do you no harm._" As he sang, his tone of voice grew more confident, each and every syllable becoming clearer and Clare had to fight herself from grinning like an idiot from up above. "_Oh, darling, if you leave me – I'll never make it alone. Believe me when I beg you, don't ever leave me alone_." And to seal the deal, Eli got down onto his knees, holding his hands out towards the bedroom window as he finished off the song, loud and proud for her. Because he loved her, too much. "_When you told me you didn't need me anymore, well you know I nearly broke down and cried. When you told me you didn't need me anymore, well you know I nearly broke down and died… Oh, darling, if you leave me – I'll never make it alone. Believe me when I tell you, I'll never do you no harm_."

Clare clapped her hands, knowing that even though Eli wasn't the best singer out there, he was still giving this to her as the best that he could. "Bravo, Eli Goldsworthy." She called down towards him, her cheeks turning as red as a ripe tomato. There was no hiding it, he had gotten to her.

"I love you, Clare Edwards." He yelled up to her.

"I love you, Eli Goldsworthy." She paused for a moment, wondering if she should invite him inside or not. And when she thought about it, it wasn't as if it mattered or anything – no one was home but her. And if no one was home… then no one could tell her what to do. And maybe that meant that now was the time. They loved each other, didn't they? They had just said so. So she swallowed, opening up her mouth and calling down towards him: "Come inside. The doors open. Just come up to my bedroom."

It was an invitation that left everything hanging in the air. Something like that could literally mean anything. But she had something completely special in mind. Intimate, really. She was going to do it. Dispel all the lying rumors that had happened, and now, actually turn over her virginity to a man like Eli Goldsworthy that wholeheartedly deserved it from the start. With everything that happened, she really couldn't imagine herself giving it to anyone else. So as she stripped down to nothing, all she could do was playback every single moment they had together in her head. The first kiss on the lips, the one at the party. The helpfulness, the loving on her – the _real _first kiss. And now, this would be sealing everything for a completely new chapter in her life, and while that scared her immensely, it brought out every little good thing in her heart, and butterflies danced around her stomach.

Clare quickly turned off the television, and scrambled to sit down on her bedding which she had made. And in the few spare seconds she had been given, she even had time to light two or three candles to set the mood. She was trying too hard, she suspected – but in all honesty she didn't even care today. Today was supposed to be special, and even if it was cheesy special – it was going to be a perfect and romantic evening.

The bedroom door opened slowly, and when Eli's eyes laid upon what he was being given, he had to stop himself from gasping, or making any inappropriate movements. Because when he saw her, sitting completely naked on her bed waiting for him, it practically got him hard at the sight of her and he didn't even know why. He had seen her unclothed only yesterday, but this was different. This was love.

"I know I'm a cheesy, failure at romance kind of girl. I can write romance down on paper like it's nothing. Type up love, but I can't live it. And the things I'm probably going to say right now aren't going to make much sense, but just…come over here, Eli Goldsworthy, and love me." She stuttered, the words somehow hard to speak out because she was so full of nerves. "Come take my virginity like I've wanted you to for so long, come… be with me." He wanted to say something back to her. Be able to reply with such ease and grace and make all of her nerves and uneasy words disappear and everything be perfectly simple for the two of them, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. All Eli could do was nod, slide off his coat, and walk towards her. Slowly, at that. A patronizing speed that was making the young girls heart pound like a railway train in her chest. It was happening, and this wasn't her wedding night. This wasn't what she had planned for all her life, but it was better. _Much better. _

"Is this what you want? You're sure?" Eli asked her, really unsure of what to say to her in a scenario like this. He had dreamt of sleeping with her countless times, but it was easier than this. He never really imagined the taking of her virginity part. Just the countless fucking of each other's brains out in the aftermath. The kind of fucking that would probably end up happening when they would go to New York the following week. Oh, now he was even more excited for that.

"Do you think I would be sitting here like this if I wasn't sure, Eli?" Clare asked, and as he moved closer towards the bed, Clare bit her lip.

"I don't have a condom." Eli muttered in stupidity, knowing it was idiotic of him not to bring one with him, or even carry one on him at all times now at this point in their relationship.

"I've been on the pill for weeks now, Eli, you know I want this." Clare told him, swallowing hard. "Do you want this?"

"I do."

"Then, love me like I know that you want to."

And so it began. The feverous kisses began to take over the both of them as he leaned over her and began to take things into a much higher gear than he knew Clare was even ready for. She moaned into his kisses, barely anything starting yet, but it was too amazing for his brain to comprehend. They were about to sleep together, for the very first time. Tonight was going to be amazing. Both of them knew that without even having to speak the words that they could. Eli pulled away, muttering something inaudible. He reached across his body, arms crossing as he lifted up his shirt revealing his chest – and most importantly, the silver guitar pick he always wore, and Clare's purity ring dangling from the edges of it. Tonight that purity ring truly would be his, but he wouldn't be wearing it on his necklace anymore. After tonight, Eli would wear it on his finger. After tonight, things between the two of them would be heating up, and what a glorious thing that would be.

Eli hovered his body above Clare, his knee sliding in between her legs, causing Clare to gasp at the sudden contact, the friction being an unbearable delight. One of Eli's hands grasped a handful of Clare's curls, while the other supported his body weight as he kissed her intimately. Everything was becoming more and more heated, and every second Eli continued to think about what was about to happen moments later with Clare began to make the fabric of his jeans twist and turn uncomfortably. And it was like Clare had read his mind, or knew about the awkward jean situation, because when she slowly pulled away, she slid her hands slowly down his chest, reaching the button of his jeans which she slowly undid. Eli bucked his hips into Clare's hands involuntarily, causing the nervous girl to fumble slightly with the zipper. He muttered an apology that was honestly half-assed, and Clare could barely hear it considering the sound of her heart thumping was ringing through her ears.

"Do I have to… Did you want me to…" Clare stuttered, innocent blue eyes staring up into his.

"No, no of course not. You've helped enough, beautiful." Eli reassured as he leaned down towards her and kissed her forehead. Her cheeks had turned pink at his words, though they were already considerably pink in the first place. Flushed with innocence and complete lack of knowing what to do, though she would just simply have to go along with however Eli guided her. Which was something she could trust upon, thank God. "I'll take things slow for us, considering." He told her, as his lips began to press pecks to her cheeks and jawline.

"Considering what, I'm a pathetic virgin?" Clare spoke, uttering the words Dallas had branded her with the day before, and Eli wrenched his lips away from Clare's skin. It was as if she was talking down upon herself, and there was no way in hell, Eli was going to allow that. He stared down into her eyes, his big black pupils dying down as he stared at her, gaining a bit of normality to speak before he'd continue ravishing her skin.

"You are _not _a pathetic virgin." Eli promised her, shaking his head slowly along with his words. "You're a beautiful, innocent, gentle, kind woman. You are trustworthy and caring, and not only are you beautiful on the outside but your insides radiate a simple kind of beauty that any girl would adore. Men respect girls like you. The soft-spoken ones that hide behind girls like Alli and Jenna. They certainly don't respect the two of them. But whatever people may have thought of you during the phase we had to come up with to save you with, just know that I respected you. I saw the inner beauties of you and I got to kiss your lips, and I got to take care of you. And now I get to take your virginity, the thing I know you hold close to you. You're not a pathetic virgin, you're mine, and I love you." Eli paused, "Thank you for letting me in on your life."

"I love you, too." Clare blushed. Her small arms slid around his neck, pulling him down towards her lips as she breathed deeply against him. Her chest began to rise and fall, as her breasts brushed against his chest. "I want you so badly, Eli." Clare mumbled, the moment changing drastically from a sweet romantic moment to a sexy scene. "I've wanted you so badly for so long now, I want to feel you, and be close to you. I know you want to be slow, but _please… _hurry up, for my sake."

So Eli obliged, trying hard to kick off his jeans to bring them closer to their prime. And when he had finally shimmied them down his legs, his eyes laid on Clare who was practically shaking beneath him. Her eyes were wide, staring up at him with absolute delight, trying to comprehend the moment coming forth onto them. And then she pounced. Both of her hands grasped for his face, bringing him desperately down towards her while her hips arched up towards him, clashing against his own causing a deep groan to accidentally fall from his lips into Clare's mouth which was subsequently being dominated by Eli's tongue. They began to find motions, each of them being repeated over and over, and the sensation being more than Clare had ever imagined. His hips rolled against her own, grinding harshly against hers as Clare's legs shook in pleasure.

"_Eli_." She'd breathe his name into their heated kisses, and her hands would clench onto his hair as if it was some sort of lifeline. Eli's hand that wasn't supporting his body weight slid down her body, feeling her every curve below him and when he reached down below, he began to touch her softly, both of them knowing that without a bit of foreplay beforehand, the sex Clare would have to go through would be causing excruciating pain. It had even reminded Clare slightly of the things Alli had said: _Clare don't you know you're supposed to do foreplay before you have sex?_

Clare gasped at the instant sensation that sent chills rippling down her spine, and her head arched back into the pillows, giving Eli the opportunity to prey upon her neck. His teeth sunk into her flesh, causing Clare to cry out in pleasure. It surely wasn't the first time that Eli had kissed her neck, but like this it seemed to be different. Fingers and mouths moved fast, and Clare could hardly hold back the amounts of gasps and pants that were flying from her lips, so she didn't even bother to try. The little girl who used to hold so tightly onto her virginity was releasing it, and letting Eli Goldsworthy take every bit of it, and she wasn't afraid anymore.

He sat up slightly, Clare whimpering completely when he had to stop kissing and touching her so he could remove his boxers. And though it was such an easy task, he seemed to prolong it either out of a teasing gesture or that he was actually having a bit of difficulty. She laughed through her pleas, and once he had been able to get them off, her laugh was silenced by his lips once again dominating her. Clare's heart was beating faster than they it had been before, and each and every second that they grew closer to their dazzling moment Clare would cry out for him.

"Are you all right?" he breathed into her ear, and Clare nodded. "Are you ready?" he asked a second question, and Clare nodded again for him. "Are you nervous?"

"Quit asking questions, you're driving me crazy." She moaned, fingers tugging on his shaggy black hair that she had mangled so much that it became a big messy catastrophe. So that's why they called it sex hair.

"Sorry," he chuckled, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. One of Clare's hands slipped down from its spot in his hair and rested softly on his cheek. "You look so beautiful, you know." Eli mentioned, and if Clare's cheeks weren't already completely stained red she'd be blushing harder at his comments.

"Thank you." She said softly, bringing her lips to his once again as they kissed passionately. Each second they spent kissing each other was a loving reminder of their adoration for each other, and how much both of them were looking forward to the moments ahead. And pulling away, Clare licked her lips to keep the taste of him on her tongue for as long as she could keep it. "I can't think of something cheesy to say."

"Good." Eli smiled, "Don't say anything."

That was the last thing Clare heard him say, though he was continuing to speak to her afterwards. But she wasn't paying any attention because moments later he had begun his descent into her. He moved painfully slow, causing Clare to throw her head back against the pillows, and her hand to cover her mouth. She didn't want to seem pathetic, crying in front of him, but she had really never felt anything so painful happen to her in her entire life. She bit down on her finger, almost afraid she'd bite right down through the bone.

"Oh, God." Clare cried, shutting her eyes and hoping no tears would fall through. Eli had passed through the first barrier, and suddenly the second, and finally it seemed as if he had fully taken her precious virginity.

The ring was now his, though it really always was.

"I'm sorry," Eli whispered, feeling terrible for being able to take pleasure out of the moment while she was laying there below him trying not to cry. "It won't hurt much longer, I promise." He leaned his head down close towards her, pressing soft apologetic kisses to her neck. He couldn't stand the way he had to hurt her in the process but it wasn't like either of them really had a choice. All Eli could do was kiss her and promise things would get easier, and all Clare could do was try and stop herself from crying.

But suddenly the pain had stopped, and so had Eli. He paused from the speed, and removed his head from the crook of Clare's neck and looked down at her, nervous and almost slightly frightened and she could finally release her hand from her mouth. And as Eli continued to look down at her, Clare nodded slowly – giving him the go ahead to continue, not to stop. But to push forward and let everything come naturally. The painful part had ended, and now, the blissful loving would begin.

His hips began to pick up the pace, moving against hers at an easy rate, as Clare began to take on the coming pressure. She spread her legs to wrap them around Eli's waist but it was nearly impossible at the way they were trembling so fiercely. She moaned softly, her heart beating fast and her hands gripping the sheets. She was nearly there, and they weren't even close to being finished just yet. Eli hummed softly in pleasure, spitting out words that were inaudible, and he was practically talking so fast Clare could barely even understand him, and at this point she didn't want to understand. She wanted to feel, to be able to take all the pleasure from this that she could – and soon enough, she was able to.

"Jesus Christ," Clare moaned in ecstasy as Eli's speed took an enormous leap from slow and gentle to fast and pleasurable. "Oh God, Eli. Oh… oh God." She'd cry, and it only caused Eli to move faster. They had made it past the awkward painful stage into the blissful part two, and that caused Eli to not hold back any longer, he would love her with every bit that he could, and extract every bit of love she was giving to him. And damn, was there a lot of it. "_Eli, oh Eli._" She just couldn't shut up when it came to saying Eli's name, or even taking the Lord's in vein. It was a guilty pleasure of hers, and simply a drop dead turn on to Eli. Their lips crashed together, and her hands smoothed their way down Eli's shoulders, gripping onto his biceps and all the way down to his hands, which she took one of them in her own and forced it into her hair. It was almost like she wanted him to pull on her curls, and Eli obliged, taking a handful of her curls into his fist and tugging desperately on it, a moment of their past springing into his mind at the sudden actions.

"_Oh God, I love it when you do that." Clare moaned, and her eyes were wide as they stared into his piercing emerald eyes. He had just gotten finished working magic on his neck, bite marks visible almost everywhere and the best part was he could claim all of them as his, and know which moment each and every one of them possessed._

"_You like it when I pull your hair?" Eli panted, his fingers twirling in between her curls and tugging on the soft strands of hair. Clare gasped in return._

"_Yes, you have no idea." She told him, biting her lip, as she knew that Eli had the same love for that. While Clare loved him pulling on her curls, Eli loved her biting on her lip. "It's just so… sexy."_

"_I'll have to do it more often then." He smirked._

"_Oh please, would you?"_

"You little minx." Eli commented in a husky tone, and Clare caught onto his words, a laugh coming out in between moans and whimpers. "You like that, you like when I pull your hair."

She ignored him. "I'm s-so close, oh God." She cried. Her legs began to tremble around his body, and she did her best to buck her hips back against him just as he was doing to her but she began to go limp beneath him, and when she closed her eyes – all she could see was stars. "_E-Eli… Eli…_" She begged, and suddenly, a warmth overtook her body – shudders flowing down her back and going through her arms, and she could barely even move a muscle. Clare gasped, the climax taking over her being and pleasure coursing through her veins.

"Oh, fuck." Eli swore, as the two of them began to take on the moment together, each of them coming close to their edge, and Clare was nearly about to come undone before him. He picked up the pace, holding onto her while the two of them struggled to climax in tune to each other. And then it happened. She moaned out his name one final time, and he did the same for her, the word _Clare _echoing around her bedroom. Every bit of her tingled with a fierce passion, and she threw her head back in utter delight. And with that – it was over. Her body became like a limp piece of paper, her legs unwrapping from around him and she fell down onto the bed as her whole body trembled and shook with overwhelming pleasure. So _that's _what it felt like. She now understood why Alli and Jenna were so into doing it every single weekend, because now that Clare had done it with Eli – she was hooked.

And somewhere deep down, she could tell that Eli would be the first person she'd ever sleep with, and the last. Because who else could love her the way Eli loved her?

"Oh… oh my God." Clare said in a hushed tone, as Eli began to pull out of her and lie down beside her body. She shivered, and Eli complied, suddenly being her blanket as he pulled her in close. Their eyes met, and Clare's mouth fell open, unable to utter any words of thanks or even a compliment for how fantastic that had felt, but she couldn't say a word. The only thing that came out of her mouth was broken pants and leftover whimpers.

"Did I hurt you?" Eli whispered, kissing her temple and feeling guilty for all the pain that had happened in the first half. Clare nodded, still unable to speak to him. Her messy curls brushed against his chest, and Eli bit his lip. "I'm sorry. I wish it didn't have to hurt, but it won't hurt anymore."

"You… you'd never intentionally hurt me, I know." Clare breathed, and she nuzzled her body in beside him for more warmth. Eli reached downwards for the blankets tickling his feet and pulled them up around the two of them, holding them in close to each other. "That was… thrilling." She told him, and Eli laughed softly in response, nodding in agreement. "I never imagined doing this in my childhood bedroom. It was more or less always me dreaming about your dorm."

"Hmm, well maybe if you hadn't run away we _could _have slept together in my dorm." Eli teased.

"I keep not knowing what to call this."

"What?"

"You know, what we do together. If I say having sex, it just sounds so plain. And it I say making love it sounds overly dramatic. And surely I can't say –"

"Fucking? You're right, surely you can't say it." Eli interrupted; a sarcastic tone in his voice. He knew how much Clare hated it when he finished her sentences, but he just couldn't help himself. Clare's cheeks flushed, knowing that that was exactly the word she was thinking of and clearly wouldn't say out loud. "We don't have to call it anything." Eli told her. He raised one of his hands towards her face, pushing away the curls that fell into her eyes, and began tracing circles on her soft cheek.

"You're right. We _don't_ have to call it anything." Clare paused, yawning softly to herself, and finding herself nuzzling her head into Eli's chest. "I'm exhausted."

"It makes sense, silly girl. Go to sleep, I'll look after you."

Clare yawned a second time. "If my mom comes home just… hide in… the closet…" Her words drifted off, as her mind faded away into a slumber. And as her eyes shut, Eli watched over her.

His hand slid gently around her waist, holding her body close against him as she slept soundly in his arms. He really had never imagined that a girl after Julia could ever make him feel this way. But her soft touch and elegant demeanor made it so simple. Eli pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, tasting a bit of sweat on his lips but not taking much notice of it.

But what he did take notice of was the way her lips parted, and how her breathing was gentle. How her chest rose and fell while she breathed and how every so often she'd shift her body and make a mumbling sound, but how she wouldn't leave the spot in his arms. She was his, and in a way, this was crazy. In a way it was almost blissful and romantic and he had really never felt closer to Clare Edwards, so to speak.

"I love you." He muttered, knowing that she was asleep and couldn't hear him. But he just never got tired of saying the words. "I love you, I love you. _Je t'aime_, I love you."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So I would have had this uploaded last night, but I went to see a concert so I couldn't lol. ANYWAY, this is the last chapter before the epilogue, so expect the epilogue soon! Also, sorry this chapter isn't as long as like, the last few. I wanted it to be a short and sweet ending. It's still gooey and long but just not as long as a few other chapters ~ I'm going to slightly mention my next fanfiction I have coming up at the bottom of the fic so stay tuned for that? **

**This chapters dedicated to Alex Trimble even though he'll never read this but he shook my hand last night sWOONS**

* * *

It was yet again a refreshing feeling to wake up in the arms of Eli Goldsworthy. The first time was just a sweet feeling, almost slightly adorable but this one was different. Hi legs were tangled with hers, arms wrapped tightly around her torso while hers were holding desperately onto his shoulders almost mimicking her actions from the night prior. The place she was in at the moment was now where she had expected to lose her virginity. In her childhood bedroom? Definitely not. Maybe a hotel room or a brand new home or even Eli's dorm but here? She didn't ever suspect too. But things did happen unexpectedly… Clare smiled to herself, opening her eyes to see Eli's face a few inches away from her. Both of them were naked, shivering in each other's arms because during the night they had awoken due to immense heat. ("It's so hot." "That's because we're sharing body heat." "Yeah, I know." "Do you want to move away from each other?" "No way, ditch the blankets.") And now the blankets were nowhere to be found. She squeezed his shoulder gently, hoping it might wake him from his slumber. Probably her worst fear at this point was her mother coming up to check on her and finding Clare and Eli in a very intimate embrace.

"Wake up, sleepy head." Clare smiled, whispering the words to him. "Good morning, good morning, good morning." She sang cheerfully, still attempting to keep her voice low as she sang. And finally, his eyes peeked open and a broad grin spread on his face. It was almost as if he had forgotten the previous night, and seeing her brought it all back.

"Hello sunshine." Eli mumbled groggily.

"Listen to that morning voice." Clare giggled.

"Look who's talking." He teased, yawning slightly as he stretched his arms from around Clare. "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes," she blushed. "Even through all the bad stuff that happened, you just… you, I love you." Clare sighed, her head leaning against his chest.

"You better." Eli smiled, taking in the scent of her curls. "What would I do without you, m'love?"

"Oh, you'd be sad and lonely." Clare smirked promptly to herself and looked up to him again. "Guess what." Clare offered, and Eli hummed in response as if asking _what?_ "What you and I did last night? ...We can do it all vacation long in New York."

"You're getting me excited, missy. Two more days and I get you, a bustling city, and a central park hot dog for three weeks." Clare scrunched up her face in disgust.

"Ew. No hot dogs. Vegetarian here."

"No hot dogs!?" Eli said in a faux appalled tone. "How could I have fallen for someone that doesn't eat meat!? This is _terrible_!" Eli cried, ending his sentence in a slight French accent. He grinned, leaning down towards her and pressing feather like kisses all around her face. But as soon as the kisses ended, Clare sighed contently, bringing her cold body up to his and letting her lips linger around his collar bone. "So what are you going to do?" Eli asked softly, his voice almost deadly serious. "Are you going to hide out here until Friday? You have things at your house."

"I honestly don't want to go near Alli or Jenna for the next century. They'll probably just treat me like a leper." Clare grumbled.

"I don't think so." Eli whispered into Clare's hair. "I had to ask someone to get here, you know." The words stuck into her heads for a moment. Eli had gone to Alli and Jenna to find her childhood home. He had been _that _desperate to see her, and that idea alone sent chills running down her spine. "They both seemed upset, but not about what you'd think. They were upset that you were gone, even apologetic. They were both urging me to find you and fix everything. I think you're more worried about this than you need to be."

"Really?"

"I'm never going to lie to you, you know."

Clare blushed softly; her eyelashes fluttering a she began to sit up. Suddenly, feeling slightly self-conscious, she reached for a blanket and pulled it up to her chest to cover herself. "I suppose I could just stop in and pick up a few things." Clare murmured, raising a hand and running it through her messy hair.

"Do you want me to drive you there, beautiful?" Eli asked as he sat up with her, his eyes taking in her beauty as she sat there trying to maintain her conservative self.

"Yes, I'd love that." She grinned. "But… before we go, could we… do this again?" A gentle smirk curled onto his lips, and he raised a hand to caress her delicate cheek. He leaned in slowly, leaving an innocent kiss to her lips that were red and swollen.

"I thought you'd never ask."

…

His hearse was parked a little ways behind her as she fiddled with the house keys in her hand. Even though he had given her the go ahead and that everything would be fine, she still had her doubts. Alli didn't look very happy when she had seen her at Dallas' little announcement. Would they welcome her back in with open arms or demand an explanation from her? They really _did _deserve one, but a little bit of Clare didn't want to give them one. After all that had happened, all they had put her through, she still had slight resentment towards them about the whole thing.

But her keys were already in the front door, and she turned around to see Eli giving her an encouraging smile. So she pushed the door open, and it was as if they were… waiting for her. Sitting at the kitchen counter with three glasses of champagne and understanding smiles. She shut the door behind herself and walked towards the two of them.

"Hey." Clare mumbled.

"Hi." They both smiled.

"Should we talk?"

It was almost as if the two of them had planned the conversation before it had begun, and they nodded at her, and slid over the glass of champagne.

"Okay, I'll start from the beginning." Clare began, first taking a big drink from her glass which was slightly surprising to Alli Bhandari. There was so much that they didn't know about Clare, whether that was a good thing or not. "It pretty much all started after toy forced Eli and I into a bedroom and he suggested that we pretend it all happened. _Let's not and say we did, _is what he told me to do. And so we did. We put on his big illusion that he and I had slept together, and that was as far as it was supposed to go. But then Adam spread a rumour about him and I sleeping together, and Eli begged me to go along with it… and then him and I realized we had feelings for each other." Her cheeks were turning a pale red colour at this point, getting butterflies just thinking about Eli Goldsworthy. "For the past two months him and I have been sneaking around… it's been great. And then Campbell, he told me about what his story was and I pretended I had slept with him as well. All lies." Clare paused, fumbling slightly with her with her words, and keeping her view on her champagne glass. "I was tired of being bothered by you two. It was continuous verbal abuse about how I was a 'dumb virgin.' And when you were practically forcing me to sleep with Eli, I cracked."

Both girls stared at her, and then at each other in an almost nervous sort of way, but then Clare continued: "But maybe some good came out of this. You both introduced me to Eli, and… and I love him. An awful lot. He and I are going to New York on Friday for the holiday, so… thanks, but no thanks for all the drama that happened between the three of us."

"We didn't mean for you to have to lie." Alli whispered, and Clare nodded in return.

"I know, but it's too late for all of that now." Clare took another generous sip from her glass and smiled slightly. "All I'd like is for all of us to apologize and forgive each other."

"Yeah, of course." Jenna nodded. Jenna had been focusing incredibly hard on this, while Alli was having a minor mental freak out about the entire situation. Jenna was only intrigued. She and Alli had pushed someone so far they'd lie to get them off their back. "There's no way we wouldn't forgive you, Clare-Bear!"

"That's great to hear." Clare grinned. "But… I do have some news, if you two would like to hear it." Clare offered, and both girls suddenly perked up, absolutely thrilled to hear her news.

"Tell us." Jenna grinned.

"Right now!" All squealed, ghosts of their previous friendship peeking through. After all the awkwardness between the three of them, Clare had begun to miss the singing and pink in her life.

"Okay, okay." Clare laughed, her cheeks turning a deeper shade of red than before, as she began to speak the words. "After you guys told Eli where to go last night, he came to my house, and I found him outside of my window singing the Beatles, so he came inside and…" Clare paused momentarily for dramatic effect, almost as if she was waiting for an invisible drumroll. "I let him _actually _take my virginity."

"OH MY GOD!"

"Holy shit, for real this time!?"

"Yes, guys, for real this time." Clare's entire face was a bright cherry red tomato and no matter what, she just couldn't stop grinning like an absolute idiot. She had even tried most of the time to wipe away the grin, by thinking of sad things (i.e., homeless kittens, birthday parties in the rain, and even the idea of the Beatles not existing) but she couldn't stop. Eli Goldsworthy had given her a permanent smile. Almost just like the Joker, only a lot cleaner and less painful.

"She's so serious, look at that blush!" Alli pointed out. Without warning, Alli shifted from her spot leaning against the country and scurried over to the windowsill, looking out and seeing Eli Goldsworthy twiddling his thumbs in the front seat of his hearse. Turning his head slightly, he noticed Alli's stares, and he smirked, giving her what could have been deemed as a wave, causing Alli to squeal and run away from the window and back to the other girls. "He's so cute, Clare! You're so lucky!"

"Was he good?" Jenna questioned.

"Are you for real, Jenna?" Alli scoffed. "She obviously doesn't want a repeat of what happened last time!"

"No, no Alli, it's okay." Clare laughed softly, shaking her curls slightly. "It was… fantastic." Clare murmured, and as she spoke the words, her grin grew wider and her blush grew redder – if it was possible. "It wasn't like what you two had ever told me, it was better, and amazing, and I loved it and I love him… you know?"

"Awwww!" Both girls found themselves squealing uncontrollably.

"So when's the wedding?" Jenna teased. "Dibs on being the maid of honour!"

"Um! No way! I'm the maid of honour." Alli barked. "Best friends since grade nine, take a seat, Middleton!"

"Guys, guys." Clare laughed, her blue eyes rolling slightly. "I'm not getting married anytime soon. We're just…being ourselves and being with each other. All I know is he's my boyfriend and I love him." Alli and Jenna both let out an incredibly noticeable _awww! _Again and squealed to their hearts content.

"Is he waiting for you outside?" Alli asked.

"Yes. We're picking up my things. I'm going with him to New York for our holiday, and he told me to take my time to talk to the both of you while I'm here so I am."

"Well, let's get your things!" Alli suggested; her tone completely cheerful. And that was that. All three girls scrambled up the stairs to Clare's bedroom on the right. It was almost like a montage in a movie playing. Hopefully for Clare's sake, a Beatles song as their background tune. They helped her pack fur coats, boots, and scarves – anything wintery that they could think of, really. They prepped her with the best advice (that she didn't really need) and made sure to sneak some lingerie into Clare's bag while she wasn't paying any attention. It was a little bit odd to Clare, that the two girls had actually believed her when she said Eli had actually taken her virginity this time around. Didn't they just suspect she was lying all over again? But they didn't, thank God, and now this was one bridge Clare had passed. Now she had one more, and a final goodbye before her and Eli could begin their winter break road trip in the hearse. Two days of driving beside Eli until they'd make it there with practically eight tourist stops along the way. Both girls gave their hugs goodbye, wished her an absolutely _amazing _time, and then found themselves waving out the window at Eli, as Clare walked to the hearse.

"That wasn't too bad, was it?" Eli smiled, and Clare sat down beside him, dropping her bag of thing down on the floor of the hearse. "All we have to do now is say goodbye to Cam and we can get out of this Hell hole."

"Not quite. I've got one more person to talk to." Clare sighed, slumping in her seat. As much as she would rather leave at this very moment and taking off on their adventure, she knew this would be the right thing to do.

"What?" Who?" Eli pondered, waiting for a moment before starting up his hearse again.

"Becky Baker."

"Oh, God, bible thumper Becky?" Eli groaned. "What'd she ever do to you? Or you to her?"

"She thinks I've been lying to her this entire time. I've got to set things straight."

"Oh, I'm sure she heard the news at Dallas' little PSA. Come on, Clare. This isn't worth it. Wouldn't you much rather be on the road right about now?" Eli tried to reason, but Clare wouldn't relent. And the ride to the bookstore was a long, bitter ride. Clare shrugged her shoulders, though. It wasn't Eli's 'battle' or situation or whatever it was. It was hers, and right about now was her time to win the damn war. So when they reached the small bookstore, Eli was the one to wait in his car while Clare went to go speak to the 'blonde haired bitch,' as Eli had called her.

The bells on the door of the shop jingled, and Becky Baker put on a big mile for a customer, only to have it fade away when she realized it was _just _Clare Edwards. Just stupid Clare Edwards stinking up the place with her utter skankiness… what a whore, harlot, lep–

"Becky." Clare approached the counter apprehensively, trying to show the girl a bit of sympathy as she did so hoping that she might receive that in return from Becky.

"You don't work until January. What do you want?" Becky had smug look on her face, almost as if she had heard about Dallas' speech and was just _waiting _for Clare's oncoming apology. As if she believed she deserved it, though from the start Becky had known the truth.

"Did you hear?" Clare asked.

"Hear what?" Becky sneered.

"Hear about how Mike Dallas humiliated me in front of a large group of people. How my boyfriend and Dallas got into a fight in the plaza's fountain. How me sleeping with everyone was a lie, just like I had told you from the beginning." Clare spoke sternly, keeping a straight look at the girl who seemed to be cracking under pressure. Becky Baker could be a cold stone wall if she wanted to be, but hearing about someone's misfortune would cause her to crumble like a cookie.

"Publicly humiliated?" Becky questioned, and Clare nodded. "So he told everyone that you lied?"

"Yes, Becky. He stood on the fountain and proclaimed how pathetic I was for lying about my virginity." Clare clarified, and Becky turned away, her long blonde hair whipping past Clare's face. "I just wanted to come and ask you to forgive me for lying about it all."

"You did?"

"Yeah, you deserve an apology."

"I do?"

"Yeah."

It was a big jolt; Becky Baker had thrown her arms around Clare and squealed in the curly haired girl's ear. "I am so, so sorry about everything I said, I am so, so sorry! I mean, I really want us to be friends?" She pulled away and grinned directly at the almost shocked girl in front of her. "Can we _please _be friends?"

Clare shrugged slightly and gave the girl half a smile. "Absolutely?"

"YAY!"

Becky attacked Clare's shoulders with a big hug once again, and for a moment, Clare didn't even realize what had just happened. Her and Becky had made up? Everything was fine, and the two were even friends now? Clare decided the best thing to do would be leave out the tiny detail Clare had told Alli and Jenna. Now, instead of telling everyone she was some slut, or a pathetic virgin – she'd keep things like that to herself. It was probably for the best that she did so, too. There had been enough rumors spread about her to last a lifetime. The transition between her talk with Becky was a quick one, considering Becky wouldn't quit talking and when she finally did, Clare took the opportunity to book it back to the hearse.

"How'd it go?" Eli asked, his lips curling into a bit of a smile.

"Splendidly. I've even made a new friend." Clare slid in beside him, a deep sigh flowing from her mouth. She turned her head to look towards him, only to see that the boy was already staring deeply at her. "What?" Clare laughed nervously. "Is my hair messed up or something?"

"Of course not. You're just beautiful."

"You're beautiful too. Or, um, handsome or whatever."

"You're blushing." Eli pointed out.

"Thanks, captain obvious."

"You're welcome Sargent sarcasm. Shall we be off?" Eli suggested.

"One last goodbye to Cam before we'll be gone for twenty one days. Sounds nice."

"All right, love, let's go."

…

The look on Cam's face when they had declared that they'd be leaving for their little holiday was a mix of utter horror and a slight touch of excitement for the two of them.

"You're leaving? For twenty one days? It's hockey season! What am I supposed to do without you two at my games? I'm going to _suuuuuck!" _Cam whined, throwing himself down onto his couch. "And it's getting worse here, you know? Zig's a big whiny baby who brings his puta girlfriend over here and when I try to talk to her in Spanish she goes _Uhhh, what?!" _Cam struggled to do an impression of a young feminine girl, and it was incredibly amusing to Eli and Clare as they watched him twirl fake hair in his fingers. "Take me with you!"

"Sorry Camacaroni and Cheese, I don't know if you'd really want to be on _this_ kind of trip." Eli smirked lightly, the tone of this voice almost alluring as he slid his arm around Clare's waist and pulled her up against him.

"Gross." Cam muttered. "Are you two going to be fucking the entire trip?"

Clare gasped lightly, and Eli pointed towards him, his face beaming momentarily.

"I appreciate your vulgarities, good sir. I've raised you very well."

"No, no, no." Clare hook her curls. "Don't listen to him. The more you curse, the less classy you become. You were… a mediocre version of classy when I met you, and now you're making it even worse."

"So? Maya thinks it's cute when I swear."

"And you think it's sexy when I swear." Interrupted, and Clare found herself in the middle of something she hadn't intended of being a part of.

"Oh, forget both of you! I won't even bother. But speaking of Maya, where is that little angel anyway?" Clare pondered, and the look on Cam's face conveyed what seemed to be slight embarrassment. As if he knew where she was, but didn't want to say so. Both Eli and Clare raised their eyebrows, amused, yet completely confused at the same time."

"Well, she's… well she's…" Cam's face turned red as a tomato. "She's here."

"I don't see her." Eli mused, gesturing his free hand that wasn't holding tightly onto Clare around Cam's dorm.

"I know, she's uh," Cam swallowed. "She's in the shower."

"Is she?" Clare squealed. She placed her hands on Eli's chest and smiled brightly. "Remember when we took a shower together?"

"Well it was two days ago." Eli chuckled.

"Uh, gross, visual." Cam groaned, making fake gagging noises for a moment. He leaned his head back against the arm rest of the couch and pointed towards the front door. But all eyes turned to the bathroom door as it swung open, and a grinning Maya Matlin appeared in the doorway. Her wet blonde curls fell down on her shoulders, and her eyes were bright and noticeable without her glasses obstructing the view. And lastly, her petite body was wrapped up in a small white towel to hug her curves.

"Cam, love, I used the last bar of so–" she stopped midsentence, taking notice of Eli and Clare standing in the middle of the room. "Eli… Clare, hi…" she whispered, backing up into the bathroom. "Sorry, I must be interrupting."

"Oh, no, we're intruding!" Clare insisted. The curly haired girl pulled on the ends of Eli's winter coat, ushering him towards the door. "We'll be off. We'll see you in January, Camaro!" And with that, the couple had skidaddled out the door, and was racing down the hallway towards the elevator. Because they both knew far too well that they had forty-two seconds and nine milliseconds to lip lock before the doors would open up again. One time they had even locked the elevator so that they would have more time to themselves.

"I just need to pick up a thing or two or three and then we can go." Eli promised, a chaste kiss being pressed to her cheek as he did so. And while he was inside his dorm getting a few things, Clare waited outside the door. There was a flutter in her stomach, one that she had never really felt before. Sure, Eli gave her butterflies on a regular basis, but there was just something different about it all this one special time. Probably it was the feeling that the two of them were almost about to run away together. Of course there were many people who knew about their 'escape' to New York, but still… this was different.

"Ready to go?" She asked, and the boy nodded happily. Their hands clasped together, and Clare tugged him down the hallway, almost as if she wanted them to begin skipping, and as much as Eli wasn't exactly one of the 'skipping' type, he obliged. They practically ran, skipping down the hallways towards their elevator for their forty-two seconds and nine milliseconds of kissing. But then, when they were in the elevator, Eli denied her lips.

"I'm excited, you know." He told her, their eyes meeting each other's instead of their lips. "A road trip in the hearse? A hotel room just for us?"

"Sounds grand." She smiled, leaning up on her tip toes to kiss his lips, only to be refused again.

"Shhh," Eli laughed slightly. "Let's enjoy these last few moments in this elevator. Think about our futures together, Clare Edwards."

"Alli and Jenna snuck some lingerie into my bag, you know. They think I didn't notice, but I did. It's black, and lacy, and… I think you'll like it." Clare suggested, her hands began to trail down her lover's chest, and he smirked down before her. "I'll put it on for you when we get to our hotel room, if you'd like."

"I would like."

The elevator doors opened up, giving them the go-ahead to leave after forty-two seconds and nine milliseconds. Leave the dormitory. Leave Degrassi, leave Toronto and even leave Canada. This was their getaway. Their private time alone that they'd been hoping for, for what seemed like a very long time. Eli furrowed his eyebrows for a moment, and turned to Clare beside him. It was almost as if his feet were glued to the floor of the elevator, and while he wanted to run away with her right about now, he stayed put, smiling softly.

"Clare?" he whispered, and her eyes lit up at the sound of his voice.

"Mhmm?"

Eli raised his hand, pushing stray curls out of her eyes. "I love you." He promised, and Clare beamed.

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

* * *

**Wow wasn't that so fun to write ahh that took what, like four months to finish? For all of you that have been reading since the first chapter I applaud you for sticking around for so long you're the best and the reason I continue to write fanfiction squee! Okay, okay, if you guys want to know what my next fic is going to be about I'll lay it on'ya. **

**I'll credit (or bLAME) Jess for giving me this idea, but here we go. If you'd like to take a peak at the idea, here it is: "au. eli and imogen goldsworthy-moreno are twins, who both have an interest in the new girl, clare edwards." SO, I'm going to be writing that as my next story. It's actually coming along quite nicely if I do say so myself. Well, the epilogue will be posted soon so be ready for that all right have a good day~****  
**


	14. Epilogue

_Dear Cam,_

_Hi from Clare and Eli! Well, mostly Clare, but Eli's beside me as I write you this cute little letter! He says his hand writing won't be as cute as mine. So I guess you get to read cute fancy writing instead of icky boy writing! (Eli says he's offended.) We're New York'd at this point. I doubt we'll ever come back! Oh, Eli says I'm insane and that we most definitely will be returning to see your cute little face! Eli's jealous again. You know how he gets. He's so silly, doesn't he know that you're Maya's? Speaking of Maya, how are you and Musical Matlin? Being adorable as ever, I sure hope! Eli says you two are 'too precious for this world.' (He's quoting Supernatural, he's obsessed with that show; it's scary.) How's the school during the winter holiday? Is it snowing? It's been snowing here in NYC, and we've been getting fresh hot chocolate every morning from the hotel, and then sometimes hot coco in central park. It's so beautiful, Cam! We're going to Coney Island tomorrow because he says he wants to ride the ferris wheel with me. What a cutie, right? And I want to get some pictures of us at the top of the world, and Eli says we're going to be taking pictures of us kissing which I will neither confirm nor deny! You probably didn't want to hear about that, though. Anyways, we hope everything's all right at home and that you and Maya aren't having too much fun without us! Oh yeah, and we also heard that you are 'kicking major ass' in hockey this season (Eli's words, not mine of course)! We'll attach some New York chocolate to this letter because it's absolutely fantastic. Okay, this letter's going to shame right about now, but just know we love and miss you! Don't forget, head up, stick on the ice!_

_ With all love,_

_Clare Edwards + Eli G._

Clare smiled, licking the edges of the envelope and closing it over to seal it up. She scowled slightly at the foul taste, but it disappeared within a moment. "There, all written and nice for our little Camelot." She commented, as Eli's arms slid around her waist, and he buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"It's been nine days," Eli mentioned, bouncing his knees a little and smirked as Clare moved up and down on them. "Do you think he misses us?" Clare laughed as she tried to get up from her spot on Eli's lap, though he held her back and pressed kisses to her neck. "Don't go." He breathed.

"Of course he misses us. We're his best friends. Unless he got new ones." Clare squealed, feeling Eli's arms tighten around her waist, desperately trying to not let her go. "No, no, stop. I've got to go put this in the mail chute." Clare told him, and his arms finally released her as she jumped off his lap and down the hall towards the door of their hotel room. "I'll only be a minute!" She called.

"I'm counting." Eli yelled back, and subtly began to count down backwards from the number sixty. Right outside of the room was a small chute that led down to the mailroom, and was probably one of the most helpful parts on this trip. That… and the fact that up until yesterday there was no one booked in the rooms on either side of them. They had no need to be wary about how loud the two of them would get, and they certainly still _didn't _worry but Eli would gently tease her that they'd need to keep it down a little bit. "Thirty, twenty-nine, twenty-eight, twenty-seven..." Clare could hear him calling from inside.

As the letter fell down the chute, Clare was already quickly skipping back into their hotel room. "Hey you." She called, shutting the door behind her as she noticed Eli was still looking towards her. Like he hadn't taken his eyes off of her in the first place.

"Hey, beautiful." Eli smiled. "C'mere."

So Clare did as he asked, taking almost a running leap to get back into his big, strong arms. And the moment she had straddled onto his lap, and her legs wrapped around the back of his chair, her eyes glistened with excitement. She pressed fluttering kisses all over his lips and face, making him laugh softly at her gestures. "Eli Goldsworthy, look at how handsome you are!" Clare squealed, showering every bit of him with pecks.

"Oh, hush." Eli smirked.

"No way, mister! You're mine, all mine."

"And you're _mine_, Clare Edwards. All mine."

They kissed with much fervor, much like they did every night, but this time a little more-so. He kissed her as if this was their last time, and he was stealing every last bit of breath from her lungs so that he, himself could breathe. Her hands gripped his cheeks, and his were running through her hair and taking bits and pieces of her curls in between his fingers. It was still quite early in the day, in fact, Clare was still wearing her version of pajamas, which was really only Eli's over-sized _Fall Out Boy _t-shirt and a small pair of black underwear. Ever since losing her virginity she never found herself wearing white undergarments anymore. It was something a bit childish in her mind, and Clare was much against childish things, she loved to romanticize ideas such as these.

"It's early." Clare whispered as Eli's lips began to prey upon her neck, suckling desperately against her skin as Clare held back several moans. "We have a lot of things to do today..."

"Don't kill the mood, Edwards." Eli smirked, his teeth sinking into her flesh for a brief moment. "Let me kiss you everywhere."

"Eli," Clare slurred, it almost coming off as a muffled moan out of his name, but she hadn't meant it to be. "We have eleven more days to kiss each other."

"So desperate to see sights," Eli moved away from kissing her neck and looked into her eyes. "What's on the list for today, the Statue of Liberty? Empire State Building? Or perhaps you're going to drag me to Central Park all over again so you can reenact that one song from Enchanted like you did yesterday?" Eli teased, and Clare pursed her lips to hide a laugh.

"You're so snippy." She giggled, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. "I don't mind where we go. As long as I get to be with you all day."

"I think I'm going to leave you in the middle of New York city so that you can be all lonely all the time." Eli scrunched up his face, and shook his head. "Teasing of course. Let's go spend the day together. I'll buy you a veggie burger."

"I like that idea."

"I like you."

She blushed.

He smiled.


End file.
